Crossing Over
by Arcin Enroth
Summary: The girl of mysteries, with her talking magic dog, and a 20-year-old looking man that is her grandfather, who is actually over 1000-year-old. And a guild of fairies that is always in trouble with the magic council, with them there is always an adventure! What is in store for them at Fairy Tail after get caught up with a girl and her friends who aren't even from their dimension!
1. Prologue

Crossing Over

Arcin Enroth: _**I do not own Fairy Tail or it's character**_, _I have how ever own a couple character I'm using in this fanfic_. The character that I am using are characters from my novel that I'm writing (yes I know that sounds a lot like Lucy...) I am a novice novelist and a currently working n the novel with this characters that I'm going to use. The character is different than any other, and since I have not released the book (or a book) I will give you details about the characters that in using from the book to make sure you under stand who they are an who they got into this mess.

I now this is quite a long intro but I just wanted to get this down. Also if people argue this is a crossover take the fact that this is an unpublished novel still in the works, and I'm also planing on the area where it happens is around book 2 or 3 (I'm not sure if I'll split up book one or not yet or add a couple if side stories actually relevant to my book...)

I'm sorry I'm rambling I'm hopping you get why I won't start right into the Fairy Tail part but I promise you that I'll get the Fairy Tail part soon very soon just not the first word will be in Fairy Tail! ; )

* * *

><p><strong>The meeting <strong>

** Prologue;**

(Unknown POV)

I've gotten used to the darkness of the gap between faster than I thought. "What are you thinking about?" the dog asked me. "Yes I was just thinking about how I'm fine with this now in such little time. I've only be trough here a few times since I my 17th." I sighed.

"Don't try to think about it much missy we have to find them before it's too late!" the 20 year old looking man told me.

"Yes, we don't know what the dime-invaders will do to them!" the dog exclaimed. I saw something or someone and stopped. _'Who is that?!'_ I asked when I could tell it was living. I saw the man's face and for some reason anger, sadness, and fear boiled inside me!

"What's wrong?" the 20 year old asked pulling on my cloak. My cloak covered me head almost to toes.

My skin burned, blood boiling the next thing I did in didn't think I would do. I rammed into him an started to fight. When closer where I could see his face better a name came to mind. '_Flame!'_ I what I heard is that who he is, did I once know him, what happened before?

"What the in the underworld!? Why are you attacking me? What did I do to you!" he yelled. "Flame!" I mumbled. He pulled out a sword but I didn't care I kept fighting.

"How are you here in the gap between!? And who in the underworld are you!?" he growled. My friend followed behind me when me and Flame went into a portal.

(Lucy's POV)

I was sitting at a table waiting for Natsu to stop fight with Gray so we can get a job. "Why does this have to happen right now!" I sighed. I leaned on the table. _'If only Erza was here she would have stopped them fight by now.'_ I muttered.

All of a sudden I felt a gust I air! "What was that?" I muttered looking around I looked back them all of a sudden, a swirling circle of a dark colour opened not to far from me.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the swirling opening. "Master what is this magic that's coming off that?" Mira asked. Before the master could answer something flew out!

(The strangers POV)

I was thrown out of the portal when I opened my eye it looked like some kind of bar in front of me was the portal! I forced myself up and looked at what was behind me. "Eek! I just was thrown into a pervert! Your dead Flame dead!" I yelled as I jumped at the portal but inside of going through I was thrown backwards. "Urk." I groaned. "You'll never get me now... And I'm taking your friends!" Flame laughed!? My eyes widened I jumped up and used the wall I was thrown into as a push off.

I saw there was a pink haired boy where I was thrown into. _'Why does that keep happening?!' _I muttered. I went right for the portal right at the last second Flamed closed the portal but not after I made sure he wouldn't get out of that bridge between.

As soon as it closed I saw I was going to slam into a girl!? _'Not this time!'_ I exclaimed and opened large wings! "That was too close! But I think you should move." I told her. She nodded and went over to the bar.

I threw my hand above my hand above me head and opened another portal. "As if I would ever let you get away with my only family… Flame!" I growled. I flapped my wings to try and break through the magic blocking me but that back fired and threw me right 2 X fast and 2 X hard into the ground. "Ep?!" I yelped my wings disappeared and I pulled myself off the ground I was bleeding I felt it drip off my hand and face.

I put my hand in front of me. "I would rather die then lose them!" I howled opening another portal and thrusting my hand through the magic barrier. "Ugh!" I groaned sparks flew from the barrier into my face and all over.

I felt cloth that I grabbed early when I attacked him and grabbed it. "Arg!" I howled as I pulled Flame out of the portal with my friends flying out right before the portal closed. My arm was bleeding forcing yourself through magic barriers is like cutting yourself thousands of times on glass. Flame was a Dime-invader heads, of the fire division, I not don't know why I know this but, he has flaming hair with red and yellow eye colour, looked in his teens, possibly 15 years-old.

I saw Flame grin! "What are you so happy about!" I spat. "You may have me... but I reassure you that others will come here." he laughed, my eyes widened! _'Damn it!'_ I cursed I threw him to a wall and got my other hand out my claws out.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What in the Underworld did you do!" I growled. "You think your claws will scare me I've face claws to my face before from a person with meaning to fight unlike you!" he laughed.

"Your a dime-invader even though you look human... Your scent too... I don't get how... No!? Damn it" I screamed and threw him to the ground away from me he almost got up. I threw a ball of fire at him "I am not letting you go so easily" I growled it was centimetres away from his face.

I was over him claws out but I stopped. "I'll kill you just like anyone... Just like that last /real/ dimensional I killed while ago... Maybe a year!" he laugh his sword to my trough. I clenched my teeth I was to rash and wasn't thinking hearing that he called reinforcements! "Who are you?!" he asked. "Like in the whole underworld would I ever tell you! Flame the fire master of the 8 dime-invaders big shots!" I growled.

"Please make sure my friends are alright." I sighed. "What! Why?" the pink hair boy growled! "Just do it!" I yelled. "I can't let anyone else get hurt." I whispered as blood dripping from my arm.

I felt something grab the hood of my cloak. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. "Now who are you!" he exclaimed tarring off my hood.

His eyes opening wide "H-h-how are you alive!? I-" he was cut off as threw his sword away. _'I don't know what he was going to say but I'm not going to listen to him!'_ I exclaimed, he threw me off him as he ran to his sword. I tore off my cloak and I heard a few gasps.

"What is she?" I head whispers. "I never thought we would fight once again!" he laughed. "I can't stand listening to you anymore hurting my friends like that there all I have and you will not get out scott free! I swear that you won't even remember what will happen... Or what you saw I will make sure my mission will say a secret from you dime-invaders! I am the dimensional that will protect the many dimensions and make sure you guys will /never/ rule over them!" I growled fangs baring my tail flicked, ears twitched.

I summoned my weapons, it was my black and white pistols. "Well well, I'm happy to see the wolf-dog once again... But this time I'll make sure it's the last!" he laughed! "Enhance... Gem swords of the dimension!" I called and blocked his attack.

"What is she using master I've never seen something like this... It looks so much like Erza's?" a white haired pretty girl asked. "This is nothing like Erza's though it does look like it... Even though I've never seen it before I notice look at her-" he was cut off. "Master!" she growled. "No not like! Even though she's not that bad to look at, her accessories." he told her. I looked over nodded my head an put one fingered to my lips telling him not to say out, he got my message.

I changed them back to guns but now the guns had 3 gems on them pink, green, and blue. I quickly changed forms mask on my face. "You taking me, for real how kind. For you to chose to go to battle form must mean your serious!" he laughed. _'How does he know this!'_ I growled. "Enhance... Twin guns of light and dark... Max blast!" I exclaimed I fired it hit him but like I thought it wasn't enough _*cough*_ he had blood dripping from his side.

I trusted my left hand out and changed my guns once again. "Staff... Boost! Wolfdog staff... Enhance... Platinum staff! Bleeding blade... Boost... Dimension's blood sword... Ultimate Enhancement... Bloody Excalibur!" I called I used all my magic enhancing jewelry.

"You idiot I told you never to use that blade well normal worlders are around it could kill them!" the 20 year old yelled. "I'm sorry but I got to take him for real!" I exclaimed. "But you'll destroy the town if your use all your power!" my dog yelled. "I won't I got to get him away out of here not destroy here." I sighed.

_*Sweat drop*_ my friends couldn't believe me. It happened fast we both started to move so fast you couldn't keep track of us. The sound of metal ran trough the place as are swords clashed. "Get down!" the master exclaimed. I quickly went in front and pushed him back away.

Next thing you knew I was on the ground sword to my head. "I'll end you now" Flame laughed but I grind. "What are you doing?!" I heard the people behind me yelled. "Game over you lose!" he laughed. But he couldn't move "No it's game over... For you... I've won!" I laughed he saw that my staff was gone.

"I casted the spell as soon as you go into that portal you'll forget what you saw and what it's happened!" I huffed. "Damn I should have known! You'll never leave this place I'll make sure that even if you have to it's going to be a living hell as some call it, it will be chaos!" he growled. I smirked I was bleeding and couldn't stand up, blood was going into my eye so I left it closed I could see him do something but I couldn't tell what.

"See you!" I laughed and hit the ground a large portal opened. "You won't be able to leave this place, I'll make sure and I'll send some of the men here to mark my words!" he yelled as he fell into the portal.

"Damn *cough cough* he hurt me more then I though blood." I sighed blood dripping from my mouth. I wiped it off on my blood red fighting robe. I changed back my ears twitched.

My weapons disappeared and my jewelry came back. I forced myself up "what are you doing" the blond I almost ran into asked "I'm going, I got to get back the longer I stay the more likely I'll be attacked" I sighed opening a portal I touched it and I got shocked. "Damn." I growled and fell to the ground. "I guess were stuck here!" my dog laughed. "Shut it!" I growled.

Blood dripped down my face I changed human. "Human." I heard whispers I grind. "What you think that I was a monster... Hen... I guess I'm not to far from it!" I laughed. "Why'd you'd say that child?" the one I heard they call master asked? "What I just did what you've seen is really nothing I haven't even used much magic yet only 3 spells… but you haven't seen the half of it yet." I chuckled. "What!" they all sounded shocked and they haven't seen nothing yet I fell to the ground and spat up more blood.

I felt a hand on my arm I tensed up I started to breathe heavily. "Arg!" I groaned my head killed I saw something as my head hurt. "Damn it not again!" my dog exclaimed licking my face I put my hand on her head. "I'm sorry... to worry you again." I sighed giving a small smile. "Are you alright?" the blond asked?

"Yes I'm sorry about that, I get them often. I for one don't know why I'm not used to it yet." I sighed I got up from the ground. "I should clean this up it got mess from me I'll clean it up." I sighed. "What you can't do that your to hurt and it could take hours!" the white hair pretty girl exclaimed I grind. "Don't worry it'll take only a few seconds... You should stand back!" I exclaimed as I got my staff out. "Time to clean!" I heard the man that was with me I tapped the ground with my staff as soon as you blinked the mess was cleaned up.

"Wow how did you do that." I heard gasped I was on one knee holding my stomach. I pulled my hand away I had a deep cut on my stomach. "Damn… Urk!" I groaned I was stormed by the people here. "Take you shirt off!" I was told I didn't want to but I was forced. "What a deep cut we should take care of that right now or you'll die of blood loss!" she exclaimed but I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she growled I pushed myself up. "I would have die awhile ago if that was the case!" I huffed pointing to the blood stains how large they are and how dark the colour was they were shocked. "I'll be fine!" I exclaimed hiding my right arm. "Who are you?" the stripper asked I saw he was still in his underwear?!

"Why doesn't he ware clothes? It ain't a strip club, and he's still young to even be apart of that?" my friend asked I started to laughed in agreement. "What's so funny?" he asked. "N-nothing!" I stuttered holding back my laughter.

I got up still hiding my right arm. "Why have you been hiding that arm child." the master asked trying to see. "N-no reason!" I exclaimed but someone grabbed my arm with my reflexes I flipped them one foot on his back arm pulled back I was growling.

I then realized that it wasn't a threat and let go. "S-sorry about that!" I muttered blushing from embarrassment looking away my arm to my side. "Please don't ask me there's something's that I don't went tell people if just met like that... It something that isn't good for first impressions." I muttered picking up my cloak and putting it on.

"I'd say that's gone out the window!" a man laughed and I hung my head I then realized something. "You!" I exclaimed pointing to the pink haired boy "I can tell your trying to find out my sent, I would tell you to stop but I already got your's but I'll tell you ask next time... I'll bring danger you never know what a person could bring!" I exclaimed I saw him freeze up.

"Wait you have my sent?!" he exclaimed I chuckled at his expression. "Who is that girl?!" a blue cat exclaimed he was flying with wings I chuckled. "Wait aren't you surprised at all?" the blond asked I shook my head shocked at my answered. "He's a cute one." my dog laughed I smacked my face. "Stupid!" I muttered the people gasped at the fact of my talking dog.

"Dummy why did you do that!" I yelled. "They have a talking cat... But when the dog starts talking they freak!? What the heck!" she huffed. "Your not supposed to talk in front of people! Even if that pendent gives you the powers it's dumb you don't know how they will react!" the man huffed. "He's right." I huffed.

They were freaking out about us now. _'Great now I can't leave they now too much… and I think he may have put up a stronger spell up before he was sent out… I don't want to use that spell since the boys got my scent'_ I muttered. "Alright now that I've caused to much that would be the end I may as well have a proper meeting!" I sighed as I walked over to the bar.

They looked at me shocked of how I acted like this was normal. "Really we could have done other things." he growled at me. "Be quiet you idiot! I'll handle it... And will you for the god shake get off me!" I huffed which he was literally on me now. "Your not playing it safe here!" he huffed.

"Yes I am the boy's got my scent... And why do you have to argue with my in front if people when they can't see you unlike me." I growled. "Because it's fun!" he huffed. "It's fun that's your reason you could have many more and that's it... Your also making me look crazy in front of these people!" I exclaimed.

"A-ah sorry to interrupt your c-conversion… but! Who are you talking to?!" the blond asked sweat-drop I laughed a little making it even more weird "A man who looks 20 years old that is actually over 1000 years old!" I huffed. "Why can't we see him?" someone asked I put my hands behind my head people started to think I was crazy.

"Show yourself stupid I got to make sure they don't think I'm crazy... Even more than originally!" I sighed. "Nope!" he huffed. "To bad!" I huffed and made him visible. "Hey!" he yelled I stuck my tongue out. "Who's that... And was he always here?" another asked. "This is Leaf my master even though he looks 20 he's over a 1000 years old... And also my grandfather!" I exclaimed.

"Wait does that mean your way older them you look?!" the white-haired girl asked. "No! Yes she's my granddaughter but she's 17 years old not older than that!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Who are you people?! You haven't answered that one we only know the name of the one?" the master asked. "Oh that's right! My name is Zara, and the German shepherd name is Aria… and you already met Leaf." I exclaimed pulling out a journal. "This journal is an important item for my… work!" I told them as I put it away.

I sat for a few minutes, I had a drink in my hands, with my tail and ears out."I am one of the strongest I my job now. But even though my magic strong, my enemy's are not walk in the park!" I sighed.

"So I noticed that you used some kind of magic what was it?" the blond asked. "Oh yes... I don't much about this area but… I use change magic, it's a rare form" I lied.

There is not such thing but I'm sure that my magic isn't something from here, I have many kinds but, I'm not get any more kinds of magic.

As far as I've heard, being in my level per say you don't know since there's only been 2 others, besides myself, Leaf, and a girls named Iris, I got on the counter top with my drink.

"My do you look sadden?" Aria asked I shook my head. "I fine... Just thinking!" I sighed closing my eyes my ears twitched I flipped backwards. "What in the underworld!" I gasped I saw the dagger.

"Could people be after you again?" Leaf asked. "I don't know but it's weird how would they find me here of all places!" I muttered. "What the hell!" someone growled seeing the dagger reaching for the dagger. "Don't... Touch the dagger!" I exclaimed trying to warn him but he touched it before I could stop him.

'Shit that dagger covered in poison it was meant to kill me... but too bad the poison wouldn't work! wait that's underworld poison that kill these people!' I huffed I saw him fall down.

"Natsu!" the blond yelled going over to him."Move!" I exclaimed jumping down beside Natsu, the boy with the, I don't know salmon hair colour?!

"What?! Why?" she asked. "That dagger it was trying to kill me again. It was covered in poison that could slowly kill a demon! If a human get it into their blood stream it can kill them!" I yelled I went to my knees put my hand on his hand that was cut by the poisoned dagger.

"But that won't be able to kill him! He's not like other humans!" she exclaimed. "Do you truly want to take the chance, if I don't act and your wrong since this poison is meant to kill a person not dead over losing over losing half her body wight in blood! Do you truly think you want the chance he can die! AND most likely will for that fact if I don't do something!" I growled.

I didn't mean to snap but when someone's life's on the line even if I don't real know them I have to save them and when it, a time sensitive thing, it's not too good to be the one arguing with me.

"What are you going to do?" I was asked. I notice his body was very hot… I-i mean warm, but considering I don't get this place I can't go on his body temperature so I listened to his breathing. "I will take in the poison in my body... But after that I have too... I'll explain later." I sighed.

"But your injured it'll kill you!" she exclaimed. "I'm happy you like me but do you truly want to lose you friend over worrying a stranger!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry she's not like a normal human." Leaf exclaimed watching me like a overprotective hawk.

I heard his breathing start to get worse shortened I quickly grabbed his hand and changed into my dimensional form sleeveless shirt with a strap around my neck and unattached sleeves the went for my elbow to wrist and a skirt with shorts on underneath.

I put my lips on his hand where he was cut from the dagger "What is she doing?!" someone exclaimed. "She's shucking out the poison!" Aria exclaimed. "I could have done it!" another huffed.

"One screw up would kill you on spot... She's can to this... Also it poison isn't like anything from here she's faced it before she can do this... But what happens next she's probably going to pause… that's for sure, she has trouble with it." Leaf sighed. "This is underworld poison meant to kill she has to stop the effects, or it's likely going to kill him!" Aria exclaimed.

"How would you know?!" the white hair asked wring the care for the boy even though hidden I could tell by the reactions, and well scent in the air that they care about their friends with the fear mixed in after the poison was told to be on the dagger.

"Zara's cousins died from this poison she only save one... out of 3." Leaf sighed. "Truthfully he was the second one I found passed out. I heard his breathing stager and from the first I found I knew it meant the poison was killing him" I huffed.

"Who is this person anyways I get her name but?" someone asked ask I went back to shucking out the poison. "She's the protecter of the many." Leaf sighed.

"Wait she's what?" the blond exclaimed, he was not gong to repeat the less they knew the better. "Yes she had a peaceful life before but then something happened that called her to take up arms in the fight against are enemy." Aria sighed. "We... The last one made sure to leave the places protected before she was killed... Oh Master!" Aria sobbed.

I sighed I wanted to talk but I was more important to get the poison out of... Natsu I think that's what I heard them say. I notice that his skin started to turn very pale. _'I got to hurry up I don't got much time left!'_ I exclaimed.

I got all the poison out and I knew what I had to do next. _'Come on'_ I muttered I heard his breathing change his face was pale . "Shit, I-" I cursed I still couldn't I looked at the girl in front of me. "She has feelings for him she my not realize yet but I'll do this for her... And him… but it's my fault in the first place this happened these people… I got no other choice!' I exclaimed, I bit my tongue hard to make it bleed and go into the poison, to insure that it will save him, but it will defiantly... I swallowed the mixture. I moved my hair away I closed my eyes I placed my lips on his... and kissed him!

Moved back from him I saw the colour comeback to his face I smiled "I made it in time." I coughed I was barely even a whisper. I fell to my side forcing myself on my arm and legs I coughed up dark blood.

"Your friend will be just fine!" Leaf sighed they was still shocked at what happened and what was happening to me. "Oh that right you don't know that... Zara is able to neutralize ailments but when its strong poisons, really the underworld poison she first has get it out then well that... There's no more poison in his system at lest but... Zara took all the poison in herself… giving her a chance that's killed very fast!" Aria sighed it was the last thing I heard before I pasted out.

(No POV)

"Couldn't there be a better way!" someone huffed. "Yes and No... Yes there's other ways... No since it's underworld poison like all poison it's meant to kill but this one a normal way won't work like medicine and that was the fastest as well as safest way to save him..." Leaf exclaimed.

"You should take him to the infirmary." Aria told them. "What about her?" they asked. "We can take care of her." Leaf exclaimed. "Your friend will stay! I want to talk to her when she's up!" the master exclaimed. They took them both to the back to the infirmary.

"What do you think of this master?" she asked. "This is interesting I never thought of things like this to happen... This will be interesting!" he exclaimed. He didn't even know the half of it keeping Zara around you never know what will happen. This is how this mess started when Zara's gang met the Fairy Tail gang.

The girl of mysteries, with her talking magic dog, and a 20-year-old looking man who is her grandfather who is actually over 1000 year old. And the guild of fairy's that is always in trouble with the magic council, there is always an adventure. What is in store for them all after get caught up with a girl who isn't even from their dimension!

* * *

><p><strong>Zara's description;<strong>

Hair colour; similar to lava it is bright pink, very light hints of purple, tints of yellow and gold, very long

Eye colour; amber (gold)

Age; 17

Looks; Mature, rough and actually not that bad to look at for guys, 5 feet 6 inch. strong even though she looks like she's weak. Has a deep tan just dark than tan.

Personality; She's actually shy even though she doesn't act it, and fearful. She doesn't show emotion fear for it to over power and give away whats she going to do can be impatient. Acts clod hearted, distant, unfriendly at times, and drawn off from others, but she's actually the opposite, she is just afraid what will happen to them if she gets too close. Loves music and devoted to her train to make sure she's strong enough for her fight.

**Leaf's description;**

Hair colour; Green colour of a leaf short spiky

Eye colour; silver with hints of amber

Age; over a 1000 years old age in years not actually recorded since the oldest man you wold ever met

Looks; he looks 20 years old never aging. 5 feet 7 inch. Has a D-gear on his side and wares jewelry, has a tan. When first in the story here he was in spirit form that only Zara, (because of her powers), and Aria (for the same reason), can see him like that vice versa.

Personality; An odd man very protective of his granddaughter, smart but sometimes bothers young women stopped, after getting hurt a few 100 times. Smart even though he's actions don't always make sense. Can always tell what Zara' think, and feeling, a level one in what they do the first ever.

**Aria's description;**

A dog with magic that allows her to talk to normal people and transform into a human form, she's protective of her master and follows Zara's orders over Leaf's any day. Can tell when Zara base a problem and a great ally in her fight that Zara can count on in a jam.

Cute, smart, loyal girl, that stays with Zara, and hate's when she's teased. human form she normally has purple long hair, silver eye colour, looks 14 years old, around 4 feet 5 inch. has a light tan, and normal shorts and a t-shirt which she takes/borrows from Zara.

* * *

><p><strong>I was sitting in my bedroom when Lucy came in a sat down on my bed. <strong>

**Arcin; Oh Hay Lucy what's up? **

**Lucy; Well I wanted to come met you your are a new author and all, including to this place!**

**Arcin; Yeah well, I've been working on a lot, High schools hard I barely get anytime to do anything I like let alone write which I love to do! **

**Closing my laptop**

**Lucy; So Arcin who even is this Zara and her friends? What are these dime-invaders that they fight.**

**Arcin; Well Zara I actually the main character of my story that as the system I'm using name is Note, Leaf, is her master, later found out relations, and Aria is a special dog, yes she can talk… but with out a certain pendant on her collar she couldn't talk or use a few of her powers to other's but Zara, Leaf and one other character remaining unknown for now.**

**Lucy; what about the dime-invaders whats with their name?**

**I now fully turn around**

**Arcin; Well dime-invader is the name most known and used but it's not actually their real name.**

**Lucy; what did you mean wham you wrote Flame the human looking dime-invader? **

**Arcin; Flame is human but what around dime-invaders for a long time, that he's got a similar sent, but he's still human, dime-invaders, have a more odd distance look of different from human, there grunts look like monsters, and the high dime-invader you are the lest horrifying monster they look. But are smart and monstrous on the inside, most of the time.**

**Lucy; So what's that over there? **

**Arcin; my computer that I'm writing you story in.**

**Lucy: I'm going to stay here.**

**Zara; Lucy cold we at lest talk come on we just met!**

**Zara huffed as she stormed in to my room knocking me over off my chair!**

**Arcin: Zara how many time do I have to tell you not to do that!**

**Zara; Sorry Arcin**

**All 3: See you later in Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Curled up in a bull under her covers Arcin is there right there.**

***bam* her door is kicked open.**

**Natsu: Where's Arcin though you said she in here?!**

**Zara: Well I saw her come in here muttering something about… school is going to be the death of me.**

**Natsu goes and sits on Arcin's bed, Arcin was asleep under her covers, she was woken up by a wight on her, and wakes with a yelp.**

**Natsu: What was that?**

**Arcin: G-get off me!**

**Natsu jumps off the bed and Arcin sits up, you can see some streaks down her face with massive bed head.**

**Zara: What's wrong?**

**Arcin: N-nothing!**

**Natsu just stares at her… she then starts to tear up**

**Arcin; J-just do the intro… I'll tell you later**

**Natsu looks at her computer, Arcin see him and gets a little worried for the computer. Zara pulls him to her side.**

**Zara: Ready?**

**Natsu: Yeah...**

**Zara & Natsu: Thanks to Myth Magyk Fae, & Nira Dragneel for there reviews! Arcin Enroth does not own Fairy Tail or it's character's. But she does own her character's, now back to Chapter 1 of **_**Crossing Over**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu &amp; Zara's odd friendship<strong>

** Chapter 1; **

(No POV)

"I'm sorry that happened my granddaughter never wanted any if this to happen. She never can tell where they near until the last second..." Leaf apologized, a pendant on Aria' collar glowed. "I feel sorry for my master she has the worst fate a being could get..." Aria sobbed they looked that the girl the just spoke standing there, who was once a dog not even a minute ago.

"First your now a human how!? And second why does she have a terrible fate?" Lucy asked looking over to the girl in the bed. "Well besides the fact of her blood... There's a curse gaining the immense power... They lose there family, she did lose them but not the same way, because of my blood, but... The price is painful! The family either dies or forgets them, or they are thought to be dead by there family. Every dimension they go to when they leave any existence in normally taken away, she also can't let anyone get close or they are likely to get taken by the enemy. But the worse is that they shouldn't fall in love... It would be to painful for both." Leaf explained.

"But how is that bad!?" Gray huffed and Aria had quickly gave him a death glare. "And what do you mean by dimension?" Mira asked.

"You don't understand, if they die it won't be notice by except by the others /if/ they fine the body! Meaning that we die none are 'workers' memories altered either way if we live or die, meaning all the good, the bad only the 'workers' know! We could see someone's death in front of use and we would now what happened! It's worse for my master! She's hunted and can't die easily mean she would feel all battles before, her skin broken by sharp items, and hit by magic... She won't die... She has fast regeneration and long life span... Meaning she will remember all of it well others forget the good and bad! Imagine friends, and family, forgetting you the memories that you made together... It's painful to watch. But Leaf accidentally said dimension he meant content." Aria cried she wiped the tears away.

"Yeah I meant to say continent, that slipped out." Leaf chuckled scratching his head. _'I shouldn't say that we can't tell them where we're really from. We don't know if we can trust them yet, and we're noting going to be here to long, Aria let's after this, work on dispersing the barrier that is stopping Zara from leaving this place.' _Leaf huffed Aria gave a small nodded that the others didn't notice but Leaf did.

"Sorry, are life is a hard an painful one where training never ends." Aria sighed. "Why does she have to go through this? Whatz you even mean by protector" Cana asked drinking her booze, wondering of the mysterious girl. "The enemy she fought... They are trying to take over all the place she protects, they are evil! They use beings that aren't like them as tools, brainwashing them! Every where it will be runs if they take control!" Leaf sighed. "And with your question on protecting is actually as it sounds." Aria exclaimed.

Leaf went over to Natsu and sighed. "He'll be up in a hour or so." he told them. "What about her?" Mira asked Leaf frowned. "We don't know since the poison was used on the boy, the amount of poison she had to take it all other being could stand a little of underworld poisoning left in them with out it killing them, and with the kiss it would be gone... But my guess they put 10x the poison on this dagger then what happened before the why she looked scared after getting the sent... But she'll be fine I'll tell you that much." Aria sighed, she and Lucy was looking at her.

"What!? How?" she gasped looking at Zara. "What is it?" Leaf asked going over to Zara. "She doesn't have any injuries!" she exclaimed. "Yes, like I said she doesn't die easily". Leaf huffed.

Leaf ad Aria saw the necklace with a star on it glowing. _'Good it means that she's fine at lest_' Leaf sighed. _'Yes but what happens next is...'_ Aria exclaimed! They were worried since she took in a lot of poison what was going to happen.

(Zara's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw once again I was sent out! _'Ugh... Great every time that means I'll be stuck like this for a while... Maybe a few days.'_ I muttered I saw that I was in a hospital like room I went beside Leaf. "Hey there." I sighed he just hushed me I saw I the corner of my eye Aria saw me. _'Grr I hate being ignored! ... I wonder why Aria is human right now... What ever I'm still mad about the whole being ignored thing.'_ I mumbled they left and Leaf stayed for a bit.

"You alright?" he asked looking at me. "Yeah I'm fine, I hate being a sprit it's a little boring I can let then see me... I'll do that then!" I exclaimed then sent a small harmless blast of magic to allow them to see me like Aria and Leaf.

"Your not allowed to leave this room watch the boy that you kissed!" Leaf huffed I blushed and was mad that he had to bring that up. "I had to and you know it!" I yelled he waved and left the room I started to pout like a child.

I took out the journal which was one of the few things that I had and could use as a sprit I looked through the book. I saw a picture of a boy he had a mix of orange and cherry-blossom (pink) hair, I was blushing looking at it. _'Who is this... He quiet cute... He has a__hair colour similar to Natsu's only the boys hair was lighter in the pictures hair is lighter and that flirt... I hate flirts... But beside that he looks nothing like them besides the hair colour and that it was spiky... Why doe it feel like I knew this boy once in the picture?'_ I wonder as I blushed. There was a picture of a boy that looked similar but older, his hair was a mixture again of the 2 colours, his eyes a brown, green colour. I found another picture with 5 people with the boy. _'This picture is quite old!'_ I muttered.

Time skip~An hour later

I was floating around in the sky in the room I saw Natsu move. _'Hum is he waking up?'_ I muttered went over over his face. His eyes opened and I flew back and hid. "Ow!" he yelled I looked at him where I was. He looked around and scratched his head.

"Good I'm happy your alright!" I exclaimed not thinking that I would even get answer since i'm a spirit and Leaf took down my spell already. "Um who are you?" he asked (sweat-drop). _'He can hear me?!' _I gasped, I didn't think he'd hear of answer me. "Well I'm Zara... I'm sorry about what happened! If I told you sooner you won't have gotten poisoned!" I exclaimed he looked at me. "Zain" he repeated. "No! Zara! Z-A-R-A! That's my name don't mix it up or else... Oops sorry! Just don't mess it up." I told him. "Zara! Zara I got don't kill me!" he exclaimed. I actually had a force of power around me making me look scary. "Heh... Good... But I can't hurt you I'm-" I started!

"Are you a goest or something?" he asked seeing that I was floating. "Um yes but no at the same time… I'm not dead, unlike how you almost died, getting cut by a poison dagger." I exclaimed.

"Really?" he muttered. "Yes but no normal poison either it was from the underworld it can kill anything... Except me since I can neutralize any kind of ailments including for others." I told him blushing saying that, he gave a confused look at me. "It's so booorrrrring like this! My grandfather won't let me leave the room all because he knows that I'm weak like this... But few can see me like this! He so mean! Natsu! Maybe if you wouldn't mind... There's one exception to the rule and that is I had to watch you to make sure there was no side effect to the cure that I made to get ride of the effects of the poison that it many have done and heal." I exclaimed giving him puppy dog eyes which I'd say and my friends agreed the I did quite well.

_'I think begin able to see me is a side effect?' _I muttered, but wasn't sure since I had use my blood to save his life the side effects are weird. I was getting really excited my hair was prickling. _'Calm down I can't let myself get so excited, that I forget to keep my I guess true appearance hidden.' _I sighed at the fact that I can't even show what I really look like to people.

"Fine!" he sighed finally caving my wolf-dog features came out an my tail started to wag. "Yea! I get to leave! Thanks Natsu I owe you, I didn't want to be stuck in here!" I exclaimed he saw my tail and other wolf-dog features that I had, I looked behind where he was looking. _'Of course!'_ I groaned.

"I have a question what's up with the on an off with the tail and that?" he asked I laughed put in my fingers together. "W-well um... It's... Ah... Kind of what I meant by monster… For no reason I can change between this human and a pointed human features since birth... Apparently" I muttered my ear and tail kind of drooped down afraid of what he'll say.

_'I'm going to be shunned again, by the people here.' _I muttered. "That's cool you look cool, and I guess other's would think cute too!" he exclaimed I blushed when he said the cute part. _'I can't remember the last time or if anyone has called me cute before!'_ I gasped he looked at me amazed.

I was actually happy someone wasn't afraid seeing me like this. I smiled and started to laugh. I felt a few tears in my eyes. _'I-i can't believe it...' _I cried.

"Hey don't cry I didn't mean to make you sad!" he exclaimed I giggled. "No I'm happy I've never meet someone besides my home not afraid, others were afraid, so really I've been alone for a long time... So I'm happy someone actually likes me like this!" I sniffed Natsu tried to wipe the tears away. "It not going to work Natsu... I'm a spirit." I laughed but I actually felt his hand. _'What! How?'_ I exclaimed.

"I hate seeing people cry." he muttered I giggle giving him a smile. "I like this place it's different in a good way I can feel the bonds between you guys, I wish I could have that… like you guys here." I exclaimed. "Why not?" he asked. "I can't... If I get to close... I'll most likely bring your deaths faster… and the fact I probably won't stay long." I sighed I looked down.

"Where'd you get that?!" he huffed crossing his arms. "It my fault you almost died." I muttered. "But you saved me." he told me. "I'll bring worse along, people always go after me." I mumble.

"Jeez we're Fairy Tail mages here-" he exclaimed but I cut him off my ears perked. "Mage's, so this dimension has magic?!" I exclaimed he looked at me confused.

_'Good magic's a thing here! It won't be to hard to keep my powers or the weaker side at times, but at least I won't have to worry about…' _I started then shivered at the thought. _'The 'witch' burnings I hate those, things… crazy people that believed magic, or someone different should be burned' _I sighed, shivering think of it since they tried to burn me like about 10 times! Who does that really?!

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm sorry I can't say... The less you know the better... I'm probably going to leave as soon as I can so I shouldn't tell you if we only know each other for less then a day." I sighed.

"Why leave so fast?" he asked another question. _'I'm pretty sure i already said that I was leaving now I got to explain.' _I huffed.

"You have a lot of questions! But I have to even if your mages, I'm a strong mage too and so are the others... And I've heard that there are only a few left after fighting are enemy... Each one ended the same way-" I told him shivered at the thought of what happens!

"Each one of use no matter died by are enemy... Each kill was... Cold blooded... Murder." I told him. "Ugh!" I groaned fell to the ground.

Natsu caught me I held me head. I save I girl starring death in the face not afraid at lest not showing it. She was chained to the old wall two looking at her one with a sword I saw glowing eye in the corner in the shadow. "I'm sorry but you won't get me to be afraid! I foresaw this months ago, I am no longer afraid... But you will regret killing me Flame! I could have saved you two!" she laughed.

I saw she was bleeding but her wounds not closing... I looked in her face she didn't look scared only saddened why…? _'Why was she sad?'_ I wondered. "The blade in your hand... How funny killing me with my own blade the Bleeding blade. The only weapon that stops me fast regeneration ability, and the only sword that would have a chance to kill a demon like me." she chuckled as I saw a tear start to fall from her eye!

"I never though that my own blade was the one that was going to kill me... But I should have know my scar I was given it was from that blade." I heard someone beside me sigh.

I looked over I saw the girl that was strapped to the wall beside me. "I was sad about who was there... I knew him my friend was brainwashed or something! And then Flame was my spy both allies I trusted.. something happened to them that the dime-invaders did! I can't even save him... hither of them…" She sobbed.

What came next was seeing Flame stab her right in the heart I felt the pain in my chest as it ran her through. "Uggghhhh!" I and the girl screamed in unison I could barely open my eyes I saw the girl beside me just like me.

I watched the sword be pulled out, the wall was covered in blood, and the girl went limp. "Let her lose, Gale!" Flame huffed. She fell to the floor Flame left well Gale stayed The journal fell out of my pocket.

"My journal you have it!" she exclaimed I nodded but besides that I couldn't move. "Good you'll need it." she told me I still couldn't see her face but I watch to the end.

Gale fell to the ground something happened his fine met changed. He picked her up the glowing eyes came out it was a cat then Aria appeared. He could talk I her his cat talked too I felt like I remembered him but it just wouldn't come to focus.

He took her to another place I saw another come out from no where I saw both of them crying. "Master Leaf!" I gasped. She was placed down I watched as her breathing slowed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, why did you appear only when... I started to die! I missed you why didn't you tell me! I wish it didn't end like this!" she sobbed. "Don't we could save you!" he answered she shook her head!

I could see the sadness in his eye's but it was glossed over like mine with a mist of mystery. _'She knows him, and he feels like he knows he I know that feeling' _I sighed. It was hard to see them, with him not being able remember.

"I knew about my death a long time ago I'm dying... I'm sorry that I never answered you back then... You were my first friend! I never forgot you once I missed you and you brother, and my siblings so much! Don't worry I won't be alone I'll be with Milo... I just wish I could have had one more day with you." she coughed giving a small smile coughing up blood.

I looked at her like she was dead but she was just holding on. "Who are you" Leaf asked? He answered but I couldn't heard so many things were missing, I could see that blood was dripping off the table from the girl that dying, after his unheard answer she died.

The thing I heard, "I remember my name…" That is what I heard before it went dark."I died that day, I was worried for the 8 normal people that I gave the dimensional's power to but they've done well." she exclaimed.

I saw her give a smile even with the pain it was like a mirror. "Don't let life slip from you." she smiled I saw her hair move I though I saw the mark on her shoulder, then she turned around.

"Life is something great done let it hold you back." she laughed. "Wait your Iris!?" I asked yelling a little.

"Yeah! I'm Za- I mean Iris… but I'll give you an official code name, instead of wolf-dog, it's too giving… your Arcus the roman equivalent to Iris… see you later Zara Wolf-dog Arcus! Please save my allies." she huffed, and everything became bright.

I opened my eyes I was in the place I was sweating I head a major headache. "Ugh!" I groaned putting my had where my heart is. _'It was so real I can still feel the pain... This is the second time I've seen this now… she's told me the same thing too... why?'_ I groaned Natsu looked at me a little shocked.

"Sorry I'm fine now." I told him. He just started in my eyes *stare* it started to scare me. "Your lying!" he told me I frozen up. "Um... Um...… Fine I'm lying! But I've had it happen to me before! It so real this time it was triggered from telling you about how they get murder. I don't know who but I saw a girl get killed the one who wrote the journal of mine." I exclaimed showing him.

"She was run trough, on her shoulder before I heard, and what I saw was her being run right through the heart... I could feel it the metal so thought the pain the coldness of death! I never felt that before... Ugh.. It was hard to bare, I saw her die! The scary part she wasn't afraid she new what was going to happen... And was sad for her friends to her death not herself... She said that se saw her death long before it came." I explained.

"I feel sad for her." I told him. "Whys that?" he asked. "The one that she was really sad for was take by my enemy... And watched her die… and he couldn't remember her I know the look… He got out to see her death. She was looking for him for a long time till to death finding out it was him her ally taken but not even able to remember! They loved each other I could see it... And he had to watch her die not by his hands that her death was caused." I sniffed. He pulled me it to a hug I looked at him.

"Your crying again, I already told you I don't like to see people cry!" he told me I stayed like that. I was in quite a lot of pain I don't get why of what level but it killed.

"I'm sorry about this Natsu." I muttered he was still holding me I was blushing a little. "I'm here for any of my friends." he told me. _'Friend?! I'm a friend!' _I gasped.

"You think of me as a friend really but I caused so much trouble for you guys, I know you think it's cool but I'm a monster..." I muttered twirling my hair nerviously of what he'll say.

He hit the top of my head. "Yes your a friend stupid! I can tell that your, different then you actually show, in you eyes there's kindness, caring, fear, courage, and there shrouded in many mystery ways." he told me I didn't believe that he really knew that. "In what ways?" I asked. "Who you are, your past, what you do... But I also see some kind I pain." he told me. "Spot on!" I muttered pulling my knees in.

"Hmm at lest you admit it! Lucy never does." he exclaimed I giggled. "Natsu your funny... Are you trying to cheer me up?" I chuckled. "Yeah, I just hate see I friends sad or hurt." he exclaimed. "Thanks... Your a great friend." I told him he was giving me a goofy grin.

"You know not many people can do that... Read someone's feelings and my no less I've learned to hide them more then others can." I laughed. "Why do you do that?" he asked looking at me.

"I need to I can't show weakness not saying emotions is a weakness but it is in a fight were you can tell someone's moves from there emotion's... My job... My secret job so many things happen but I have to to hid my own pain. All of us do it... Me, Leaf, and Aria that is we've lost... Many time's but only a battle not what we protect but a lot." I sighed.

"What have you lost?" he asked. "A lot more than anyone... I'm sure this 'job' is because of it! It just a feeling... But I can't give up or all will end." I answered.

"Thanks... I just after seeing that I don't get why I saw it... Or why I felt the blade pierce me at the time it piece the girl shackled to the wall." I sighed he looked surprised at that last part.

I got up after Natsu let me go. "I guess it would be good to kept people around that can cheer you up! I've been lost for a long time not often brighten up... Thanks! You at lest gave me some hope Natsu, I was run'n out!" I exclaimed.

_'He's a interesting and nice person. I've never met someone like this before.'_ I exclaimed I floated up in the air close to Natsu. _'I've never met someone who like's me for my before! He's not afraid of me like this he like's it maybe I'll show him my other forms when I get back in my body I can't change into them as easy though!'_ I mumbled as Natsu opened the door I was behind him!

I want are with Natsu floating above him. My grandfather saw me out of the room and want over to me I went behind Natsu. _'Grandfather is scary when he's mad.'_ I muttered

"It told you to stay there!" he huffed at me crossing his arms. "Actually you told her to look after me." Natsu told him. He was shocked that Natsu knew what he told me and he glared at me. _'I'm not using magic he can actually see me!' _I exclaimed.

_'What how?'_ he asked. _'I'm guess cure it the reason' _I answered him. I could use telepathy to talk others. _'I can't believe someone actually talked back to him!'_ I gasped holding onto Natsu's arm looking out from behind him.

"Come out behind him before Leaf get angry!" Aria exclaimed she was behind him. "Master Leaf is scary when he gets mad." I whispered I notice I started to dig my claws into Natsu's arm. "Oops sorry Natsu!" I exclaimed letting go. "Master Leaf?" Natsu asked.

"Yes she is my student along with my granddaughter." he exclaimed. "He... Was the first you can't get any better then training with him... He takes few students I'm the only one recently." I answered.

I saw that Leaf wasn't to happy and saw that his power started to reacted from his anger. "Look out!" I exclaimed I pushed Natsu out of the way as I countered his attack.

"Stupid! Your just lucky that you can use magic like this!" he huffed I shook my hand. "Your the one that's stupid letting that happened! I know well enough when you get like that your power isn't under control!" I growled as I help him up.

"How can't he touch you?! Your a spirit right now?" Aria asked a Natsu got to his feet. "I don't know... Maybe the cure?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe... Then that means!" Leaf exclaimed. "You made something that let's people see spirits without you magic!" Aria exclaimed I sighed an hung my head.

"My magic you took it down yes?" I asked. "Yes they would think your dead seeing you being a spirit for the time being, hanging around like that!" Leaf huffed.

The others have been looking over here. "What's going on over there?" I heard whispers. "A fight broke out between that old guy and Natsu and it seem like something happen." whispers went on. "Sorry I caused something again." I sighed.

"It's alright." Natsu told me giving me a grin. "If I didn't that use the cure none of this would have happen at all!" I muttered looking at the ground. _'I keep screwing up! I'm just a failure... But I guess I didn't mess up to much Natsu at lest isn't dead! that's something I didn't mess up.'_ I exclaimed I felt a hand on my head. "Don't beet yourself up just look forward." Natsu told me making me smile.

Leaf took me to the guild master's office who's name I still don't know. "So why are you here?" he asked Leaf. I cast the spell it makes it so only people I want to see me.

"Sir I wanted to personally say that I'm sorry about all this, the attack, and the poison dagger I will take the responsibility for this!" I exclaimed doing my bow.

"So your up?" he asked looking at me. "Not really." Aria laughed. "What do you mean by that?" he asked I pointed to the only necklace on me it was the star necklace.

"I'm still out down there my physical body is still trying to detoxify me. But this necklace when my physical form I can't use I become a free moving spirt, like this… anyways Natsu is fine, and up, but I'm very sorry that happened." I exclaimed but I think I confused him.

"She meant is that the necklace on her neck can let her move with out a physical form, it is a sacred item that is from one of are goddess!" Leaf explained. "Hmm... You have a lot of odd items with you." he sighed as he went back to his desk.

"Yes well you haven't seen anything until you've seen the gate or the realm between... That is something." I exclaimed! "So what are you going to do well you wait?" he asked me as I started to float up in the sky I looked at him.

"I have to stay here until I can return to my physical form... But after that I'm probably going to stay around I'm sure that if Flame does send someone they will come here if, I won't be any trouble will I?" I asked. "No it's fine!" he exclaimed.

"I'll help out here! I can't go anywhere else. We don't have anywhere to stay." I exclaimed. "Certainly we would love to have more pretty girls here." he exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed I bowed. "You could join are guild." he told me I looked at him. "I'm not sure... But I'll think about it! And I promise if I want to join any guilds in this dimension this is my first choice and the one I will join alright!" I exclaimed with a wink.

I left the masters office. "What are we gong to do" Leaf asked me. "I'm sure that if Flame truly going to send people that it will be here, or the lest until the barrier is gone..." I stopped I saw a image different. _'A vision why now?'_ I exclaimed I saw what it wanted me to do.

"We have to stay!" I exclaimed holding my head when I get visions I get little headache unlike what happened earlier. "I saw something of the future there... That's why." I huffed! "Don't read my mind!" They both exclaimed I stuck my tongue out at them and went in the air and fly around without wings (I was floating that's what I mean). "Hehe I'm not going to let me get me!" I laughed.

I saw Natsu looking up at me I wave to him giving him a grin he smiled back then I ran into a pole. "Ow!" I yelped sliding down the pole then fell to the ground.

"That must have hurt!" Natsu muttered looking at me "I'm good I'm still alive!" I exclaimed putting a thumbs up I heard him chuckle.

I pouted then saw my tail wagging at me and grind I shot up and started to chase my tail. "I will get you to today tail I swear it!" I growled going around in circles trying to grab my tail. I heard my friends start to laugh for my silly antics.

_'I don't want to think of it… but I can entertaintian at lest!' _I huffed. I stopped about when I was so dizzy I fell to the ground. "Ugh... That was not smart doing that for 3 minutes." I groaned trying to get my bearings.

"I feel drunk" I whimpered. "I'll let them see you now" Leaf sighed and cast the spell. Natsu went over to me. "You shouldn't have do that for that long then!" he laughed helping me up.

"Well I made you laugh right?!" I asked. "Hey when did she get there?" the blond asked. "She's been here for awhile Lucy." Natsu told her looking at his friend I chuckled. "Natsu it told you unless a spell was cast you, and my fellow 'workers' can only see me!" I told him has he help me stand.

"Nope." I yelped and my legs gave out Lucy tried to grab me but her hands just passed through me.

"What?" she exclaimed as I was on the ground. "I guess I'm not ready to stand yet." I laughing Natsu an Lucy were confused why I went through her.

"Why did that happened?" she asked. "I'm a spirit that's why!" I exclaimed scratching my head. "Wait does that mean your dead?!" Lucy exclaimed I waved my hands.

"No my necklace allow and forces me at times." I exclaimed this time using Natsu as crutch to keep me up. "Why can Natsu touch you like as a spirit?" she asked seeing him actually help me to a table. "My cure I messed up probably giving him the ability to, it was by accented really! It was by accident but I promise you that it was all by accident that any of this happened!" I exclaimed, half lying since they didn't know how bad it gotten.

"Truth is she supposed to stop the problems, hehe n-not start them." Aria laughed as a dog once again I glared at her. "If I wasn't dizzy I would kill you right know Aria!" I grumbled holding my head.

I pulled out the journal I could never leave it no matter how angry I got with the thing I had to just keep it with me. "What's up with that journal, anyways?" Natsu asked he was looking over my shoulder.

"Oh well I'm not really sure but grandfather gave it to me not long ago, he never said the reason, but it has an assortment of things at the time before I got it, I've used it like the last person but it was a journal it has drawings, like the of the people I need to find. Also pictures old ones, and a couple of him." I exclaimed looking blushing a little showing I saw a girls look and from there expressions they like what they saw.

"He's cute I'll say that." Lucy exclaimed looking at the journal. "I don't know why but I feel like I know him?" I muttered holding my head. "Why compared to the pages before these are quite blank." Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, maybe I'll tell you why one day but not yet." I sighed. Giving her and Natsu a grin picking up my journal.

"I got to keep you guys from knowing everything about me… maybe one day I'll tell you more about me, maybe I'll get to show you some cool things too!" I sighed Aria fallowed behind Leaf properly said good-bye.

"So what are we going to do. It's unlike you to stay, we can't stay here!" Leaf exclaimed I stopped in my tracks. _'Agh! I still didn't think of sleeping wise after I'm back to normal! And for Leaf and Aria as well! What am I going to do!'_ I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Zara: Okay Arcin the chapters done know tell us whats wrong?!<strong>

**Arcin: Fine. I'm just a little frustrated, and stressed, I haven't got much time to clam down I guess, and well, in high school I'm in the band and play the flute and this one part in a song is really hard, and I've been working on it but I still can't get it! I was one of 3 people that couldn't an it made me feel a little singled out.**

**Natsu not fallowing this at all just staring at the computer **

**Zara: Oh it's alright, just try your best Arcin, you can't let it get to you!**

**Arcin: I-i know it's just that even though I've been working on it I still can't get it.**

**Natsu grins and lights his hand on fire.**

**Arcin: Natsu? What are you doing?**

**Natsu: Nothing!**

**As he touches my wooden chair.**

**Arcin: Zara! get the fire extinguisher! Now I got another thing to be sad about!**

**Zara runs out of the room, and I grabbed my textbook.**

**Arcin: Natsu you idiot! Don't sent things that aren't yours on fire!**

**Arcin chasing after around the room hitting him with her textbook**

**Natsu: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Zara runs back in the room. **

**Zara: Arcin! Take it.**

**Giving her the Fire extinguisher.**

**Arcin: Eeek!**

**Spraying it where it was on fire and Natsu in the process. **

**Natsu: Hey!**

**Arcin: You sent my room on fire your punishment is not done!**

**Arcin chase Natsu around again. **

**Zara: I hopped you like this last chapter… eek! Hey watch it!**

**Natsu: Zara help me.**

**Zara: No way, she's deadly when you get her mad enough to chase you around with a text book.**

**Natsu: What?!**

**Zara: Leaf was knocked out for making a comment to her after a really bad day.**

**Leaf: Don't even bring me into this!**

**Arcin: Any ways, please review, hopefully it won't be as bad next time as in sad, and that I'll be in a better mood.**

**Natsu: Don't kill me I won't set your room on fire again.**

**Arcin: We'll see.**

**FYI I'm not really like that I just thought you'd want something funny! See you again in chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Arcin: Finally I'm finish that project!**

**Aria: You mean the one that took a few days to do?**

**Arcin: That's the one! I just hope the teacher see's it or I am going to lose it, spending 2 days to put a it up and it didn't go, after spending hours on en-**

**Aria: Wo wo calm down! Your getting red in the face like when you see that boy you like- **

**Arcin: Don't you dare!**

**Arcin's face turning red think of the boy. Zara walks in.**

**Zara: Oh there you are Aria… Is Arcin think of that boy again?**

**Arcin: S-shut up!**

**Now a bright shade of red Arcin is freaking out. Happy comes flying in.**

**Happy: You llliiikkee him!**

**Arcin continue to turn red. **

**Arcin: You cat! I'm going to get you.**

**Arcin starts to chase Happy around, Zara was on the ground laughing so hard you'd think she's dying.**

**Aria: I-i guess I'll do the intro. Arcin Enroth does not own Fairy Tail, nor any of it's character. She only's own her own character's now onto chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding out thy enemies plans<strong>

** Chapter 2;**

(Zara's POV)

"Did you forget that you can turn completely sprit already!" I huffed smacking my head. "Oh yeah that's right! I'm so used to sprit I forgot I wasn't like that at this moment!" he laughed I smacked my head with my hand again.

"What about me?" Aria asked, She was at my feet looking up at me. "Your a dog that uses a pendent to talk to other humans beside me and Leaf, and can change forms... If I'm right I don't think they'ed care for a dog, but you can turn invisible can't you with on of the charms can you not?" I sighed. "Yeah! What about it?" she exclaimed.

_'I wonder sometimes if these 2 are stupid, dense, or just plain forgetful!'_ I muttered shaking my head side to side. "Meaning your fine if they sent you out you can turn invisible and come back in." I told her.

I went to the infirmary with Leaf and Aria. "Why were you clinging on to the boy you know it's a rule that were's not allowed to date non-crosser anymore!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I know it's just, Natsu is so nice, sweet, and kind to me he actually like me like this!" I exclaimed. "Wow haven't seen one like that before! He's a keeper!" Aria exclaimed. "Not helping the fact Aria!" Leaf growled.

"You now I've have had trouble making some friends, and he was the only other person besides you to that I let actually come close. He's kind to his friends, I can feel it so I can't help it! I what to be friends with him and his friend Lucy they different then others I've met!" I exclaimed.

"Be careful you know that just talking with us could put them on the capture/kill list." Leaf told me tail wagging. "I promise this I won't put them in danger an do all in my power to insure that they will not be in danger by me." I exclaimed I quickly made a potion that will allow Lucy to see, hear, and maybe touch, spirits when wanted by the spirits (i.e. myself and Leaf and invisible Aria's like Natsu because of my potion he got my power of sight of that kind) but I have to want me to be seen by her which will be most of the time anyways but I can't actually make the one that allows to see all sprits yet... I'm actually not even sure how.

It been a week an a half and I'm still stuck like this I got Happy Natsu's blue cat and Lucy to have a drop of the potion I made. I've help out by organizing, inventory, and putting up the job requests. I actually became good friends with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy over the time that I've been stuck like this.

I was putting something up on the board while Aria was asleep on the counter top. "Zara I haven't seen Leaf for a while do you now where he is?" Mira asked. I sat on the counter beside her searching my head. "Yeah... But he's really pissed with what's happened." I sniffed just thinking what he could be doing. "He's most likely keeping guard." I told her shivering at the thought.

"Why is he mad at what happened? Wait what actually happened?" she asked. "Well that is... He's angered that it's taking so long for the poison I leave my body... But I had a feeling it was going to happen! Compared to the attempts before there was 10x more of underworld on it! Natsu was lucky he lasted as long as he did! A demon would have died 30 seconds after it touched! But besides that he doesn't like my choice of staying in the area." I sighed. "Whys that?" she asked as I started to float in the air drinking my tea.

"My job I'm constantly put my and other's around me in danger, and I'm often looked for and the longer we stay in one place... The large the chance of being attacked, eventually causing here in the after shock... It's not that he hates anyone here but worried and what's to keep me and others safe." I told her frowning at the thought.

"Really he doesn't show it!?" Mira exclaimed. "Well he has reasons... Beside the fact of emotions getting in the way of battle... He told me that he saw the ending of his world and the beginning of new ones, all the people he once knew are dead but my grandmother! He doesn't show it with facile expressions... He shows it I his eye'a and by his actions! He never opens up in public... He's actually quite funny... Heh... I guess I could say my grandfather is a little only a little like Natsu." I laughed looking down at her tail wagging as I was feeling my ears.

"Why would you say that?" she asked. "They are both kind, funny, and caring... But Leaf doesn't show much and he is very quick thinking and wise, I haven't seen Natsu battle before but Leaf will make the hard decisions that are hard to make... He learned that sometimes it's no choice! He's master of weapons, hand to hand, magic spells, spiritual, healing he teaches me all kinds of things but he can't when I'm like this... Also he's a bit of a pervert." I sighed. "Have you had to make any hard choices?" Levy a blue hair girl asked me she must have been listening.

"Y-yes I have... I had a friend or ally. I had to stop them! They were rampaging I wanted to stop them I tried everything I looked into his eye's... He told me to... Kill him I argued with him but he told me that there was no choice his spirit cried for help he wanted to die. I went back an got ready and got my guns... He yelled for me to fire I cried after I fired. I went over to him his dying body he was a friend that I brought from home and I had to kill him... I killed my friend Rease! He knew what was going to happen and still pleaded me to kill him but I knew I had to do it... He was cursed I found out a looked for something to lift it... All meant his death but as soon as I got close what I though of finding it was to late there was a limit of when he would be stuck like that a large rampaging demon, is what he became not anything you've seen... He had no control any more! He didn't want to. I even found the witch an she couldn't lift it even with my treats she told use that, each night he will become the beast and in 7 days he will never be human again for ever destroying anything it goes past! On the last day I tried what I thought could lift it but it didn't work... He didn't want tone stuck like that so he wanted his friend to kill him!" I cried nose running. I pulled out my journal and opened it to a page.

"This was the last night." I exclaimed showing them it took 2 pages. It had horns a devil's tail, giant bat wings, large pointed ears, sharp teeth spins large claws, and rough skin. "He destroyed almost an entire content!" I told them. "Oh that is scary!" Levy exclaimed. "What's worse is the drawing doesn't even grasps the depth of terror that it really was." I sighed.

I could help but be sad... Holding my legs close. "I'm going of to think... Tell Aria when she wakes up." I sighed putting the glass down. I walked out the doors. _'I can't be seen by anyone in town it seems.'_ I exclaimed. I went around and listened. "What are we going to do with Zara?" I heard mumbles. "We'll use her capture her to get money and when we get the ransom money we'll kill her!" they laughed.

"Damn why won't these people leave me alone." I spat. "We'll go after her tonight, she's in that large building's infirmary in his place." the man laughed.

My tail prickled at the conversation I hate people like to use or try to use me for ransom often. I hate it, I heard the only reason some can follow me around is from a invention that opens a portal.

"My job... And my life are just the worst! In both of them I'm hunted" I muttered! I went to the sky as put in my headphones to listen to music. _'I wish I could get my items in my storage system like this I really want my guitar! I could write a song.'_ I huffed. There's an item it is the ultimate tool, it holds many and anything.

On a pervious job of mine I had to become musicians. It was me, Jade, Aria, and Rease were a band we got what we needed but I loved to sing play! My stage name was the wolf-dog demon, my 'costume' was me with my demon look, are 'costumes' where are when we have the animal features. I made are that every-time we played thing we had ear plugs that made sure we didn't lose are hearing. I was called demon for the looks but also my playing! I could play all the instrument we played, of course I practice the songs but still... Well I love playing either way!

I went over to Fairy tail it raced thought the door "Maaassssstttteeeerrrr Llleeeeaaaaaffffff!" I screamed flying through I the infirmary. "Zara?! What's wrong?" he asked. "Well I went outside and over heard some people talking! Grandpa there after me again! They said of using me for ransom why?" I exclaimed!

"Grrr that stupid invention! Your never safe since then besides the normal... We have to make sure these people don't find out! We can take care of it yourself but you need to start meditating to force yourself to wake up now!" he told me. "B-but you know it's not good the more-" I was cut off.

"I know... But there's no choice well get it... And I know it hurts." he told me. "Yes... I just wish that wouldn't happen." I sighed. "Master Leaf please insure I'm not disturb, and protected you know I be come visible! Heh... The only plus is my power with the necklace grows... Even if the affects of forced wake up are temporary it sure is a mean price." I puffed as I crossed my legs.

"Yes... Will do Zara." he answered as he closed the door. I started the procedure to force myself back.

(Natsu POV)

I was eating with Happy when I heard someone yelling coming in "Maaassssstttteeeerrrr Llleeeeaaaaaffffff!" they yelled and flew past me. _'That girl... Um... Zayn... No... Zaya... No... Zara that it! What up with her?'_ I wondered. I looked around it looked like no one noticed her even though I heard her loud an clear!

_'Wait that's right I remember her telling me something why! Oh yeah... That poison dagger... Lucy told me what happened. How she have to save... I guess she would be nervous... After kissing me to talk to me a guy she recently meet… No off topic! Something must have happened!'_ I exclaimed. I went to the infirmary and hear her conversations but not much though.

What I got was someone's going to attack her she didn't want to worry us, and they're a way for her to wake up. _'Why haven't they used it originally?'_ I muttered. "Listening to other peoples conversation are you Natsu?!" I heard I froze I was listening to the conversation so hard I didn't notice her.

"Lucy! Shh! I want to hear this!" I whispered Happy flew over to me. "It must be that girl again!" Happy snickered.

"Why are you so interested in her anyways? Everyone else is but you must know something more then us about her?!" Lucy asked. "Yes and no! I know more but just little. She's keeping something large from us! She told me she's taught to hide feelings... That they are always in pain or sad." I told them.

"True but why would you what to know! I'm sure she told you the deeper you get into this... The more you learn about us the worst off you are." _he_ laughed behind me. "Where her friends!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Humph... You may be friend it the fact is that unless she know's she can't tell you anything else! And if I had my way we would be gone." he laughed! I turned around and saw Leaf behind us, we where busted.

"What is with you." I muttered it happened in a flash he was right at me. "You don't get the thing we've went through we may not show it but inside we're as alone, in pain! You've never seen anything until you see a love one killed in front of you, a friend, or Allie! We've seen it before!" he growled then let me go.

"I only stand you for my granddaughter's sake I know she's told you this... But even through I've lost many... I would say what Zara's lost is worst! She needs friend but se can't have friends with out them possibly dying! Are life is a joke! But we stay alive for clueless people because they can't do anything!" Leaf growled I saw Lucy was afraid of the man I saw her trebling so I pushed her behind me.

"Leaf get back of we have a job to do." someone huffed this one I knew was coming. The Dog came up the stairs during mine and Leafs argument

"You shouldn't bother them just get back we need to make sure that she's ready!" Aria exclaimed. _'What is with these people?!'_ I wondered after that.

(Lucy's POV)

I never knew that they were protective over her! Why is that?! Why do they feel so sorry Zara! She seem so happy going around with us.

I started to go home after that balancing of the liege. "Be careful!" I heard someone called Plue was beside me. "Plue I wonder know that girl is thinking about it! That girl she doesn't seem bad but why does she stay away saying that she would put everyone in danger?" I asked. "Pu-puun" Plue answered. I got home and like normal found Natsu on my bed.

"Get out." I screamed kicking him. "Hun?! Natsu?!" I asked him. "I don't like what I heard coming over here." he mumbled. "What?" I asked

"I hear something I didn't like at all!" he answered me. Happy didn't like it either I could tell. he was almost as quite as Natsu! "I heard 'will use Zara! Well take her tonight take her by storm but I'll go first' is what I heard!" he told me! I was shocked -at that fact. "What do they want with her?" I asked.

"I don't know but they didn't have scent like here similar to Zara's as in the unknown!" he told me. "What are we going to do?" I exclaimed! "We'll protect Zara! She may not be part of the guild but Natsu still owe's her his... Hehe... Life! And she's are friend!" Happy exclaimed!

We decided that we would help we don't know how many there are. So we can't let then take all of them on alone! "Natsu make sure not to go over board! It's are guild we're at this time!" I told him!

I raced off afraid for a new friend. Hopping that we won't be late. Wanting to protect the new friend that gets the interest of so many who all want to kill her.

(Happy POV)

I looked at Natsu in confusion as we left Lucy's. He wasn't telling Lucy the whole thing.

_Flashback_

We were going over to Lucy's like always when Natsu all of a sudden stopped. "Natsu what are you doing!?" I wined. "Shh!" he hushed me.

I saw him get mad, angry he was burning. "Why?" I heard him muttered. He grabbed my quickly and move as 3 daggers appeared wear we once were!

"Natsu what did you hear?" I whispered. "The girl that's staying at the guild." he started I nodded! "They're planing to kidnap her use get for ransom! But apparently after they get the reason they're going… to kill her!" he told me.

_Flashback over_

I couldn't believe this Natsu worried about someone this much! Besides me, Lucy, and the other guild members, he's never done this to some outs side of the guild! Does he like this girl or... Did her see something in this girl?! What could it be!? I noticed it was almost night I started to wonder if we would make it in time to stop the attack!

"Happy what are you doing?" Natsu asked me. "Nothing Natsu!" I answered. Natsu left me with Lucy. "Happy I could tell your thinking of something! What is it!" Lucy huffed. "Maybe I was but I'm not telling you Lushi!" I laughed.

I wonder if I'll fine out what the answer is... Maybe not! Knowing Natsu its probably something stupid! But I still like him... But I can't help but ask myself what it could be that he's thinking!

* * *

><p><strong>Arcin was holding Happy's tail, and pulling the leash on Aria<strong>

**Aria: Come on Arcin why do you have to do this**

**Happy: Let go of my tail!**

**Arcin: You are being punished! **

**Aria & Happy: What?!**

**Arcin: With a bath!**

**She pulls off the robe she was warring you see her warring a bikini underneath and goes into the nice steaming hot bath tub.**

**Aria: Yeah!**

**Happy: What?!**

**Happy was confused what was going on here, and was not following at all what was happening.**

**Aria: The bath is the fun part what come's after not so much. **

**Happy: What come's after. **

**Arcin: not too much just you getting fancied up…**

**Arcin puts here face under the water and grins (evilly) her thoughts**

**Arcin (thinking): This is what they get for making me so nervous and fluster, just to get a laugh. **

**They have fun in the bath tub holding Happy close. putting in fur softening shampoo, and conditioner. And pulls out a container of wash out hair dye after doing his fur.**

**Time skip~3 hours later**

**Aria and Happy wake up from a nap they don't remember taking.**

**Arcin: This is my pre-breed animals, Aria and Happy.**

**Some random person: Ok then your next for the pedigree pet show. **

**Aria: What?! Come on!**

**Happy: W-why is my fur…**

**On stage the Fairy Tailer's were in the audience since Arcin told them she's in the show. Along with Leaf and Zara who were hiding there laughs, knowing what was going to happen.**

**Arcin walks on stage with Aria and Happy.**

**Natsu: Um?! Why's Happy's fur black.**

**That's when Zara couldn't hold her laughter any more and burst out.**

**Happy: What?!**

**Arcin: Don't worry I can wash it out now lets finish the show!**

**Arcin leaves the stage pulling Aria who was pleading for help, and Happy upset about his blue fur that is know black.**

**I hopped you liked it please review. See you again in chapter 3! Arcin :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Arcin: Natsu come over here!**

**Nastu: What is it? Am I getting hit by a book or did you dye happy again?**

**Arcin: … Neither I need you to sit on this suit case with everyone else.**

**You see Leaf, Aria, Zara, Lucy Happy, Gray, Mira, and Master Makorov (don't know If i spelled his name right that's why i only put in the master), where sitting on a suit case.**

**Mira: What's this for any ways. **

**Arcin: I'll tell you later Mira why not you do the intro today?**

**Mira: Sure! Arcin Enroth own nothing, but her own characters and story line she does not own Fairy Tail. Now onto chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Attack on the full moon…<strong>

**Chapter 3**

(Zara POV)

It's late at night the moon was high my eyes were closed. _'A full moon how fitting.'_ I laughed. I was closed to finish the retrial. I heard glass shatter I tensed up but I couldn't stop, not yet.

"What was that" I heard Aria exclaimed! I hated this sitting here just waiting to reawaken!

"Get in the infirmary quickly." Leaf exclaimed. "Remember to stay way from her after she's done!" Leaf reminded Aria.

I could feel the change of Aria's form. _'She's turned wolf Hun... She's getting real about this!'_ I exclaimed. "I'll protect you I promise." Aria whispered in my ear.

I heard windows crash they came for me! "Za-ra where are you?!" some laughed! "We've come to take you!" others laughed. "You will not touch her" Leaf growled, I heard clash of metal.

I hated sitting and waiting to fight it was hard to tell where they were! "Aaahhooooow!" Aria howled as she attacked someone getting to closed It was loud and seemingly endless. "I'm not sure how we'll hold them off Aria! These too many left! were strong but they keep coming!" Leaf exclaimed. "We can't give up!" she told him.

"Gate of the raging bull! Taurus." Lucy yelled. "Oh who's this lovely lady!" I heard swooned. "Taurus we're protecting the girl there be good!" she growled. "Alright sweat body!" he answered.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" I heard Natsu call. "Hey you alright?!" Natsu asked me. "She's fine, she can hear you just can't answer." Leaf exclaimed.

"Hahaha! We got who we're looking for we've won!" a man laughed. _'Now!'_ I exclaimed as my eyes shot open. "You sure about that!?" I growled I stepped in front. "Stay behind I'd rather you not get hit!" I snickered.

"Howl of the flame wolf, enemy burner!" I howled after is said that the room had pillars of fire blasting up from the grind, I quickly put a barrier around us when there was a burst of fire. Like I though the big leader wasn't going to die that fast. But he called followers!

"I'm not alone we have 3 others after me!" he exclaimed. "Really how kind for you to tell me. How long do you bet it will take me?!" I laughed power coming off me Aria and Leaf know to stay way when I'm like this, the man just looked at me.

"I don't know maybe just enough time for you to clean this place up." Leaf laughed, Aria shoved Leaf. "No way I'd say less than that! Master Zara isn't that weak and they've just done enough to tick her off too." Aria snicker. "True when Zara is mad you don't know what will happen!" Leaf laughed nervously.

"Wait Zara?! Then who's this!" he exclaimed. "Oh that's me! But this is me too. I'm a spirit that, you should not tick off." I huffed happily at his confusion.

I disappeared and appeared behind him. "I'm strong either way!" I laughed. _'I'll stall him for now! I hope you get what I'm doing they should get ready soon!'_ I sighed as I went into the main hall, as they fallowed me, out there. "Come on let me fight too!" Natsu growled. "Don't get into this she's angered at the moment and she's hard to predicted like this." Leaf told them.

"Leaf! Aria! Keep them safe... This will take a bit!" I huffed. Turned around looking at them, my ear twitched I could hear slicing air. "Zara look out!" Lucy yelled. "Don't worry the dagger would past through her… right!" Happy exclaimed. I turned around I saw the dagger, and quickly grabbed it.

My skin was cut by the blade blood dripped down I smirked. "This is going to be interesting!?" I laughed tossing the dagger to the ground. "That was covered in underworld poison and we put even more poison on it then last time!" another exclaimed. I saw the man was holding my physical form by the neck.

"From someone wanted!" he laughed looking at the others. "I'm not wanted in the aspect of law breaking though only for assassins right. The applause you'd get, money, jobs of higher class! Right I'm wanted to be taken out by my enemies!" I laughed.

"We don't care killing someone of your status, is great for us!" he huffed. "The ones who hate my job just out of pure jealousy. I can tell one of you is one, I don't care about you, your to easy to deal!" I shrugged.

Another dagger thrown at me. "Stop it! Why are you stalling!?" she growled at me. "Huff! You finally notice!" I snickered I crossed my arms. "I just wanted things out of the way that's all!" I huffed and sent a bolt of lightning towards them.

The glow around me and my body brightened so I let them get together once again. "I'd hope you would have noticed before it got real! To bad times up! FYI poison doesn't work on sprits." I puffed.

"What! Damn it!" he yelled as he just noticed what was going on now probably from the information on me, though the look was never told or known the name was, and the way you can find me is odd too… but this was there biggest mistake that will most likely end them.

I closed my eyes and I started to disappear fading. "Zara?! What's happening!" Happy asked. "Don't worry just make sure that you stay with Leaf and Aria don't leave them, there protecting you." I grunted holding my right arm were the marking was.

"What do you mean?! Protecting us! From what!" Lucy yelled! "You'll see just stay there I can't let you get caught up I this!" I grind I was in pain. "Arghh!" I screamed in pain.

(Lucy POV)

She screamed from pain I saw that her the others wanted to help her, but they didn't. "Why won't you let us out!" Natsu yelled.

"We can't! We want to but what else could we do! Nothing the pain she's feeling we can't do anything!" Leaf yelled. "Just sit down and watch." Aria growled at us. _'These people are quite scary!'_ I sighed.

"Natsu! We a sure you she's fine but what happens is nothing that we can control!" Aria sighed. I noticed that Zara's body started to had a faint glow. _'What's happening here'?_ I muttered. I then saw Zara's eye shot open!

(No POV)

Zara's eye's shot opened her wolf-dog features appeared and her eyes were dull. "Zara! Your alright?" Natsu and Happy exclaimed! She looked at them then got out of the mans grip.

"Hahaha! You thought you'd kill me! Hahaha!" she laughed and extended her claws baring fangs! "Zara the wolf-dog demon" he laughed.

She just shot a hand out and a blast of dark energy shot out and hit him! She licked her fangs and attacked him. Her attack unpredictable and practically savage! They were afraid of her.

"W-what power!" she stuttered in shock! Zara started to howl she and the people she was fighting was covered in scratches. "I hopped you where stronger for assassins!" she laughed.

There was only the one that broke in the infirmary. The others knock out. "Please I promise not to tell anyone anything!" he pleaded. "You promise?" Leaf exclaimed. "Yes! Yes I promise!" he cried.

"Zara! Stop!" Leaf yelled she turned around an growled. "I'm not listening to you." she howled an attacked the barrier. "You know what happened list time now allow the man to leave or I'll go out there and beat you!" he huffed "Grrrr! Get out of this dimension… Now!" she howled.

He picked up his allies opened a portal an ran. "Hah hah." she panted blood dripping off her claws.

"Zara you got to calm down." Aria told her from behind the barrier. "S-stop r-right t-there! I-I c-can't kill them they... Ugh... Accepted me! I-I c-can't let m-myself k-kill them! N-not a-another friend! S-so stay right there!" she coughed. "What is she talking about it her right?!" Lucy asked. "She's not in control... her instincts are! When this happen it's hard to get herself back in control." Aria explained.

"What do you do?" Happy asked. "Sometime we had to wait out, then also we could knock her out, but we normally hold her until she calmed down is what works most of the time." Leaf answered. "Why not now?" Happy asked. "To hold a barrier against her like that we need both of us!" Aria answered.

"We don't have time for the others are going to be coming soon." Lucy exclaimed. "Natsu where are you going?!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu ran out of the barrier. "Natsu get back here! When Zara's like this no one's and Allie! She is not the same person like this!" Leaf yelled.

He didn't answer and went over to her. She sniffed the air then turned around right to him! She started to growl at him, then slashed at him and scratched him.

She looked at her claws an sniffed the blood on them. Her eyes opened in shock and looked at him. Her eyes turned less dull Aria noticed this an bit Leaf on the ankle and pointed at Zara he nodded.

She didn't move just looked at her claws. He grabbed her and whispered something. "You need I calm down." he whispered, she lick his cut and whimpered but didn't hit him again.

"This is interesting?!" Leaf muttered. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked him. "When Zara's like this... no in general she's very picky of who can touch her, or get very close! Before it was only me, Leaf, and a few family members. She must trust him or something." Aria exclaimed.

She put her hand over his cut. "W-what are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him with a pleading look. It stayed there for a bit them she moved it away the cut was healed. "I cause injury on friend, so I clean an heal." she answered giving a small grin.

She looked at him, and he notice her eyes were dull, and where starting to turn to normal. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "S-stupid I told you to stay! And you didn't listen and got hurt by me. I can't control what happens like that!" she sniffed. "Zara." Leaf and Aria yelled and tackled me to the ground hugging me. "Come on you guys I got to clean this place up! So what did I do this time with my instincts taking over. Besides that last thing." she laughed.

They told her what happened, she was a little embarrassed. "Darn sorry to worry you guys!" she apologized scratching the back of her head the winch and look a her hand. "Shot forgot that I had claws." she sighed blood on them. "Why not change back?" Lucy asked.

"Can't!" she answered as she started to clean the place up with her magic. "What?!" they replied expected Leaf and Aria. "Did you tell them nothing! Or where you wanting me to tell them!" she yelled at the other 2.

(Zara's POV)

"Well I heard about there attack and when I'm a spirt I can really only use magic. So in order to fight them I had to use one of the powers of the necklace to force myself up, but it has draw back... Like crazy amounts of pain, my instincts take over I'm no longer in control of what I do, I only now what's going on after I start to calm down. Then there's the draw back of being stuck like this, over time I'll change back. With this I have five forms this being the 3rd form over time I'll change to form 2 then normal form 1." I explained.

"What do you mean without your powers?" Lucy asked me. "With my powers I have right to other forms." I told her. "Actually like I keep tilling her she has them with out the powers but she's only used them with and her fighting form's! But in her blood line he has human, mage, and also what you see now." Leaf huffed.

"Why are you telling us?" Happy asked. "Your my friends! Also I really don't want you to go around telling others please keep it between us!" I exclaimed. "Sure!" they answered. Leaf and Aria left, I stayed there! "Also I'll tell you a few more secretes I you don't tell anyone in a 2 and a half week time! I can't let people find out about me." I whispered. "Really?" Happy asked I nodded with a smile.

"Zara we have to go! We can't let people see you like this or your likely going to be hunted... Again!" Aria yelled. "I'm coming I just need to grab something!" I yelled back. "Hey if you want to get in touch, call this number... Or go to this address and tell the smith that your looking for someone with the code name Wolf-dog or Arcus they'll help ya' out" I told them giving a pice of paper with a number and a address on it. "I keep this phone on me all the time." I whispered. "Zara! Hurry up we have to go!" Leaf yelled.

"Be quiet old man I has to get something! So cool yourself down." I howled waving good-bye as I ran off after them! I jumped into the air, and wings appeared on my back I few into the air after Leaf and Aria and tackled into them, we laughed Leaf hit me on the head. I held my head fake crying then looked behind me and waved. "Come on let's go find a place in the area you baby!" Leaf huffed picking me up. "Hey I'm no baby! And put me down I'm your granddaughter not one of those girls you hit on." I yelled squirming in his arms I got out of his grasp.

"Come on I know a great place!" I exclaimed. "How?" Aria asked me. "I may have been a spirt but I didn't just stay in one place!" I huffed as we flew off.

Time skip~ 3 minutes later

"Is this really the place?" Aria asked. "Yep! Why don't you like it!" I exclaimed. "It's not that!" Aria sighed. "What is it then!" I exclaimed. "It's a wall Zara that's the problem how are we ping to sleep here! It's a cliff at a beach!" Leaf yelled at me!

"Did you forget!?" I huffed. I turned to the wall force my hand forwarded at the wall then I made a hole in the cliff! "I'm the one the can use all the elements in a few days with both of your help we can make a place to stay in the wall." I told them.

So we started to got started to make a place to stay in the wall in one night we got to solid ground. "Ok we're going to make rooms since Leaf's a bit perverted also it a cave so if someone came in an went this far we'll were changing it wound end to well." I sighed.

I made a place for my room it was large giving at lot of room. "How this for are room Aria?" I asked. "Great now just get the stuff from the d-gear." Aria told me. I grabbed the d-gear and opened it.

The d-gear looks a lot like a phone it works as one with range were ever where ever, but it holds everything I own, can change me into my fight forms, and a lot more!

I had all the bedroom items in there taken out. Carpets, bed, dressers, mirrors, blankets, pillows, chairs, a table and lights... That for some reason work. "How's that?" I asked looking at the room

"Perfect!" she answered and jumped on the bed I opened the dowers and saw clothes I pulled them out an started to change. I changed into a short sleeve shirt, shorts, a scarf that hides the mark on my right arm, and a fight boots.

I went to the main area Leaf was waiting for us. "Took you a while" he huffed. "Sorry I needed to get change." I sighed. "Let's get back to work!" Aria exclaimed me and Leaf nodded.

By the time we were done making the last room which was the kitchen I got the kitchen stuffed out that was in my grandfathers d-gear, it was about 2 days later! "Now all we got to do is to fix up the room that's the main room!" I exclaimed. "But what about people taking the stuff well we're gone." Leaf exclaimed.

"The main room we can put it away the other rooms we could put a giant rock well we're away." I answered. "I guess?" Aria sighed. "If your really worried I can make an illusion, so the hole doesn't look like it's there." I answered.

I put up the illusion then went back inside. "Guys 2 days have past!" I exclaimed. "Yeah I check my d-gear! We should get some sleep." Leaf yawned we nodded in agreement. "This is what happens when we get into something this big!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess but it went fast with Leaf's help!" I yawned I pined up a blanket to a door it didn't touch the floor but it will do." I sighed as I moved it out of the way to get in my room. I got changed into pjs and fell into bed. "Good night Aria." I yawned tuning off the lights. "Good night Zara!" she answered. I fell asleep holding a plushy that was in the bed.

Time skip~

The next day early in the morning. I woke up sweat running off my face. I got out of bed and got changed I went to the bathroom washed my face. _'Again! I new it wasn't my imagination... Damn why I have to protect these people from what's coming it will be the end... If I can't I'll have to use that spell.'_ I muttered.

I went to eat but I ate very little, then went to the main room and got a chair and sat down.

I got my guitar in my hand and started to play a few rifts. _'I hate getting to see the future sometimes! It's helpful but scary.'_ I sighed. "Zara why are you up?" I heard someone whisper. "Sorry I got a vision again, I'll just say this dime-invaders everywhere." I sighed! "So what happened?" Leaf asked.

"I-I'm not to sure, but I now that there's an attack that happens!" I exclaimed. "God we never can stay somewhere that these guys don't bother us." he sighed I giggled. "Thanks!" I thanked him he pet my head and ears my tail wagged.

"Now how about you try and change to half human." Leaf told me I got up. "I'll try!" I sighed. After a few minutes I got it done. "Hey look the I changed! It's not taking as long now." I exclaimed. "That's good!" Leaf exclaimed.

I covered the mark on my arm then waited for Aria to get up. "I still hate that I have to hid it!" I huffed. "Well that mark some my believe it's something else." Leaf told me, as I pouted. "Are we going or not I'm already now." Aria exclaimed I put a cloak on over myself then left the cave.

We left are current home... Which is a hole in a cliff. I put the magic up with a second little spell then went to Fairy Tail which was a 5 minute walk. I went to the door and opened them. I saw Mira and went over to her this place was as noisy as ever.

"Um... Could I get a herbal tea with honey?" I asked. "Why are you asking for that it's a bar, not a restaurant you know that right?" she huffed the hood over my face. "Yeah I know but I was hopping to have some lovely tea before going out." I sighed.

"Going out who are you?" she asked. I looked up "Zara! Your alright!" Mira exclaimed. Grabbing me over the counter. "Yeah I'm fine! I just need to get some place to stay which took awhile." I laughed! "I'll get your tea right away how about you take off the hood!" Mira told me.

"I-I'd rather not... Cause a panic." I muttered. "Oh come oh it's man to hide yourself" Elfmen exclaimed! "One I'm not man I'm a women, two I do not want to start something, 3 don't call me a man again!" I huffed. "Jeez Zara you sure can be scary." Mira sighed placing the tea down in front of me I took a sip.

I got a quick flash then move out of the way with my tea. Another flash I floated into the air! "Nope not going to happen you won't get the wolf-dog." I laughed. Sipping my tea what happened next happened fast I was grabbed by the hood. "Your fast that's for sure." I sighed! He wouldn't let go and the button popped open and I fell to the ground.

I caught the cup and growled. "That was not nice I was just having fun... I never get much of that now." I muttered! I went over to the bar glaring at the guy that still has my cloak. "Zara what up with you ears, teeth, and nails?" Mira asked.

"Oh that it's nothing I stuck like this for a little will before I can go back to normal I would have like in not have been seen, unless fighting but that seem not to be and option." I huffed. "Any ways in need some money you won't happen to know any where I can get some cash?" I asked?

"You can get one here." Mira told me. "Yeah but aren't it only for guild members I'm still nervous about that part..." I muttered. "Why don't you try out a job from the request board decide in a few days, and please don't destroy to much!" the Master told me. "Master when did you get here?" Mira asked? "When that thing happened between Her and Luxus. I'm sorry about that." he apologized.

"It's fine… But sir I notice that those 6 aren't here the scent here is very old what with that?" I asked. "Well Natsu, Lucy, and Happy took on a S-class quest Gray went to get them and Erza went to get them plus Gray before they get them-self killed." Mira told me. "S-class?" I asked tilting my head. "Yes mage of the that passed a test to take on harder requests." Mira told me.

"O-ok I'll try out a request by myself... Aria and Leaf will follow me what ever my choice is... I'll try my best!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure!?" Mira asked. "Yeah I'll be fine, I can handle myself." I exclaimed looking around. I floated up to the second floor but not to the ground I just stayed at the balcony. "Give me my cloak." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Why should I listen to you!" he huffed. "I'm not even trying to be hostile dummy I just want my cloak! The faster you hand it over the faster I can leave you alone!" I huffed. He din'td seem to like that so he sent lightning at me!

I saw it an grabbed it I glared at him. "Don't attack someone for no reason. All I want in my cloak that you took from me!" I sighed still holding the lightning in my hand. "How can you do that with out it hurting you?" Mira asked, "Oh it hurts a little, just not as much." I sighed switching it to my left hand.

"Stop showing off Zara! Being a caster of the elements she can use, absorb, deflect, stop, and defend against magic. But it doesn't mean that it does nothing to her, really if she's not prepared it'll hit but the damage she takes but it differs, on the person and strength." Leaf answered sitting on the bar, I glared at him, he got the message.

"Why are you so strong?" someone's asked me. _'Leaf could I give a very vague explanation?'_ I asked? _'Fine! But stay very vague!'_ he answered!

"Well the reason is my job that I do... That I currently can do... My enemies are strong for the average worker in are work they have trouble, and it is stupid to face the big shots alone unlike me I have trouble fighting the higher ups. I read that in one place there's a special trained group of people that can but have trouble fighting the lowers of my enemies. But I don't have one I have many strong, smart enemies! Only current people are part of my work. It actually the blood in use that determines who joins. Me it was a given, others it's a energy they have, and few people that are chosen to go into the work... But that's all in allowed to say. There's actually more depth into this then you'd think." I laughed.

"It's best you not ask anymore I'm putting my foot down! The more we say the more danger that is faced!" Leaf told them. "So well never find out more!" Mira exclaimed. "No! There's a chance but only slight but there's requirements." Aria exclaimed who was in a stool using the charm that allows her to talk.

"What are these requirements?" Levy asked a I was trying to pull my cloak from Luxus! "Trust with the people, that they can keep a secret, that they can handle a tough opponent... And not die or get captured, and a lot more." Leaf told them jumping off the counter, I flew backwards!

"Yeah you learn to be careful after almost dying, and also having the person dead in the end." I sighed the snapped my fingers. I made my cloak go back into my storage then back to my hand! "Nun!" I taunted sticking my tongue out, I went to the ground.

"Do you have no fear?!" a older man asked me I think his name was Wakkaba. "Yeah I have fear! Just not of people or most mage." I exclaimed pointing to my grandfather stopping looking away when he look at me I heard a few people laughed.

"A-anyways let's get you a job!" Mira coughed. "You sure are an odd one you'll fit in here." Mira whispered. "It not fitting in that matters, it's how well she likes you guys, an pass the test." Aria laughed I glared at her. "Yeah this one has trust issues!" Leaf whispered my ear twhiched I hit him on the head. "Grandpa! I'm not as bad as you so don't talk about that." I huffed dragging him with me following Mira.

"Come on let me go!" he wined I dropped him then kept walking. "Don't even try acting old Leaf, you now that doesn't work!" I muttered. He grumbled something under his breath.

Mira handed me a job. "You good at fighting right this you have to take down a group of people. First you go to the client at the address then do what the job says or what the client says." Mira explained. I looked at the page I didn't know how I was going to get this place without getting lost.

"Would it be alright if someone could take me to the place we don't now the area well and in don't want to get lost?" I muttered. "You mean that place listed?" Mira asked

"No… in general!" I explained but that didn't clear anything up, but made her even more confused. "Don't try to think about it, you won't get it." Aria sighed. "What she's trying to say that we'll need a guild for a bit. Until we get the system, she's not good at things like this, so we use a navigator, but something like this, I'd rather she have a guild to get used to others, in this place." Leaf sighed!

"Your warming up!" Aria snickered. "Shut it dog!" he huffed crossing his arms. "Great Aria now you got Leaf in a huff we have I deal with him for the rest of... Well actually forever we have to deal with him." I whispered.

Mira found someone that would take us to the place. We went to the train station Leaf was sprit so I me and Aria could only see him. We boarded the train, which are guild had to pay for my ticket, thank goodness that they didn't care for a puppy.

I was looking at the guild. "Ok why are you staring at me your actually scaring me." he told me. "Oops sorry about that! I didn't me to... Anyway thank you for helping me!" I exclaimed I noticed that I got a strange scent from him.

"I don't think I introduce myself. My name's Loki." he told me. "Zara, Aria, and the person you can't see is Leaf." I answered looking out the window. "Your cute-" I cut him off right there! "I don't like the players so don't try, oh an also if you haven't heard the one you can see is my protective grandpa!" I huffed pulling out my journal.

"Ok what's with you?" he sighed. "Sorry about her, unless she gets the right wave I guess from you. You got'a work your way to good terms! Not like se hates you it just she's really bad with new people." Aria exclaimed. "Sh! Don't talk... Ahem... Well it say this your scent isn't human why?" I huffed. "I don't know what your talking about!" he exclaimed.

_'Great this game I love this game... Not!'_ I huffed, closing my journal Leaf laughed sensing my anger. "Ok I'll tell you something if you answer the question after wards, demons blood oath?" I told him. "Fine demons blood oath!" he sighed, I grind! "I got to use that more often." I snickered. "Yeah that would work great for many occasions!" Aria agreed.

"Alright what did you make me do?!" he asked. "A demon's blood oath, you can't break it so you have to tell me or something happens." I answered. "But that only works with demons maline the deal right?" he asked me. "No comment!" I answered!

"Ok I'll tell you why I was starring at you." I sighed opening my book once again! "I guess that you look a bit like a boy in a picture with the hair and eyes, see! I don't really remember him or even know if I know him." I told him, whispering the last part! He answered my question following the demon blood oath, which was good for me… not so much for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcin: Well I probably won't be updating for a while, a little over a week most likely.<strong>

**Natsu: Why's that?**

**Arcin: I'm going out of the country for 10 days and I'm not really sure if I'll be allowed to take my computer.**

**Zara: Well that explains the suit case.**

**Erza: Natsu where are you!**

**Leaf: What did you do to Erza!**

**Leaf ran into the room a little scraped up.**

**Natsu: I got to go!**

**Running out of the room.**

**Loki: What happens in a demon blood oath anyways cutie.**

**Arcin: Eeek! **

**Screaming for she didn't notice him there and hit him.**

**Arcin: THIS is why I'm going on vacation!**

**Yelling running out of the room.**

**Lucy: Well that was weird for her at lest.**

**Arcin: Someone do something like closing.**

**You hear a door slam in the background.**

**Zara: Well I'll do this then! Hope you liked the chapter, see you in chapter 4, when ever that's done. **

**It is true that I'm not going to be at home for sometime, and it's unclear if I'm able to take my computer or not so in advance in case I'll be back in around 10 days, I leave on thursday Easter stander time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Arcin; Hi everyone I'm ho-me… what the hell happened?!**

**Walking into the door, the house is a mess and for some reason the talking dog became a truant over everyone.**

**Lucy; Arcin help us she's gone mad!**

**Arcin slams the door behind her.**

**Arcin; Clean this up NOW! My families right behind me and we been up since yesterday!**

**There's a hard banging on the other side of the door.**

**Someone; Arcin H. Enroth open this door right now!**

**Arcin; Damn! When did I ever say the dog was in charge any ways?!**

**Zara; She took over when you left, and locked, almost everyone in the basement or the… ouch dungeon as she calls it. **

**Arcin now rubbing her head, seeing only, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Zara, and Loki, up here.**

**Arcin; Loki?! why are you here did you flint with the dog or something, and were's Happy?!**

**Loki; Happy went to find you to save us and I'm did nothing at all this time.**

**Natsu; Arcin please save use from this crazy dog truant.**

**This was completely not his character, but looking at him and Gray are in bad shape. **

**Arcin; Zara I'll need your blade!**

**Gray; What does the V stand for?**

**Arcin; Really I'm going to fight the dog truant over… lady and that's your question?! Grrr I'll just tell you later! **

**Aria; Ahaha you'll never beat my I am ruler here!**

**Arcin; Oh really!? I haven't had sleep for 24 hours you do not want to mess with me!**

**Over with Happy who is… in who knows were.**

**Happy; Arcin where are you? Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, only her own added characters. Now back to finding Arcin! **

**Yes I'm back after 10 days I'm back from my great vacation! But now I got a stupid large amount of homework to do **㈷7㈶6** Why homework givers, why must you have given me homework so close to Christmas brake!? … Any ways on to chapter 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>The flirt, Her first job, and the facts<strong>

**Chapter 4**

(Zara's POV)

He took me to the client's house, and then the client told us where to go from there. "Zara, make sure you don't kill them, remember that your only allowed to kill the dime-invaders! Oh and I think I heard that people only use one type a single type of magic here but I'm not sure even though follow those guide lines." Leaf told me in nodded telling him I understood.

They walked over to where they needed to go Loki showed them the way. "Stay out here I can take this!" I muttered, getting my staff out.

"Why do you need that?" Loki asked. "It enhances my magic... Maybe I shouldn't use it." I answered end up with putting the staff away.

_'I can get out of hand sometimes and I'd rather not destroy anything I'm work under Fairy Tail… even though I I'm not a member, I shouldn't do something that stupid. I'm to professional for that.' _I sighed.

_'No you're not you've destroyed thousands of buildings, when have you started to think when your going into a fight!' _Leaf huffed. _'S-shut up!' _I growled.

I ran in there and decided to use Fire. I wasn't really in a great mood at all. I fought them alone which normally would kill normal people.

Including the fact that I'm not in a good mood that could kill someone if there fighting me, without my team who make sure I don't go over the edge… at times.

I was hitting them left and right. They were falling like flies, what didn't help was my claws were drawn and was cutting into there skin so they started to bleed.

The scent of blood, I didn't like it too much, when ever I could smell it… I get an image of a sword, either stabbed into my heart, or into my right shoulder, at the start. The scent of blood the image I get I only see it at the first bit, but then goes away.

I punch someone across the face, and he feel to the ground. I grabbed them by the shirt. "W-what is she!? I-is she some kind of demon!" I heard them gasp I couldn't help but smirk.

"You!" I growled at the person I was lifting. "Eek!" they yelped. "Were's your leader!" I growled. "I'm not telling you!" he spat, in my face. *Tick* I wiped the spit out of my face, then smashed him into the wall.

"That was **NOT** a good idea! I'm in a ticked off mood as it is, and so help me that you, if you do not tell me what I want! I'll take you to the underworld personally, and spitting in my face did **NOT** help that fact! You caught me on a bad day… and you **BETTER** tell me what I want to know!" I hissed, and you would swear that with the look of fear in his eyes that I was spitting venom.

"U-up the s-stairs. D-down the hall. There's a l-large door. H-he should be in there." he stuttered. I let him go letting him fall, he was done and out for the count.

"Are you sure she'll be fine by herself" Loki asked Aria?! "Yeah unless someone's stronger then the guy that she fought awhile back which is very unlikely" Aria exclaimed!

Time skip~ 10 minutes

"It's alright now they're done" I yelled! They came in a saw the place it how it wasn't totally destroyed, and all in a pile. "There alive right" Loki asked.

"Yeah I knock most of them out others I beat there knocked out cold. Also they still have a pules, so they're fine, but I did get what the clint wanted so the jobs done." I sighed. We left and went to the clients house with what they wanted.

"I would have done a lot more but you master told me not to destroy to much, which wasn't hard I just had to change my attacks and style a bit!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah this girl she's a great at making plans for battle! You should have seen her old battles!" Aria exclaimed. "Really?!" Loki asked shocked at that fact.

"Yeah I had a lot of free time, so I started playing games with strategy games for fun." I told him, as we left the clients house with the reward throwing him his cut of the money.

"I have to say thank you again for your help Loki, I would have gotten lost without your help." I thanked him with a bow in a fancy odd style, my lower leg's crossed arm at my stomach head dipped down the other hand behind my back, face was to the ground.

"N-no problem!?" he stuttered, as I looked at him from my bow. I turned around started to walk off towards the woods.

"Zara?" he called to me in a confused tone.

"What is it?" asking looking over my shoulder. "The train stations the other way." he told me. "Yeah. I'm going home but with a faster way! Later." I sighed as I walked off again. "

Wait!" he exclaimed I turned a round an looked at him. "Your different than earlier, and at the guild." he exclaimed.

"I swear to god's and goddesses if your hitting on me I'll will smack you right here! Right now!" I growled, fangs baring Leaf tackled me.

"No not in public! I hate that someone's flirting with you but your in public!" He huffed with his protective tone, I could tell him fangs where out as well.

"No! I mean at the guild you showed a fearless, cheery person, on the train you where cold, but now your a mix, but more friendly." he explained.

"Yeah, I'm different around people, but I'm not that cold you'll get it, I'm not sure of too many people here in this world so I'm defensive." I sighed scratching my head.

"So are you going by train or do you want to come with me?" I sighed. "I'll go with you Mira wouldn't be happy if you or I if we got back at different times." he sighed.

"Are you really going to use the teleporting magic speed." Leaf exclaimed I nodded we went to a unpopulated area and I started to draw the circle.

Time skip~ 2 minutes

"Done! We'll go right the front of fairy tail" I sighed clapping my hands together. I pulled Loki in the circle an chanted the spell. The next thing you new we were in front Fairy Tail.

"We back Mira!" I exclaimed going inside. "Please keep quiet about what just happened… and the other stuff too." I muttered he gave a little nod then left me going somewhere else in the guild hall and I sat on a stool.

"You got back fast, you weren't gone to long." she exclaimed turning to me. "Yeah I got it done pretty fast, then went to the clients, and I had a way to get back pretty fast too." I told her giving me my usual tea, I took a sip.

"This is interesting how things work here. My work it was first come first serve." I giggled. "Good job then, and what of the masters offer? Have you thought about it more?" she asked me.

"Thanks! It's not too bad, I'll think of the guild master's offer to me. I'm just a little worried, I guess." I sighed. I finished my tea an left the guild about future plans. I climbed up tree an sat dreaming in the branches.

Time skip~ 2 hours

I felt shaking then a rush of air. "Eek!" I screamed and fell face first to the ground. I got up quickly angrily that I was forced out of the tree from someone moving it in the first place.

"Who in the underworld did that!" I growled, scanning the area. "Leaf what the heck I told you not to do that when you know I'm sleeping in it!" I huffed, stoping my foot and crossing my arms.

"Well there's a message in Fairy Tail for you! How else was I going to wake you." he shrugged. "

It an hour away from night! Is it that important!" I groaned. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I looked at his face an saw he was serious.

_'Damn! not good it must be real bad! I can tell he doesn't want me to see it but looking at his expression it no laughing matter.'_ I muttered, then started to take this real serious.

"Fine tell 'em I'll look at it tomorrow morning! Make sure to tell them not to touch it, if it's something like that! It has something evil creature or evil magic inside! We can't open it so close in the night it's way too dangerous! I'll be practicing in the cave when your done come, an train with me some more. We don't too many times like these to train together." I told him.

I was hitting targets with my bow charging the arrows with magic energy when Leaf came into the cave. "Zara ready for sword training?" Leaf asked, I turned to him. "Yes Master." I answered bowing to him.

I got my sword out the bleeding blade the strongest of all the blades, once was cursed blade the curse broken was by my master for Iris so she could use it in battle!

It get's stronger the more blood it has on it that's why the blade is blood red and it is called the bleeding blade.

I only allow my blood and the enemy's blood on this blade well it is in my hand! I'm no murder, nor am I crazy!

I lifted my blade an went into my fighting stance, I looked at him. "Go!" he yelled. We both spared into action swords clashing the sound if metal rang through the cave sparks flying from the clash of metal. I got a cut on my cheek and him on his arm.

A swords lock quickly and we could look one another in the face we both were sweating from the force of the blows and the strength of one another.

"Have I improved?" I asked looking at him in the eyes. "Better... But not good enough to beet me, yet!" he told me throwing me backwards. I round backwards then spared up an rolled to the side. He was so close he split my hairs... he was that close!

"Arg!" I yowled as I was kicked back to the wall. I slumped down but get the rush of air a put me sword above me.

I caught his sword I put my other hand on the dull side, to use more strength. It was a stuck but I quickly used my right leg and kick his pressure point makin' his leg give way.

I got out of the bad stop to be, I moved from the wall and stood up. I twirled my sword watching Leaf. Leaf sprang up charged me I tried to get out if the way but he caught my side forcing me to the ground. I opened my eyes his sword was at my trough.

"You did get better, Zara but you have to be able to force me into a hard position though to win the fight." he told me sheathing his blade. I gabbed his hand and got up I put my blade away as well. "I'll never be good enough." I sniffed, whipping the sweat from my face.

"Zara they ones before you where still training as well, but you're second best, the last one did well enough alone." he told me, he looked at me sadly looking at me for some reason.

_'Why is he looking at me? The last one had the worst of all deaths, apparently according to the records. Not like anyone like seeing stabbed in the heart anyways but hey what can you do when your going to be killed by the enemy that want's you dead plead them to be saved from? No not an option they will kill you… but the worst part was she __knew__ that she was going to die that day!'_ I muttered.

I went an took a shower to get clean Aria was already asleep in bed. I got change an got in beside her. I looked at the roof in my bed room, questioning if I will ever get my answers, to the many questions that I have asked?

* * *

><p><strong>Arcin; Hahah I've bested you!<strong>

**Aria; I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'll never so it again!**

**Arcin; I'll have to deal with my parent's now since I locked them out.**

**Natsu; Wait what does the H stand for?**

**Arcin; I hoped you forgotten.**

**Zara; what does it mean?**

**Arcin; It stands for Haven-Anew. Ok! Now let's no longer talk about this!**

**Arcin storms out of the room. Everyone followers her but Natsu.**

**Natsu; Ah… Arcin would like me to say that ****this part was for fun, Arcin is her pen name not her real name! The fully name thing with the middle name was made for the effect for her getting in trouble not her real middle name!**** She also want's me to say to please review, she, likes to read the reviews with nice, and helpful comments, and would love to have more! You can PM her if you want to, talk or ask something of choice of the story or just to talk. Oh and we'll see you in the next chapter! Chapter 5… and has anyone seen Happy by chance I haven't seen him since he left last week!?**

**Over to Happy who is who knows where!**

**Happy; Where am I!? Arcin?! Lushi!? Zara?! Natsu!? Help me, I want to go back to Arcin's now!**

**Happy is sitting on a mountain peak location unknown at this time… ****hopefully Zara goes to get him soon.**

**This chapter is much shorter then the rest, FYI I returned yesterday but fell asleep before I could do anything, ㈷4 sorry but I got it done today ****at lest! ㈶9㈵1**

**See you soon everyone! **✌㈅4㈳4

**Oh and If I'm not done my homework and don't get to post another chapter before then. Happy holidays (not to exclude any holiday that happens). ㇳ6ㇳ3ㇴ1 (I got no symbol for anything else… sorry, just found out it works on here! Sorry.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Arcin was busy working on her computer, at her.**

**Zara; How do you write these chapters, so fast?**

**Arcin jumped unknowing that Zara was there.**

**Arcin; I've written up to 20 chapters for this story, so far including the one's on Fanfiction, it's just I have to put the finishing touches on them, before putting them up or change the length which I did with this chapter. It went from one chapter 5 to 4 separate chapters.**

**Zara; Why's that? **

**Arcin; The program I write it on is to start is a little basic, and has no page splits no of them so I don't know how many pages I've written until I press the command print button.**

**It's silent for a bit then Arcin thought of something.**

**Arcin; Hey Zara have you found Happy yet?**

**Zara; Eep! I got to go.**

**Arcin rolls her eyes. **

**Arcin; I guess she forgot. Anyways, I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's character, I own own the character's that I put in my story. Any ways on to the Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Death threat, an a Battle against dimension Jumpers<strong>

**Chapter 5**

(Zara's POV)

The next day before sunrise, I woke up early and quickly got changed it to a bikini, grabbed a towel, I went out of the cave, looking at the nice clear water. I got my wings put my towel down an went over the water till I got to a deep part.

"Woo who!" I howled as my wings disappeared to a feel the water. *Splash* was heard as I hit the water. "Ahh this fell great it cold but that's just fine." I sighed I started to go back to shore as the sun started to rise. I grabbed my towel and ran into the cave I quickly dry off got changed, grabbed a cup of hot chocolate in a travel mug.

I wrote a note saying I went to Fairy Tail early. I was humming a little tune of a song, as I walked over to Fairy Tail. I got over there an opened the door, I was the only one here. _'Odd. Why was the door unlocked?'_ I muttered. *Sniff sniff* I quickly sniffed the air.

"Blood its stale but its still blood... I don't like it." I muttered, I followed the sent and found it. It was a envelop it clearly had blood on it. I could see the stains, I could tell something wasn't right about it at all. I gabbed it and it was addressed to me, I really didn't like it now, I didn't now anyone expect the people from Fairy Tail in the area.

I opened the envelop an read what was inside I almost fainted! It was a death threat, telling me not to tell what it says, and a meeting, it was in 7 days from today. The person want me gone an knows almost everything about me. I started to tear up, hands clenched into a fist. _'D-damn it! Why?! Why me! Why am I hunted like an animal.'_ I cried, falling to the floor on my knees, tears were falling from my eyes.

"Damn it! Why?! Why me! What happened in my past?!" I sobbed. _'I'm being threatened, again,and worse they are threatening others too.' _I sniffed. I punched the floor, I made a crack but hurt my hand more.

About an hour later Mira came by. "How did you get in?!" she asked. "The door was opened unsure I came in ready to fight but all was fine." I exclaimed. "Well that's good... So do you want the letter?" she asked me. "I already got it. It was on the table, covered in the scent of blood…" I exclaimed.

She looked at me in shock! "What are you talking about it's right here." she exclaimed. "Oh god! That's even worse." I gagged. I took the letter "I think the person who broke in, so the letter with blood on it i would find it since they knew there was another letter I would come early to look at, Shit!" I muttered.

I opened this one, it was almost as bad! "Damn not good." I growled. It was a letter for me saying there coming for me, people just love to hunt me for some reason. "How did this one come?" I asked. "Dagger through the window" she told me.

"Damn!" I cursed. "What's wrong?!" she asked shocked at my outburst. "N-nothing I'm fine!" I stuttered. "Mira be careful the person who left the letter I found this morning, it had blood on it the sent was… never mind but, you have to be careful. This guy, I have a bad feeling about this." I told her, my voice was forced to say that to her.

_'That blood, it smelled kinda like my own.' _I whispered. I was afraid, this guy was trained. Known's about me, my allies, all of it, according to the note.

I was quiet for the rest of the morning. Until I was tackled of the seat to the ground. "Zara your back!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed. I was panting I though for a second I was being attacked. "Yes I'm back! I've been back for a few days... I got some where to stay, nothing great though." I exclaimed. "Will you show us?" Happy asked. "Maybe someday." I giggled giving a small smile with a hint of sadness.

"What's up your not your normal self?" Natsu asked. Instead of answering a saw Lucy and went to talk to her. "Lucy I haven't seen you for some time." I exclaimed "Yeah, nice ears." she exclaimed seeing my pointed ears I laughed with a toothy grin. "Who's this Lucy?" a scarlet hair women asked.

"I'm Zara." I exclaimed. "Well nice to meet you my name is Erza." she told me. "Why are you avoiding my question." Natsu huffed right beside me. It made me jump and I almost hit him, but stopped myself. "Sorry… but I can't tell you alright. I'm not allowed so drop it!" I exclaimed I saw the stripper…I mean Gray.

I drank my hot chocolate that I brought with me at the bar. "That note have something that made you jumpy hun." Mira exclaimed. "Y-yeah what it said what was on the one…." I exclaimed. I put my hot chocolate down. "There was blood on it right." she whispered I nodded.

"Both threats… of death. It's getting a little hard… this job, I started it not long ago but… I feel like it's not the first time, the death threats… it's never easier to see them." I mumbled felt warm. I felt Mira put her hand on my head, smoothing my hair to calm me seeing my fear, and discomfort.

"I'm going to start heading home… I'm not feeling well… more mentally then physically tell when he's up Loki we'll go on that job request tomorrow." I muttered. I got up but stopped when I saw Lucy Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray around a table.

_'Ancient text is being said.'_ I exclaimed. "Why because of the letter?!" Mira asked. "Hum… I'll hold out I guess! The answer to your question it could be from the excitement, but most likely fear." I sighed. There was a bright flash from it I felt a magic energy, change of some kind. Right as is was no longer bright and they started to freak out. I blinked an rubbed my eye's.

'No I have to be imagining things' I exclaimed. I then saw Natsu run out of the building, and Loki get up from the ground. "Loki! Your up! I'm feeling better now! So come on you promised to take me out again!" I exclaimed. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he stuttered blushing a little I tilted my head in confusion.

"Come on you promised to go out with me again." I exclaimed. "Wh-" shocked faces on Loki and the people who just came back. "Loki! Let's go the longer it take's for us to leave the longer it takes to get back!" I wined. "When did we start going out?" he asked me I was taken back. "What are you talking about it was yesterday don't tell me you forgot?!" I huffed. "Wait you and Loki are dating!?" Gray asked me.

"WHAT! Why would you think that!" I exclaimed. "Well you first told him, he was taking you out! Then you said go out with me. After all that you told us since yesterday." Erza exclaimed.

"Yeah yesterday! But were not dating, Loki helped me out I wanted to try the way the guild worked so I took a job and Loki was my guide. He promised to be my guide until I was sure I wouldn't get lost around this wor- I mean place. Plus there's the fact of my grandfather hates guys near me, then fact I can't stand flirts, another one is I'm not allowed to date people… because of a… stupid job… policy." I sighed.

"Really?" Gray asked. "Yeah! Mira had him go with me to make sure I got there making sure I did get killed! Right Mira!" I exclaimed. "Yep." she answered that's when I got a closer whiff of there scents. I did smell the normal scents plus another. _'NO way that wasn't my imagination then?!' _I gasped. "Y-your Natsu!" I gasped. "What how can you tell?" Elfmen asked me.

"1; Though its another persons body I can smell a small scent of another person, 2; my eyes I can see the soul that's inside when the body and soul does not match" I whispered! "Zara! We got a job!" Leaf exclaimed then stopped when he go in the guild. "Whats going on here?" he asked I turned to looked at him and shrugged. _'I think it was an old swap spell.'_ I sighed.

_'We should get out of here… the 'job' won't wait!'_ Leaf answered. "We'll later! I got my actual job to do… Oh by the way Lucy I've got a pretty nice place, I'll show it to you later kay!" I laughed leaving Fairy Tail I left them in confusion of what really just happened. "So were is the portal or rift, this time." I sighed, my expression and demeanour changed completely.

I had a cloak over me I had to stay hidden I already changed into my main form for these things. "So it's just closing right?" I asked keeping my claws from sight. "Yes just this way." Leaf told me. He was a sprit so others could't see him Aria at my side. "I wonder if that means Flame's stupid barrier's gone?" I mumbled.

This portal was in a city a bad place for a portal about 7 minutes away… flying. I went down an alleyway to a opening with the way I came the only entrance and exit. "Leaf watch the exit, Aria make sure nothing come's out the portal I'm going to look around do a area check." I exclaimed. I started to sniff around… literally. My hood down, and my tail swishing under the cloak.

"Since we're alone, just the 3 of us… Do you like Natsu, _princess?_" Aria giggled. I started to blush thinking of it. "N-no I can't! I'm not allowed… anyways it'd just end bad, being around me is a death wish!" I sighed. My nosed twitched when I got an odd sent. "What's this?! We got unknown scent. That I'm sure it is not from this place." I exclaimed I snapped my fingers.

_'This portal must be the one that my new assassins came through, the ones that broke into Fairy Tail…but it's a small chance it's someone else.'_ I muttered. "I better close this right away!" I exclaimed. "Also don't call me princess." I huffed.

As soon as it closed we were ambushed. "Great! Aria lets get 'em!" I exclaimed, throwing my cloak off and my mask appeared on my face. "Right! Let's go master!" she howled.

She changed into a large wolf, they looked in shock, as me and Aria howled. "I can't believe it, the roomers are true!" one exclaimed. "She's back. I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't seeing it." a female gasped.

"Let's get her we can't waste anytime!" another exclaimed. Some ran off and a few stayed behind, telling the ones running an lute some places here. I was about to go after them but I was attacked. "I guess you want to fight me first." I laughed. Me and Aria quickly beet them then heard a scream. "Let's go!" I exclaimed running to where we heard the scream. The was a dead body on the ground. "Where is the person that did this?" I asked a bystander.

I was pointed in a direction an quickly found the scent of blood. "Fetch! I'll try to get around and me you on the other side!" I exclaimed. On the way I found a few of them and fought with them. I slid to a stop right in front of him. "Got you!" I laughed Aria right behind the man.

"No way I'm losing here." he laughed, flicking his hand, and more jumped out. I pulled my swords from there seethes. "It's going this way. Hun!" I huffed. Me and Aria we're fighting them sending them all over the place, my swords clashed with the leaders, sparks and magic flying.

_"Wolf's lightning howl."_I chanted, and a shock of lightning hit the ground and some enemies. _"Air slicer."_ the leader chanted, and it was sent my way I saw what was behind me, so I stayed, in place. _"Gust."_ I casted, discerning the strength of the attack and then letting it hit me.

I had a gash on my leg, arm, and face, from the attack. _"Phoenix Inferno."_I cast, sending a blast of fire at him and his followers. I changed weapons to a scythe. "Get over here!" I growled, jumping after them.

(Aria's POV)

I was fighting enemy's and noticed the Leaf was fighting to. _"Air blast"_ I cast. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Fighting… hey where's Arcus?" Leaf asked.

"Your calling her that now hun… wait I though she was with you!" I exclaimed, slashing another enemy. "No I lost her a while ago!" He huffed. _'Damn it that's not good.' _I groaned.

_"Quaking earth monkeys wrath."_ Arcus casted. "Damn it!" Leaf cursed. The whole place shook as we ran over to the source. I noticed Wolf-dog (Zara. Who is also called Arcus to clear things up), struggling with her scythe stuck in the ground.

I watch as we could do nothing but let them get away threw a newly opened portal. She pulled her scythe out an ran to the portal touching the portal she was sent flying back… in to another build.

(Zara's POV)

"Jerks!" I growled getting up from the rubble from being thrown back after saying that I saw the town. _'God damn it! I'm so dead!'_ I cursed the city had about the entire east end, an a bit of the south end destroyed. "Good job Wolf-dog!" Aria huffed.

"Arcus! You idiot you went over board!" Leaf yowled! "I'm sorry master don't punish me! I didn't mean to! I-I wasn't thinking… but now is a great time to get out of here." I exclaimed.

I quickly got something out of the D-gear not wanting to use any more magic in that town it was called a fly board, made in another word, I have it and spares too. The fly board, it a board looks like a skateboard, but well flies.

I hoped on Aria following me out beside me flying. I got into the clouds and changed back shaking myself out, Aria changed back to an hopped onto the board. "Your great at this you know!" Leaf exclaimed. "Yes but I still don't get why I can actually fly this." I muttered.

"That doesn't matter. But that did take awhile almost 3 hours" Leaf sighed. "We did chase those guys around the town for the longest time. But those jerks fled so fast it's angering I could he got them, we need to find out who they work for." I mumbled. I looked down after a few minutes, I was over the town.

"You better get off I'm jumping." I exclaimed she got off. "You just love to do stupid things don't you." Aria sighed. "Yep! It's fun it takes away from the seriousness of all this." I laughed.

Right when I got over the water, I changed forms o my normal form, my board then disappeared, and I fell threw the air into the water. *Splash* I popped above the water after a few minutes an took a deep breath in. "That was fun!" I laughed starting to swim to land.

I got changed then went to Fairy Tail to see how things are going, Over there since the ancient body swap spell was casted when I left. I shook my hair, making the colour of my hair altogether looking like lava.

_'I wounded if they've fixed the whole mess of the body swapping spell yet?' _I sighed, walking over there my hair sopping wet from the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy; Dimension Jumpers weird name.<strong>

**Arcin; Well it some what explains what they do, they, like to fight cause trouble, the take jobs, usually, to kill, destroy, or capture Zara, and her allies.**

**Natsu was looking at Arcin's computer again, he then for some reason, set his hand on fire.**

**Lucy; Arcin, Natsu's after you computer again. **

**Arcin turns around grabs the computer and runs. **

**Arcin; Your not going to brake my computer!**

**Natsu; I want it see if it can stand fire!**

**Arcin; NOOOOO! Get back you pyro! The Computer would burn… no touchy touchy my computer. That includes setting it on fire!**

**Arcin is standing on top of her desk holding her computer to her chest and for some reason a poking stick in the other hand pocking Natsu with it.**

**Zara; I'm back! And I found Happy!**

**Happy; What happened here?**

**Zara; Natsu they to burn your computer again.**

**Arcin; Yeah I'm starting to wonder if I should keep something to put out fires, or poke Natsu with the shocking pole when ever he tries to set something on fire in my house, and the bad person shocking tree, when he tries to burn my computer?**

**Lucy; What's the shocking pole?**

**Zara; It's an electrified metal pole that, when you, don't listen you get poked with similar to the poking stick that Natsu's getting poked with but it shocks you.**

**Happy; I'm afraid to ask what the bad person shocking tree is.**

**Zara; You do not want to know!**

**Arcin; Yeah you don't that's why that's the last option.**

**Natsu; Arcin will you stop poking me now!**

**Lucy; Arcin would like to say that she hopes you like the chapter.**

**I'm actually surprised that I finished this, I may, and I say may get to post the other 3 chapters that are in the works but it is unsure. **

**Please review and again incase, this is really had to tell so I'll probably keep say'n it for awhile l since I don't know how long each chapter will take in the editing phase. **

**Happy Holidays to every one if I don't update before the holidays. See you in chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Arcin; Marry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and all the other holiday's that happened of happening! I am back! But sadly not finished all my homework.**

**Grey; You should finish that then.**

**Arcin; Shut up! I only got Physics left which I got an I counted 65 questions to do, and I finished 17 of them… and 3 I can't get right, you go to school miss a week and try to catch up on something you don't understand!**

**Arcin; **_**'stupir how deep it the well question how dow you work! How do you answer! Agh!' **_

**Aria; What you do to her Grey she was happy only 30 seconds ago when I left you what did you do!**

**Arcin's hair is a mess, and wrapped up in her covers in a corner.**

**Grey; I told her to finish her homework.**

**Arcin turns around covers on her head now.**

**Acrin; You do it then- EEEEKKKK! Stripper.**

**Grey now in his boxers in Arcin's room. Arcin puts on rubber gloves and pulls out the shocking pole. **

**Aria; Grey you better run!**

**Grey; What? **

**Arcin hits him with the shocking pole. **

**Arcin; Bad no stripping in my room including when I'm in here or even when I'm not.**

**Grey started to run, Arcin cashes after him out of her room you here in the back ground.**

**Zara; EEKK stripper! Ack Shocking pole every one run!**

**Leaf; Damn it! **

**Natsu; I'm not getting hit with that again I'm out of here!**

**Happy and Lucy; Natsu take us with you or at lest wait up!**

**Loki; Owch! What did I do to get that?!**

**Levy; Erza look out! Arcin's gone crazy she's hitting him with electrified metal!**

**Erza; What did he do?!**

**Mira; He striped in her room.**

**All (but Grey, Arcin, Aria, & the people that have actually run out of the house to somewhere unknown); OOOOHHH!**

**Aria; I'll do the disclaimer then, Arcin Enroth do not own Fairy Tail or its character's, she only owns her own character's, now onto chapter 6… I wonder how long Arcin's going to chase after Grey?**

**Things of The Forgotten Past & The Goddess**

**Chapter 6**

(Zara's POV)

"Hey! How's things going he-re?" I exclaimed. "What happened here! Why is almost everyone switched!" I yelled. "Zara! Your back." Lucy exclaimed. My hair was still wet and dripping the water was running down my arm as I had my hand on my head.

"Please tell me what happened." I sighed shaking my head. I was told what happened an sighed. "I should have know this would happen." I groaned. "Did you put that up?" Levy asked me. "No! But well… I can read ancient writing. But it's an old spell that we normally call switch spells it switches the person beside you. I hoped that you would be fine and could fix it by yourself's, I guess I was wrong." I sighed.

"We can fix this at lest it won't be good to be stuck in another's body for a long time." Leaf exclaimed. "That's for sure, its so weird!" I groaned, thinking of it.

"But what about the time limit?" Lucy asked me? "Time limit. Your lucky you have my master then!" Aria exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Mira asked. _'Mira in the fairy tail master's body? Odd.' _I muttered which is a thing to see for sure. "The spell is an old spell in a ancient langue but, it's not as old as mine." I sighed scratching my head looking away for everyone.

"Stupid! Stop talking!" Leaf growled hitting me on the top of my head. "Ow." I yelped holding my head know. _'Master too hard that time!' _I whined.

"Ok, either way she can fix this." Leaf huffed giving me a glare meaning he heard what is said in my head but wasn't going to answer me. I knew I was probably going to get it later. _'Thank god looks can't kill.' _I muttered I looked at him.

"Yes you can. Your going to need to for this many people." Leaf sighed I bowed to him. "Thank you master! I'll do some more training tonight for using it not on the 'job'! I'll be back!" I exclaimed and went into another room, and came out a few seconds later.

"I need all the people that are in their actual bodies get behind me, everyone else in front of me I'll get this done in one go... or try." I exclaimed. I got my staff out spun it around my hand then hit the floor with the staff, my tail moved back and forth my eye's closed.

"DON'T! Touch my tail. Please! Not when I'm trying to cast a spell." I growled. "We should step back." Aria whispered to the people behind me. Light started to form at the end of the staff. My eyes opened an I jumped into the sky, and stayed there, I'll translate what I said.

_"The spell that one's soul to another's body. I shell undo! Thy souls, return to thy place in ye physical form."_ I chanted and thrusted the staff above my head and there was a bright flash.

The flash was my spell being released from my staff. It drained a lot of my energy, with this many people to make the spell for, and the fight today was no help. All I know was as soon as the magic left me I had no power left, I used a lot. I felt the rush of air from falling, then the hard ground and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes but I wasn't in Fairy Tail, that was for sure. _'What's up this time.' _I sighed looking around at the unknown place. "Hum… why are you here?" someone behind me asked.

I turned around a saw 4 people. "Are you talking to me?" I asked. "WHO ELSE." one of them huffed. "Why am I here?" I sighed, crossing my arms. "Were not sure." a female sighed.

"I haven't seen you for some time know Zara." A man, that I don't really know but do see him time to time here and have talked to him before. He said he's my age but nothing else, he ware's a cloak so I never see his face, only the cloak.

"Yeah. That's for sure." I sighed. "You should be careful your not invincible." the girl scoffed. "Shut up your dead… an I don't mean to though I'm sure I had more magic energy." I responded.

"I'm used to seeing you two here but why are the spirit's of my light and dark pistols here… you know the ones that are in my ear cuffs when there not in the weapon form." I added.

"We like to talk to you too, not like he'll admit it." the women huffed elbowing the man, the yelled at me earlier. "You got to start to work on unlocking your other forms, you know." he huffed.

"Yeah I get that, they only seem to allow me when I'm either going to be in dimensional battle gear for that form, or when I'm in trouble, but besides that not at all." I replied. "You can at lest use the battle, dimensional, and dimensional battle gear, it's your first from but, most only have one, and a dimensional battle gear, so getting all 3 your doing good." the girl sighed sratching her head.

"Oh shoot Zara you got to go. Don't talk about this remember." the one girl mentioned before I couldn't see them anymore. It was weird talking to the girl I usually only talk to her in odd visions, not here.

(None POV)

The person in the cloak watched as she left this place, it was odd seeing her like that is how he felt.

"Your not going to tell her?" A man how appeared behind Iris asked. "No let her find out on her own." she spoke to him.

"Tell her what?" the cloaked figure questioned crossing my arms. "We're not telling you about it either boy!" he stated. The boy in the cloak was a little taken back the dark spirit guardian notice this and held him back dragging him away.

"Who is she anyways I only know that her names Zara and she very powerful." he asked the dark spirit. He put his hand over his mouth then took the boy to where they could hear what the other where saying.

"I feel sorry for her, Iris she doesn't even know what happened." The light spirit voiced. "Your lucky I saved the girl!" another voice spoke. "Goddess Leargia." They gasped.

"We got to give her time, she has seen what may happen if she doesn't stop what going to happen to the dimension she in. She doesn't what to leave it defenceless, but…" Leargia trailed off.

"Yes! That girl of Leaf's is smart. An she's has demon bloodline, a mage line, human line, and the first's blood in her." the light spirit spoke, and then the dark spirit got up for the cloak boys side to join in.

"She has us too! Me and Tasinmin can make sure." he rejoined. "That's where you where hiding Sinetmin." Tasinmin commented. "Where's the boy?" the unknown man asked.

"I don't know. But Zara should be alright she's 10 other forms, and her strongest form will all was come in handy for a thing like that." Sinetmin sighed.

"I wish I could do something." Iris sighed. "Your stuck here Iris, you know that. I only wish we could stop them." the man sighed.

"That boy. He's got bloodline from Haven as well right?" the Goddess clarified. "Yes divine one, I'm not sure what side but his power is strong." the man exclaimed.

"He is able to mend with the animal soul, that is along with his power. My guess is his line in high up in the Haven, order like…" Tasinmin muttered.

"Yes not a low level would be able too. I wonder how the boy is doing we haven't heard from that cat for sometime." Leargia huffed.

"Sorry but it's not the easiest to get here or away, I have to make sure my master would leave and not allow me to find him again." a cat huffed walking over turning into a human form.

"How's he doing?" Iris asked very fearful of the answer, but wants to know. "He's no closer. He's only freed during the closing moon, she's got to free him, not forgetting the other 2 either. I'm sure she can free me with out killing them." he sighed looking over to the dark spirit.

"You still got the spell that connects you and Zara eh Sinetmin." the cat huffed.

"Shut up Dex!"

"Have you got any new info?" "Yeah, I'm meeting with the other 2 soon to give them the information."

The cloaked boy came out and over, not being able to stand seeing what he saw. "Iris. It's be alright kay!" he smiled. "I hope. I know what they can do to people it just…"

(Zara's POV)

"Za…Zar…Zara." I was being called. "Ugh! I feel like I was hit by a car again. Leaf did I let Aria drive again." I groaned. "No but you did just fall from pretty high, falling at the same speed that the car hit you." Leaf laughed.

"Come on! Won't you let that go already that happened awhile ago. Will I ever live that down!" Aria sobbed I opened my eye's. "I'm sore! God not madder how many time's this happens it still hurts." I whined. "Are you alright?!" Natsu asked right near me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine… at lest the spell worked! L-leaf can you take me home please, I'm have a little trouble moving." I muttered. "Fine, I'm putting you on Aria's back! But were putting that medicine on you right when we get back!" he huffed. "No! Not that! That's stuff hurts!" I sniffed as Leaf picked me up an put me on Aria's back. "See you later." I sighed slumping on top of Aria, the fact to that stuff was getting close. "Don't worry she'll live! She's gone through worse thing's than falling from that hight." Leaf chuckled as we left the building.

At the cave Leaf was putting the muscle relaxer on me. "Leaf it's a such a strong scent and it burns." I whined. "It's helping you need to live through the pain to no longer feel it. So stop it. You now how bad it hurts if you don't put it on." Leaf puffed. "I wish that didn't happen." I muttered.

I only had my bra and underwear on so Leaf could put the stuff on me the straps were off my shoulders so it was easier for him. I looked at my right shoulder. I can't remember why or and actually how it fuzzy I only remember sword and pain, where I have a large scar , and why or how I have those markings up my right arm.

"You did well today Zara! I'll give you that,but you can not talk about us that much you know." he exclaimed.

"I-i'm sorry. I know it's to dangerous I would rather not putting them in danger for helping and being around me. But it's hard these people here are different they care about there friends… I just wish I could be apart of that with out threatening others lives! I-I never asked for this!" I cried.

"Calm down! Zar please, how about we watch some of these video's of the last one. That all ways shu- I mean, keeps you entertained" he exclaimed.

He grabbed holo screen a chose a fight. It was a fight with the girl against all the big head of my enemies. She was kissed by the boy in the book, one of them, had allies, to help her. "Iris, right she's good… what ended her anyways" I asked? But I got no answer I quickly opened my book I saw A couple pages.

The text in the journal

_I couldn't believe this Flame actually started to question the Dime-invader's! He promised that he would help me from the inside of their head quarters, giving me plan's, info he was my spy. He found out what they're like and all he wanted in return beside's them being taken down is that I help him find out something's that are unknown to him. _

_Apparently he think's that they do something to them before they join! He told that he doesn't remember anything after joining the army for them. I bet that is what the dime's do to some of them! I known I've said it before but with this proof I'm sure of it!_

That was apparently sometime in June in a dimension. The next one is around a month later…

_I____just found out who Dimension was, and the dime-invaders take him seriously what the heck! Damn it! Again people are taken from me… I'm just lucky that I'm able to stay like this, staying at my real home with my family. Working for the defence force even though I was forced, I have friends that are on the 2nd level of the defence force with me. _

_First we only had 15 members, bit in June sometime after my squad member's forgotten adventure in another dimension since I erased it for safety reasons, which I made all of them but Ria forget what happened there's only a few people know and remember what happened there are only 8 people, well not entirely true but really only the people that I trust remember what happened. The squad got 4 older member's that don't like to listen to me! My squad Foxtrot was in for trouble and I knew it after the first few minutes after they found out that I was in charge of Foxtrot! _

_They brought doom down to about 5 people now. Taking the number from 19 to 14. THe death found is now 2 of the original members of my squad, and 3 of the late comers have died from there stupidity and jealousy to not follow my orders the put everyone in danger._

_Flame told me that Dimension is probably going to become the wind element head since they missing that one of the 8 element's. I have to save him but what could I do. I'm sure that Flame's cover will become blown someday I don't know when but… with my power's, and this feeling very strong, and getting stronger by the day. I'm sure that it will happen soon._

_Something big is being planed I'm sure I've had to split apart around 5 dimension's now and no one's stopped me! It's something big I'm sure of that why else would they do that! _

This was sometime in July, it was written. The next one is the worse out of them all…

_I'm meeting my end today I'm sure of it, I'm happy that I prepared for this… I foresaw my death along time ago but with this coming at some point and the dime's being around I had to make sure the baton was passed. I'm lucky to be able to write this…_

_What they were planning was a divide that could destroy a dimension, or land! I destroyed it but I found out that Flame, is no longer himself. He is a follower, hypnotized to follow, Like Gale the Wind head I'm sure that is my brain washed alley._

_I don't have much time left. Who ever read's this please… try and save my alley's, and my said to be alive siblings! If you can read thins I'm sure you can save them! _

There was no date, I'm sure it was Iris's note's. The last pages had blood on it she must have been in bad shape when she wrote this.

What happened to her could that have been what I've been showed in my vision's… why and how did it happen, and how did she know of her coming death. But really who was this you can saw what she looks like but not who she really is.

I closed the journal after reading the pages, I move around to make sure I didn't get stiff from staying still. _'I'm feeling much better kinda, at lest I should practice my evasion movements. I have to keep those fine tuned.'_ I sighed. I called Leaf and told him I'm going to do some evasion training today.

He got the system ready and turned it on, I started to evade them items after getting hit a couple times. "You look like your dancing." Leaf snickered, I glared at him dogged a item grabbed then threw it at him. "Hah beat that!" I laughed. "Ok enough of that." Leaf puffed, in pain from my item that hit him.

I looked at my clock an saw that I was at it for about 3 or 4 hours. The medicine at lest sunk in so it no longer burns, for the strength of the muscles relaxer. _'I should get some actual clothes on now.'_ I declared.

I put on some proper clothes the headed towards the exit of the cave. "I'm going out in a tree for awhile come get me or find if I don't get back after a few hours." I exclaimed making sure my mark was hidden then walked out of the cave.

**Leargia; I found Arcin.**

**Leargia came in dragging Arcin behind her.**

**Tasinmin; You got to treat her better you know.**

**Sinetmin; Yeah we only got one them, and she's still not done her book yet.**

**Iris hits Sinetmin on the top of the head.**

**Iris; Bad that is not a nice reason to want to keep her around.**

**Dex; Hey Aria I haven't seen you in so long!**

**Aria: Dex nice to see you too but where's your master?**

**Dex; I got that handled!**

**Zara; I'm worried for what you did to him.**

**Lucy; Whys that?! **

**Leaf; The guy he watches I hard to keep in one place so...**

**Happy; Do you know where Natsu is?**

**Arcin; Yawn! No… why?**

**You hear movement in the closet. The doors bust open to the closet everyone screams. And you see a tied up Natsu, They all look at Arcin.**

**Arcin; It wasn't me! Wait when did I get in to my room?**

**Arcin was to closest to Natsu so she tore of the mouth tap and cuts the rope.**

**Arcin; What happened?**

**Natsu; I'm not sure I opened a door a guy burst out grabbed my tied me up put tap over my mouth threw me in your closet, and ran.**

**Rubbing his rope cared wrist.**

**Dex; Damn it!**

**Aria, Zara & Leaf; Go get him!**

**Arcin who funny enough fell asleep on the confused Natsu.**

**Natsu; Come on Arcin wake up.**

**Arcin; I tried. I fell a sleep at 4 o'clock in the morning then woke up a 8am. Yawn so I'm sleeping.**

**Arcin falls a sleep on Natsu again and this time can't move or get her up.**

**Leargia; The sleeping Arcin would like me to say that she hope you like the chapter.**

**Tasinmin; she want's me to tell you, Happy New Year, she hope you've liked the story so far and see you next year.**

**Sinetmin; and me to say please review, PM her if you want, and If you know how to answer a how deep it the well question to PM her very much so.**

**I actually am having some trouble with those question's so help with it in any way is appreciated! Happy New Year! Review, PM, see you in January for chapter 7… and please, I need all the help I can get I only got until sunday and I have 48 questions! =3 Pleas I know I shouldn't ask you guys but I do need help with it. Much appreciated Arcin Enroth =3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Zara; Ok has any one else notice Arcin has been in a bad mood?**

**Lucy; Yeah I sure have. Gray was just standing there looking at her and she almost killed him.**

**Arcin; Shut up I'm tried, I got a snow day so I woke up early for nothing… I have books to read, stories to write shows to watch. **

**Appearing out of nowhere, in the most angered voice.**

**Both; Eeep!**

**They ran off, since she looked like she would kill them.**

**Arcin; I don't own Fairy Tail of its character. Only my own… Ugh to much to do tomorrow… anyways on to chapter 7… sigh tomorrows going to be a long day.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hurt Ankle<strong>

**Chapter 7**

(Zara's POV)

I went over climb he tree then lied their to get some fresh air. I quickly fell asleep and was having a nice nap for sometime. But like before I fell out of the tree.

"Ow!" I yelped as I was face first in the ground once again. "Why does this keep happening?!" I muttered. "Why are you on the ground?" someone asked?\. "I fell out of a tree why else… which I was asleep in!" I growled.

I looked up from the ground. "Natsu?! Why are you here?" I asked I as got up. "Oh Lucy kick my out of her house." he answered. "Really, Natsu… I do not have any words." I sighed.

I've heard from Lucy about Natsu and coming into her house, always making it interesting there… sometime's not in Lucy best interest. He just gave me his goofy grin I rolled my eye's.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine. I have medicine for many kinds of things one of them for stiffness… but it burn's, it feel's kinda like a fire, but you can't do anything, and it has a very strong smell with it, oh and anything that you put or if you put purse on it it hurts even worse." I exclaimed, but I saw something at the corner of my eye.

"So Natsu where's Happy?" I asked. "Oh! I'm not to sure." he exclaimed I then got tackled. "Eeep!" I yelp falling backwards, but I started to roll. I didn't want the cat to get hurt so I held him close. Then I felt a brick wall it hurt… a lot… and I mean a lot have you ever run into a brick wall! Try rolling into it fast!

"You okay Happy?" I laughed. "Yeah thank you Zara, but are you alright you took the wall full force." he answered I started to pet him. "Yeah I'm fine. I pretty strong I can handle many kinds of pain!" I exclaimed.

"Hey you guys alright?" Natsu asked. "Yes were fine I'm just scratched up that's all." I exclaimed taking Natsu hand to pull me up. "How do you stand going through all that?" Happy asked. "I am an accident prone… but my torrance level for pain is pretty high after getting attacked to close to bleeding out, broken bones, and a lot of braking through walls… don't ask why! My 'job' is not a nice one… the one's that can't stand it will likely die." I muttered.

"Die! What in the world do you do!" they both exclaimed. "Mix match of things that, most have the people that will kill you apart of it… the norm." I sighed. "That doesn't answer my question!" Natsu huffed. "What is this job of your's?!" He yelled.

"I can't… I'm sorry! It's dangerous, for most people, that's way few are apart of it." I sighed lying on the tree. "How can you stand something like this?" Happy asked sitting on my lap. "I'll say it's not easy… constant fear, that this could be the end! You have to be very strong emotionally, hard to break." I sighed. _'But even the strong break down at some point, but just of fear not killing themselves though. I've done it more than once.'_ I sighed.

I got a shiver up my spin so I stood up holding Happy. I felt the cold shiver again I quickly gave Natsu, Happy. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked since I gave him the cat that I wasn't minding with me. "I'm getting a bad feeling! You should get out of here, right now!" I exclaimed, the feeling was strong I could feel the aura from it.

I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. "Happy! Natsu! Get out of here!" I growled, as the feeling intensified. "No were staying." Happy huffed. I didn't want to put up with this but I knew, I could move away.

I sniffed the air, then my ear twitched. "Look out!" I yelled pushing them to the ground, hurting my ankle in the process. I put my bracelets on them then got up my ankle hurting each step getting my sword out as i walked out. "Don't do anything stupid, I mean it!" I growled getting a sword. "I defiantly will love this job." someone laughed.

"Your the one that sent one of the letter right! What do you want!" I howled she came out of the shadows. "I want you dead I hate your kind! I did send a letter for you yes." she told me.

"Hey let us out!" Natsu exclaimed hitting the barrier *sweat drop* _'I did tell him not to do anything stupid right?!'_ "I'm not letting you out" I mumbled, then guarded the attack. _'I can't get distracted right now!'_ I told myself. _"Dragon's fire!"_ I muttered an shot at her, she got out of the way and fired back.

"Your a bit sluggish… you must be in some pain, but it'll work in my favour." she laughed. _'Damn it! She noticed I guess she not as bad as a hunter I thought.'_ I gasped are blades quickly lock. _"Electrified sword."_ I whispered and both of us got shocked, I went to one knee. "I hate getting hurt by my own attack." I groaned getting up from the ground.

It was it was a while until she used a cloud of smoke, and ran off. I took the barrier off them right before my anklet gave out. "You alright?" Happy asked. "N-no. I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle, pushing you guys out of the way." I sighed I was rubbing my ankle.

"I'm sorry about that… I should have known after those letter's this would happen. I wish I wasn't a cults this is going to take a little while until this is healed." I sighed I went over to the tree and tried to use it as prop up. _'Even with my fast regeneration it will take a few days.'_ I sobbed.

"Ugh!" I yelped and fell back to the ground, I then leaned against the tree. "Are you just going to stay here then?" Happy asked. "I'll have to there's no way I'll be able to get to the place I'm staying… and I've used too much magic already." I sighed looking up at the tree. _'There's no way I'm going to use any more magic in front of them, and using the magic I'm thinking of using is a little to unpredictable, right now...'_ I sighed.

I closed my eye's but then I didn't feel the ground any more. "Hun?" I gasped and opened my eye's. "Natsu?! What are you doing!" I gasped he picked me up. "You need to get home don't you!" he huffed. "Y-yeah but you don't need to help me." I exclaimed.

"But we want to see were you live Zara" Happy exclaimed landing on my back. "Sigh I guess there's no use arguing, I'll get to my place at lest" I sighed I wrapped my arms around Natsu's neck. "Why are you guys so nice to me" I muttered resting my head on Natsu's shoulder. "Well your a friend aren't you." he answered.

"You've said that but… no ones been this nice to me before… that I can remember." I mumbled. "Really?" Happy asked I nodded. "People are afraid… yawn… of me. Afraid of what could happen… yawn... to them. I alone with Leaf and Aria, they partners in my mission. I haven't even know them for that long, for who they really are… they are friend, but lesson of knowing that anyone my die… makes hard to be friends knowing that." I yawned I closed my eye's I used a lot of energy today so I was a little sleepy.

I was tired but also didn't want to continue the conversation anymore… but I did at lest keep my promise to Leaf. I felt a couple tears running down my face I pretend to be asleep to listen to them, and get out of the conversation. "She's asleep Natsu. I guess things were pretty bad for her… I wonder what she went though?" Happy exclaimed.

"Um would you happen to know where her place is?" Natsu asked. "No! Why do you think I'd know!" Happy exclaimed. "Ugh could you 2 be any louder… I was sleeping." I groaned fake waking up. "Sorry! But we don't know were you live." Happy sighed. "I knew this was coming, no one actually knows where I'm staying yet so I'll direct you. Go to the beach." I sighed.

"The beach?" Natsu asked. "Yeah you'll get it when you see where I'm staying." I muttered. "N-natsu don't jump! Eeek!" I screamed as he jump down to the beach. "Where alright Zara now can you tell me which way know." he sighed. I looked around to see which way then sniffed the air. "That way! I'll tell you when to stop." I told him. I looked at the sunset smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Happy asked me. "Oh nothing really I just never get board with the setting sun. I love the colours… but I also like what it means… well at home what it means." I sighed. "Really?! What does it mean?" Happy asked. "The coming night, love, the time between 2 days, really, but it also means we're alive." I sighed I looked over to the cliff.

"Stop Natsu!" I exclaimed right in front of the cave. "A cave." he exclaimed, I nodded. "Go inside nothing's going to happen, I'm here I'll make sure nothing happens." I told him.

He took me inside and saw the large space. "There's caves like this?!" Happy asked. "Nope! Me and my team did this, we don't have money but we have a lot of magic and time. So we made the cave to stay in." I exclaimed. "Wow! I can't believe that." he exclaimed I laughed at their expressions.

"Grandfather I'm back!" I yelled. He come out from a passage way, and saw me and Natsu. "What happened to you! Give her here!" he barked, taking me from Nstsu. "You know that letter that you told me about yesterday… yeah another one and well I was attacked talking to Natsu and Happy I pushed them out of the way, but hurt my ankle in the process. Then had to fight her off hurting it worse… I couldn't walk on it so Natsu and Happy took me home." I explained.

"Then I should thank you 2 for helping her, Aria can you bring some food out here… and the first-aid supplies." he sighed. I was in a chair Leaf wrapping a tenser bandage around my ankle, well Natsu and Happy were on the couch eating. "Leaf don't put it on to tight my foot needs blood!" I huffed.

"Sorry." he laughed. "So earlier today you said you went on a job with Loki right?" Happy asked. "Yeah I needed a guide since I was probably going to get lost, and still do until I'm use to finding things and places here. Mira chose Loki since he was the only one not busy at the time." I exclaimed.

"Is that all?" he asked. "Yeah he was just my guide, I took the mission alone." I exclaimed. I grabbed the crutches and went over to the couch. "Natsu, I've what kind of magic do you use? I know your apart of the magic guild right so you must use magic too right?" I asked. "I use dragon slayer magic." he told me.

"Dragon slaying magic so you kill dargon's? Why and how do you know that kind of magic?" I asked. "Igneel taught me." he answered. "Whose that?" I asked. "Igneel's a dragon." Happy answered.

"Really these dargon's here cool, I love dragon's!" I yelled. "You believe me?!" he asked a little shocked at my answer. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked tilting my head. "Most people don't believe that I was taught by a dragon, since there said to be extinct." he told me.

"Ahh extinct I wanted to see one here…" I wined. "Too bad we haven't seen one for sometime." Aria mumbled. "Any way you should be getting home right it's getting late." Leaf exclaimed. "Bye guys!" I laughed, going to my room, taking Aria wait me.

"Dummy you can't let them here that, yes that one place had them but here their no longer here, you don't know what will happen if they heard that…" I growled.

Time skip~ the next day

I went to Fairy Tail the next morning, but when I looked away I bumped into someone, and fell forward. "Oh I'm sorry are you alright?" he asked I looked at him.

"I'm alright I wasn't paying attention and ran into you. Sorry about that!" I exclaimed, was looking for my crutches he offered his hand I took it but I couldn't let go. "Sorry I hurt my ankle do you see my crutches?" I asked.

"Oh their over there." he exclaimed, he let go of my hand, to grab them but I had to put pressure on my hurt foot and I fell to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry! Here's your crutches." he exclaimed giving them to me. "So what's your name?" I asked him. "Kai. What's yours?" he answered.

In his voice it showed no emotion, I wounded why. "My name's…" I was cut off, I was already shaking his hand shaking his hand but someone called for him. I could see him better now and saw his cherry-blossm pink, and orange, _'what an odd colour!'_ spiky hair, and his brown green eyes, he was wearing a black cloak, I looked into the hood to see his face, and hair but I couldn't get anything detailed.

He looked my age, but similar to the man from my drawing. "I have to go, maybe well meet again." he told me, as I waved hiding my sadness. "Yeah." I chuckled.

_'Sadly that won't happen. I'm sorry…' _I muttered.

"Wait! How am I going to get up?! A-and were's the other crutch!" I exclaimed. I just sat there since there was nothing go to support me long enough to stand. "Zara! What are you doing on the ground?" someone called I looked.

"Happy! I'm kinda fell I'm having a little trouble getting up… and my other crutch is missing so I don't know how I'm going to get to Fairy Tail." I sighed. "Well I could go get someone, or I can stay with you, Natsu's coming this way so he could help." Happy exclaimed. "I don't want to be a bother." I exclaimed.

"It's fine Zara we like helping are friends." he told me and went on my lap. "Alright you can stay with me. Maybe you could help me find my other crutch!" I suggest, petting his head. I stayed with Happy until Natsu came by we we're laughing. "Happy where are you?!" Natsu called.

"Natsu over here!" he called back. "There you are, and Zara?! Why are you here?" he asked? "I fell, and can find my other crutch so I'm stuck here." I sighed, little disappointed.

"You need some help?" he asked, holding back a laugh. "Um…" I hasted. "Yes she does." Happy sighed rolling his eyes. He grabbed my one arm I held Happy and the one crutch in one and well Happy in my arm.

I put the crutch under my arm and Natsu was on the other side of me helping me well Happy was on my head. "I'm just being trouble again… great." I muttered under my breath. "Your not trouble. It's no trouble." he answered. "Maybe but… this is sad I keep needing your help. I kind of feel weak always getting help!" I sighed.

"Come on your not weak Zara!" Happy told me, I smiled at him trying to encourage me. Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail and we opened the door...

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized that I may not have described Zara's forms as wolf-dog and about them; I'll put it just down here.<strong>

**Zara's battle gear/form unlike her dimensional one, lacks in magic strength, but excels in power, and weaponry. But unlike both battle and dimensional form, dimension battle gear has a balance of the two. I will put images up, show each of Zara's forms with the main weapon[s] of that form.**

**Battle gear/form; Blood red robe, with light armour shirt, a pair of black shorts covered by her black battle skirt with a belt across her hips tilted, half on the skirt, and the other half or her . Where's black lace up leather boots. Hair mid length, goes to the shoulders. She has pointed ears, often covered by her bands, has fangs but not the very noticeable, along with longer then normal human claws, her normal gold eyes much more pointed, and have small tints of blood red. Wears the same jewelry no change. Can use all kinds of weapons but often seen using the bleeding, moon, or dimensional blades, in order of use and strength. In this form she looks a little order and mature. Wearing dark make up, and red lips adds to the grown up effect. Wears a mask, owns many of them, but always keeps them on, to keep who she is a secret on her 'jobs' for what she does, is very dangerous so its best to keep who she is a secret. **

**The little scary fact the Zara doesn't know/remember is that the robe was once pure white but the scar on her shoulder, was the reason that it turned blood red, for it priced through causing much blood. Purulently turning it the colour of blood, which didn't bother her. That was her first official mission, with the New Haven defences force, wearing that gear which was then enhanced her clothing's defences.**

**Dimensional gear/form; light wight armour, a 'sleeveless' top the strap around her neck, with the separate sleeves at the elbow which hides the mark on her arm, was a purple, red colour. Black shorts covered by a long deep pink skirt. She wore a pair of heals that went a little above her ankles, they were a deep purple colour, with a strap wrapped around her ankle it was like plat forms with a thick heel good for running it worked with the form****. Ears, claws, fangs, of a wolf-dog, eyes more pointed, half gold, half blood red. Hair long in a braid, jewelry the same, wears a mask. Looks older once again, but with lighter make up, and is a bit taller. often found using a magic staff, normally enhanced to wolf-dog dimension staff. The staff is metal-gem embrued, the top has her dimensional mark.**

**Dimensional battle gear/form; Very similar to the dimensional armour, but the skirt is blood red, the sleeves are longer and a deep purple colour, with the ends golden rimed, the shirt was the same shorter, a semi length skirt, but had the gold ends as well, the shoes she wore was ****longs sandals I'll call them the straps go all the way to hers knees crossing one another****. Much is the same expect, her hair is much longer tied up by cloth, and its still to her waste. Found using the bleeding blade and or moon blade. Can use any kind of weapon she wants she favours those two though.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired an got school tomorrow which is going to be a long day I got 2 test and thing to do, so that's all for this chapter.<strong>

**Happy; Hey what about us!**

**I glare at them who was at my door. All freeze.**

**Zara; If looks could kill we would be dead… **

**Lucy; L-lets go I'd rather not die or get on her bad side.**

**They run out of her room. **

**Yeah that's it for chapter 7, please review. See you in chapter 8**

**I was checking something and realized I made a few mistakes on the appearance I just came and fixed them sorry, I should have watched for that.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Arcin; Yhooo! Exams are finally entirely done! Yessss! **

**Zara; Yay your finally back!**

**Leaf; So what are you doing right now?**

**Arcin; Nothing I got 3 days off from school. I'm not back to school until next monday, and even when I get beck next monday I have new course anyways, and all of them are not easy, but compared to my first semester it's going to be easy, I have 2 music classes, and 2 social studies class, in that order. then including the repertory class I which is all school year long it's easy.**

**Aria; What classes did you have exams for?**

**Arcin; English was first and last thursday. Next I had Math which was on friday. Then Physics was the past monday… which even though I didn't finish all the question because of the time limit I made sure to for the long answer questions to do the questions that had the most marks. And the last one which was Money management a business class that I did yesterday.**

**Happy; What are exams anyways?**

**Arcin; Right you wouldn't know about them. Exam is short form for examinations, and at the end of each class starting as far as I know in high school. At the end of each course that term, or semester depending on the course and I think the school will have a large test of what you learned the entire course. At my school, maybe at others at well but as soon as you exam for that class is done you can go home, but if you don't have a ride or can't drive, you stay at school and study for your next exam like you should do at home. And I have 3 days off so the teachers can mark all the exams.**

**Erza; Arcin, there's someone at the door asking for you.**

**Arcin; Alright then, someone do the disclaimer. I really don't care who does it.**

**Erza; Arcin Enroth, doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. she only owns her own characters. **

**Lucy; She would like to thank everyone for putting up with that long break. And hopes that you like this chapter new chapter, and is trying her best, and fastest that she can. She would like me to say this Thank you for reading her story, even though its not that long but to also to tell you that she, is working on rough work for this story. But now lets get to the long awaited chapter 8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luckin<strong>

**Chapter 8**

(Zara's POV)

"Hey Natsu. Zara what happened to you?" Mira asked other noticed and started to crowed around me, making me quite nervous.

"I-I hurt my ankle last night, and well on the way over here I fell and couldn't get up. Natsu saw me on the ground and helped me over here! I lost the other crutch so I couldn't walk here by myself without hurting or falling." I answered shyly.

"Natsu why don't you help her to a seat." Erza told him. He helped me to a bench I thanked him when he left I brought out my journal to read, I got a tea as I sat there.

"What it that?" Lucy asked. "Eeep! Oh sorry, it's just a journal… of mine it has my many adventures, as well as someone else's, it's for my 'job' I need this to help me with some mis… I mean 'job's' that I take on." I answered, she came and sat beside me.

"It's in a code, very secretive hun." she chuckled. "Yeah I know a lot of code's and I use them sometimes in notes the I give to people. The note's do make sense… but if it's an odd random note, I use code's like the last letter of every word, or every 4th word to give the real message to people." I whispered.

"Why do that?" she asked. "You never know when something will happen that is big and is threatening you." I sighed it was silent after that for a awhile.

"Any ways have you seen the news paper today?" Lucy asked I nodded my head. "Really?! You haven't It's a big story, and it's not about Fairy Tail." Lucy told me as I took a sip of my tea.

"Here read it I've just finished." Levy told me. I saw the front page, I saw the headline and the picture, I started to choke on my drink. "Are you alright?!" Lucy gasped I just nodded panting, and coughing. "I-I'm fine I just didn't expect, what was on the front page that's all." I coughed.

_'Damn it! When Leaf see this I'm in so much trouble!'_ I cried putting my face in my hands. "I'm going to read this!" I exclaimed picking up the paper.

I was reading when they left my alone, reading some of this I couldn't help but laugh. What the quotes they had, and information on here of what happened! They didn't even know the half of what happened. "So stupid! They didn't even see it… they only got information from others that, don't even know!" I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked sitting beside me. "I-I don't know what your t-talking about!" I stuttered shocked that he heard that. "What you just said, that something was so stupid." he huffed.

"H-how d-did you hear that!" I exclaimed stuttering again still shocked. "I have very good hearing!" he answered. "Oh… um… it's nothing… it's just the story." I sighed.

"What do you know about it?" he asked. "N-nothing nothing at all! I know nothing about it!" I stuttered shaking my hands in exaggeration. "Now that I think about it you where gone that day for awhile." Gray exclaimed.

"Yeah where were you?" Lucy asked. "Oh well I had to go to another town, I was… called in. Something happened that my agency need their best worker to deal with it! I couldn't let them down so I had to go." I answered shrugging my shoulders. _'That's a good one… please buy it.'_ I pleaded.

"Za-Ra! Get over her right now" I heard Leaf yelled. "Tch… damn… I'm dead." I grumbled I got up using the one crutches. I got over there to Leaf he threw the second crutch at me literally it hit me in the head making me fall backwards.

"Thanks a lot… ow… its going to hurt for awhile." I muttered not looking him in the eye's holding my forehead while still on the ground. "Excuse me, is there some where that I can talk to my granddaughter alone?" Leaf asked, I shivered worried about what going to happen.

We went to in the Fairy Tail master's office, Lead closed and locked the door behind him. "Zara did you see the paper?!" he growled fists clenched. "Yeah! Can you believe they have that!" I exclaimed trying to change it to another topic which didn't work.

"That is not what I meant! Did you see the headline!" he growled. "Y-yes master Leaf…" I answered hanging my shivering.

"What are we going to do! This is on every newspaper! You idiot if you payed attention that wouldn't have happened!"

"Master come on they don't have any facts right!"

"That doesn't matter! What are we going to do! If we can't let any more of are missions get out to the public here. We can not let them find out what we're doing. It's to dangerous for them, they will probably dig deeper into this and get themselves in more trouble or worse get themselves killed! We can't be everywhere at once."

"I'm sorry I didn't even know that they were around!" I exclaimed.

Time skip 1 hour

We finally came out of the office it was a little weird, I didn't look up my bangs hind my face. "Master Leaf I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back later on tonight." I muttered, and left the building in a rush. I went to the forest to be alone I put my foot in the cold stream water, I looked at the sky.

"I'm so stupid! How am I going to get through this it is my biggest fail! How will I stop this from getting out of control" I sniffed. I quickly looked around then started to play with the water lifting it of the pond.

_'When I'm alone I can use my telepathy to grab what I need without moving… I really hate explaining myself.' _I sighed holding the water up in the air, I lift my other hand and one of my crutches lifted into the air.

"I know your there come out." I growled I could sensed them for some time hoping putting on that show would bring them out. I did a quick motion with my hand and the crutch went into the bush it hit something, and was sent flying out of the bush.

"Zara! nice to see you again" someone whispered, I shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Who's there come out!" I growled getting annoyed at this game. "Oh do you forget me already." it laughed. I was then grabbed from behind and lifted up off the ground. "No! Let me go." I yelled trying to get out of his grip as he was choking me.

"Are you afraid Zara?!" they laughed evilly the voice made me shiver. _'I-i think I know this voice but from where hearing it though I get a bad feeling…'_ I muttered.

"Who are you! What do you want with me!" I screamed, struggling trying to get out the hand gripping my neck. "I despise you, I'm not on your team any more… I'm with the dime-invader's now!" it laughed. I was turned to face it and I saw a man who was who was gripping my neck. "Who are you! Why are you with them your not a dime-invader, your human!" I growled.

"True I may look it and in your case smell human, but I'm a different kind I guess then last time we met." he laughed, I hated that he acted like he knew me when I could even remember ever meeting him. "Agh!" I yowled in pain as he shocked me, with some kind of magic probably electricity magic. "My name is Luckin since you forgotten! I'm the dime-invaders' greatest assassin, hunter, and strongest, not including my parents. An I will come after you until you or I die!" he spat, with a evil grin and a killing look in his eye

"Let me go!" I howled fangs bared. "I know everything about you… but I promise I won't tell my fellow dime's that your alive it won't be fun… I want to toucher you a while before I let you remember." he whispered in my ear, my eyes opened in shock.

"You can't know everything! I don't even know everything!" I growled. "Hum… I know your staying in a cave that you made with your dog and master. You're often going to that large building full of mage's! I wonder what will happen if I try to destroy that place!" he laughed.

"No! They have nothing to do with this! What do you want Luckin!" I huffed, scratching him with my claws, and ended up having him throw me into a tree.

"I want you to leave this place go alone, or else I'll come and get you! Leave or I'll make your big secret known, or destroy that place with them inside. You must go alone, you can tell only one person, and if they tell anyone the same thing will happen of me killing them. Also leave your gear, only take a few things, no gear, and no dog or spirit master!" he exclaimed I spat blood out of my mouth leaned over the ground beside the tree.

"That's all?" I coughed he charged at me grabbing me an threw me into a rock. "No! You must leave tomorrow morning early. Make sure your not followed… I will kill all of them, none will be left." he growled in my ear after grabbing me again, throwing me to the ground. I watched him disappear in to a shadow, as I was in pain.

_'That jerk! But he's real strong there's no way I can stop him… I have to do what he said… I can't let any one get killed because of me… enough death is already on my hands, I'd rather not let people that are nice enough to deal, and help me and my group… I have to do this.'_ I muttered clenching my fist then punched the ground, and spat out some more blood.

I washed my cuts off in the stream, then healed them to make it look like nothing happened but I could still fell the pain. I lifted my hand and brought my crutches over to me, I put my one boot on the headed back.

It wasn't dark but it was quite sometime that passed. "Hey your back." A Macao exclaimed as I walked inside "Yeah. I'm back… Mira is Lucy around I wanted to show her something?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"No she left not long ago on a job." she told me. "Oh then I'll write it down what I what to tell her." I exclaimed. _'If Lucy remembers what I told her about code's and note's she'll get what to do with it.' _I muttered.

"Mira when Lucy come's back please give her this to her tell her it's important" I sighed. Leaf already went back to the cave and Aria stayed in the cave, so I could stay here for a while. My ankle was feeling better, but I had to act like my ankle was still hurt. When it was later and there was only a few people here I went to the Master's office.

"I want to talk to you sir it is very important." I muttered. I closed the door and made sure someone couldn't get in when I'm talking. "What is it?" he asked. "I know it's odd for someone not a part of your guild to come in here but this is something that I have to tell you… it is really important." I exclaimed.

"Alright lets hear it." he sighed. "I'm being threatened, and I have to listen to his conditions or he'll do something, it's either something with me or attacking this place. I can't beet him, and I can't take the chance of a bluff. But I have to leave completely, I have to leave my friend's Leaf and Aria here… and I'm only allowed to tell one person. You can't tell anyone why I left! I have to make sure that his threats don't come true." I told him.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked "I can't tell anyone else since I'm sure that the people I know that I could tell and know they will keep the secret will chase after me… I trust you I see it in your eye's, and how you treat everyone here like family that I can! Please, I know you will what to protect them as much as I do!" I pleaded.

"When are you leaving?" he asked. "Early tomorrow morning." I answered. "Be safe. I'd rather that you would not go…" he started.

"I know but it's my choice, if I don't it won't be good for anyone. I'm fine with choosing the hard choice, and it's not like I'm apart of the guild like to others anyways. I'm just a drifter staying here for my own reasons…" I sighed.

"Don't talk about yourself like that." he told me, I didn't say anything about that I just continued talk about the problem at hand.

"I'll be fine. I did like it here… you have a nice guild sir, make sure it doesn't change to much" I sighed as I left his office giving a smile.

When I got to the cave both of them were asleep so I got a small bag ready of things, then put my d-gear down on the table beside my bed.

I made sure that I took some weapons and that none of my things had trackers on them. I put all kinds of things in there that I'd need, and may need to keep hidden. I made sure the bag felt light and wasn't big but had a lot of room in side. I put my cloak on the bag after I got my hygiene things in the bag then put my crutches down then sat on the bed.

_'I'm sorry! I'm leaving you guys without saying anything to you… but what choice do I have, I'd rather you guys continue to live, and that my secret is not revealed yet, either of those options will likely lead to death… I'm sure Luckin will probably do both since he's a traitor and has a grudge against me too it makes it certain. I can't come back until I can take care of him… I'm sorry for not saying a good-bye before I left.' _ I sobbed shaking my head knowing this is the right thing to do.

I clenched my fist. _'Luckin when its time, I will come back stronger, and make sure that I can see my friends again… I'll find someway too I swear on that one.' _I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcin; S-stop it please!<strong>

**Arcin exclaimed from behind a closed door. Natsu kicks down the door.**

**Natsu; Arcin are you alright?**

**He comes in to see Arcin and a red haired girl with a mask on tickling her.**

**Arcin; N-natsu w-why did you come in here?**

**Arcin blushing since it's something that was really embarrassing to have someone come in on.**

**Natsu; Who's that?**

**Pointing to the red haired girl.**

**Arcin; That's my friend, she's called DaysGoddess, in her field she always does that to make me smile since I don't do it too often.**

**DaysGoddess; I'd say! When we first met it was a year until the first time you ever smiled in front of me.**

**Arcin; I… Well when you met me I wasn't good with talking or expression myself… after all that happened to me I didn't want any of that to happen at the new place.**

**DaysGoddess; I didn't know you had a boy staying over at your house.**

**Arcin and Natsu both blush.**

**Arcin; Days! It's nothing like that at all! He just comes over, that's all don't go think anything weird.**

**DaysGoddess; Sure sure.**

**Zara; Goddess! I haven't seen you is soooo long!**

**DaysGoddess; Zara good to see you… Arcin does this always happen?**

**Arcin; All the time its just good that G-**

**Grey; Flame brian! What was that for!**

**Grey charges in and attacks Natsu, stripped again.**

**DaysGoddess; Eeek! W-why do you have a stripper person h-here!**

**DaysGoddess was bright red not expecting this at all.**

**Arcin; Gray get some clothes on! I have a friend here!**

**Lucy walks in and see my redden faced friend beside me.**

**Lucy; Who's she?**

**DaysGoddess; I-I'm DaysGoddess, I'm Arcin's friend we've known each other for a long time, that's she doesn't talk to the much.**

**Arcin; Well sorry be happy that we at least get to see each other.**

**DaysGoddess; Anyways I'll properly introduce myself. My screen name or as you call it here pen name is DaysGoddess. I'm her editing friend, music helper, assists with her art, telling her what needs to be fixed, really I'm her helper. But Unlike her being a writer, I'm a YouTuber. you can call me Days, Goddess, or Daze. **

**Arcin; It's nice seeing you again Days thanks for too.**

**Days; Of course.**

**Zara; Why are you here actually?**

**Days; Well the next few chapters she needs my help.**

**Aria; Hey Daze. You must be here to help her… I'm guess something to do with music.**

**Days; Something like that.**

**Arcin; Either way I'm happy that you came.**

**Days; Same.**

**Zara; Arcin's busy so I'll give the message. She hopes you like this chapter, her and Days Goddess are going to work on the next few chapters together. Arcin hope you write a review. You can PM her if you want. **

**See you later hope you liked that one.**

**DayGoddess; and that's not the last your going to see of me!**

**Anyways we'll see you in chapter 9, please review.**

**DayGoddess; I guess I could say that I'm apart of this know too, so we'll be working together. **

**Yep know stop taking the keyboard and let me end this chapter.**

**DaysGoddess; Fine… See you later people! ;p**

**Days! Sigh… see you in chapter 9 hope you like chapter 8, sorry it took so long. See you next time. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Arcin; We got this done but we still have to next chapter.**

**Days; Hey I'm not the worst person to work with.**

**Arcin; That's not what I mean, and you know it.**

**Days; Yeah alright but it's not like its going to be impossible.**

**Zara; You two really need to plan better.**

**Arcin & Days; Be quiet! **

**Zara; Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or its character. She only owns her own characters. On to chapter 9.**

**Dagrun**

**Chapter 9**

(Zara's POV)

It was early the next morning I got changed put my shoes put my Swords at my side then my cloak on hood over my head, then backpack over my shoulder. I left the cave then went to the town.

I was walking through the town it was very quite. _'I have to get to the train station then I can take the train out of here!'_ I exclaimed. My pistols were on my thighs in case something happened.

I bought a ticket with the money I got from the few job's I did with Loki. I sat at plat form waiting for my train, tapping my foot to my music. I kept my music player I really hate long boring train rides and not doing at lest something.

The train wasn't going to be ready until 5-6 am I have about an hour. _'What am I going to do for the next hour… maybe I can get some money by singing! I remember that someone did that before in on of my travels! But I need to change my appearance… I can't let myself be known or recognized.'_ I groaned.

I used a spell to change my eye, hair, and skin colour. I change my eye's to a sliver colour, my hair was emerald green, and my skin a darker tan colour. I took off my weapon's and went to the wall bringing my things with me I looked at the plat form and got a hat out of my bag put a wight in it then got myself ready.

_**Dangerous to know- Hilary Duff**_

_**Some secrets need to be kept**_

_**Some stories should never be told**_

_**Some reasons shouldn't be understood**_

_**They just turn your blood cold**_

_**Who needs all the answer?**_

_**Who takes all the chances?**_

_**Who said the truth's gonna save you?**_

_**When the truth can be dangerous **_

_**Like the way I feel **_

_**It's alright to steal **_

_**What I need from you **_

_**Do what I have to do**_

_**Sat what I have to say **_

_**Go where I have to go**_

_**And that's dangerous **_

_**Dangerous to know**_

_**It was a law onto myself**_

_**When you found me out on my own**_

_**Together nothing was sacred**_

_**Together we where alone**_

_**Who needs all the questions?**_

_**Who lost their direction?**_

_**Who said a lie's gonna break you?**_

_**When a lie could be dangerous**_

_**Like the way I feel **_

_**It's alright to steal **_

_**What I need from you **_

_**Do what I have to do**_

_**Sat what I have to say **_

_**Go where I have to go**_

_**And that's dangerous **_

_**Dangerous to know**_

_**Ignorance is bliss**_

_**You're safe when you resist **_

_**There's no safety in a kiss like this **_

_**It's dangerous**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**Kiss me**_

_**Like the way I feel **_

_**It's alright to steal **_

_**What I need from you **_

_**Do what I have to do**_

_**Sat what I have to say **_

_**Go where I have to go**_

_**And that's dangerous **_

_**Dangerous**_

_**Like the way I feel **_

_**It's alright to steal **_

_**What I need from **_

_**Do what I have to do**_

_**Sat what I have to say **_

_**Go where I have to go**_

_**And that's dangerous **_

_**Dangerous to know**_

_**Some secrets need to be kept **_

I finished and saw a lot of people where here now I saw my hat and picked it up. They put some money in hat and left I saw I had quite a lot, so I went through the money. _'I hope that enough money for my next train ride'_ I sighed. I put the money in my bag and saw a girl come over to me.

"Hey what's up little one?" I asked. "Could you sing again?" she asked, I bit my lip not sure what to say than thought of something.

"I don't have a problem with that but… I'm not to sure if anyone else would want to listen to me sing again." I told her with a sweet grin it seemed that she didn't like waiting for long times either.

They didn't care so I sung until my train came. "Bye!" I laughed stepping on the train waving to the young girl.

I looked for my seat then sat down putting my bag on my right side, my guns on my thigh again, with swords on my side I put the rest of my money in my bag, then tied my bag to me an lock my bag putting the keys in my bra... I wasn't born yesterday, as if I'd let anyone get that close but in case!

I closed my eye's and heard noise it sounded like a human scream. My ears twitched, I sat up put my bag under my seat it was locked so you can't even put you hand inside but I put a little spell in case and tied it to the seat. when I tried to leave I fell on my face and my leg hurt.

_'What the… shoot I forgot to untied the bag from my leg!' _I groaned at my one ignorance, quickly untied my leg from my bag. My hood stayed over my head and I quickly put my mask on. I saw a man on the ground, rushed over to him.

"Sir what's going on?" I asked helping him up noticing the blood the came out from a wound he got. _'He's injured, looks like a cut wound. Maybe a gun shot.' _I muttered. "Someone's looting the rich passengers." he answered I gave him a herb to help the pain after covering his wound.

"I'll take care of it make sure that the other passengers stay safe," I exclaimed standing up. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "Put'm in their place." I answered takin' my guns out. "I the door locked?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but try have a weapon like yours too they will probably use hostages." he told me, I nodded. _'He didn't now what this weapon is… is in not something that's from this world? If so their either from another dimension or found the and learned how to us it.' _I muttered, I couldn't open the door so I forced I open... by kicking it in! I held my guns an checked side to side, I nodded and put my ear to the door.

I busted the next door open. "Drop your weapons!" I growled, pointing my guns side-to-side I looked around. I was closer but it still wast the right room, this one I found some people with tape on their mouth tied up.

"Where are the robbers?" I asked after I ripped the tape off. "That way probably two rooms down. That's where the rest of us are." he answered, I pulled a dagger then cut the ropes. "Get anyone else from this point back to the normal rooms." I told them.

I then ran to the next room I then started to hear guns. I ran right to the next room. "Drop your weapons!" I yelled, I started to feel that they were firing at me, so I shot back.

I finish it in a hour, I tied them up tight. "Where did you get these?" I asked. "I found them, a few weeks ago." he answered. I picked up the guns then go rid of their weapons. "Watch them and give them to the law enforces at the next stop." I told one of the people that worked on the train. I put my guns away then walked back to my seat when no one was around I took off my mask and continued on to my seat. I pulled a small thing of breakfast out of my bag, it wasn't much.

I looked at my clock... 10am. _'I'll be at my stop in one more hour.'_ I sighed, I touched my hoop earring with the heart on it and fiddled with it. _'I wonder how things are over back there... I guess I've started to feel like apart of their family I guess… That's why I couldn't let them get hurt'._ I chuckled.

(No one's POV)

Back at fairy tail

The guild was it's normal nosy self, _'I don't blame them to not notice her gone, she was a shy quiet girl around here, but a sweet one at that, didn't make a scene of herself like the others, but wasn't officially apart of the guild.'_ Makarov sighed. Looking at the rowdy guild hall, another drinking contest, and brawl was going on.

The door bust open two people ran in holding Zara's gear and crutches. "Mira you wouldn't happen to know where Zara is do you?" Aria questioned Mira, strain was in her voice. "No why?" she asked.

"She's missing we haven't seen her since yesterday." Leaf sighed. "Wait how could she leave?" Jet asked Leaf. "It's not hard. For where we're staying." Aria answered. "But what about her foot it's sprained?" Levy asked. "It's probably healed by now. So she's able to walk on it now." Aria exhaled shapely angered that this happened, and that her master was missing.

"She can survive, she can hunt, and fight, so we now that she won't die..." Leaf muttered. "Than why are you worried?" Makarov asked "She left this!" Leaf exclaimed holding up the d-gear. "What's that?" Mira asked.

"I-it her well... She must keep it on here at all times, it gives her a power boost to be on par with her strongest enemies really, it stores all her item, tell her navigation... And it was the only way that we could find her, and call her! She could be anywhere. She knows that she's not suppose to leave this, and if its left by its owner something wrong, and she must be in trouble or some worse! What worse is she could be in trouble at any time..." Aria mumbled.

"So she could survive without it... Right?" Mira asked. "For us sometime it means life or death, and who or what ever reason they wanted her to leave it knows that it means that, for us." Leaf exclaimed. "What! Why does that mean life or death?!" Levy asked seeing hoe small it is. "Her strongest armour, and most of her weapons are in the storage, meaning she'll have no access to it when in need… If she's attacked by are main enemy like a elemental head she'll be in trouble she. We won't be able to insure that she'll live, are enemies kill the problem... Which is us..." Aria sighed.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled, Team Natsu came into the guild hall seeing the grime expression an air in the room. "Lucy I have a letter for you." Mira exclaimed "Really?!" Leaf gasped not expiating to get a letter here. "Here you go." she told her handing her the letter from Zara. "Zara? Why did she leave me a letter? Where is she any ways?" Lucy asked. "Don't know we haven't seen her since yesterday." Aria moaned.

"She left you that note after she came back from her walk actually she told me to tell you its important." Mira told her. "Really!? I wonder why?" Lucy muttered. "So do you now how long she's going to be gone for?" Natsu asked Leaf. "We don't know... But her reason is pretty bad to leave a lot of her things, my guess something happened yesterday, out of the usual... My guess when she was alone and that's 2 different time frames yesterday." Aria exclaimed. "What about when he yelled at her?" Erza asked.

"No! She's stronger than most in those kind of things, and it not the first time either, I'm kinda her father figure now so it happened quiet often since she risky with her life and all… She probably knew that something going to happen if she didn't leave… For reasons unknown. But things like that she wouldn't leave... It's only happened 2 other times before where she's disappeared. But I don't think those could be the reason this time that she left… it's probably something really bad to make her not try, and go against it… and the person who threatened her may have been very strong." Aria told them.

"You three are really secretive I don't get why you can't tell us what's going on really." Gray huffed crossing his arm. "Gray! You clothes." Cana puffed. "Damn it!" he yelled. "But he's right you are secretive, there's so many questions about you ever since you came here! Why?" Cana exclaimed.

"We have to, there's dangers we can't handle yet that they would get to us through are allies, friends, family... Anything that could be are weak point! We face dangers terrible, deadly, endless, bloodshed... Death... Darkness... Fear, fate, suffering, a future that must be avoided! We can not allow people that can not fight against this... I've seen millions of people... Allies... Team mates... Lovers... Children... Friends... Family all killed... Taken! Some have seen almost all of those things like myself… Zara has, its crushing, since it could have been prevented." Leaf choked out.

(Lucy's POV)

I went home and decided to read Zara's letter that was very odd it told me information that I wanted to know but why put it in a note.

_'Wait! Before I left she told me something about codes hidden inside notes she writes as well has other to hide a bidding massage!_' I exclaimed, I quickly grabbed my pen and paper an started to work with the codes she told me about.

I found the code when it made a sentence that made sense this is what it said.

To Lucy

Lucy I must leave, I am being threatened. If I don't do what the man what's he will do something that I can not say. I am sorry that I am putting this on you but don't tell anyone what the note really says! Including Aria, and Leaf this is something that I must do, tell no one, since I am writing in code I can tell one other person I'm think to tell the master of Fairy Tail. I know it's odd but I know that he will not tell if I ask him to. Lucy I will tell you this I have trouble with friends, but if I am telling you this, it tell you I trust you… I would like Natsu to know but I have heard about the things he has done in the past, and how he feels about his friends, but I can not allow anyone to follow me. I will write this if you read about something odd that happened somewhere I was likely there. I have to keep everyone safe… please, please, please don't tell or talk about it except with Makarov I was allowed only to tell one person and I found a easy loop-hole. Be careful Lucy, the man after me maybe watching your guild! I never wanted to put you guys in harms way… but I guess that's what I get. Please Lucy stay safe, that man if he finds out that two people know, it's game over for someone.

Zara

That was the code behind the message. "I can't believe this! Oh my Mavis! P-poor, Zara..." I gasped I couldn't believe the reason she had to leave. "Luce what are you looking at?" Natsu asked.

"Eeep! Natsu can't you use the door for once instead of the window" I yelled hiding the decoded message. "Can you believe that Zara up an left with, not one trace Lucy?!" Happy exclaimed. "She's and expert at this didn't you here was her master and dog said, she's excels at things like this go you wouldn't likely find anything she didn't want to be found out." I sighed.

"Yeah but we should still try." Natsu huffed. "Don't you think I'd like to find her too, I'm sad that she left but maybe she had good reason! I don't mean there was a problem with us but she could be I don't know being threaten... That is possible." I breathed, hoping he caught on what I was saying which which he didn't.

(Zara's POV)

I got off the train in a town I bought a few item's before taking off again I fixed my weapons with my skills in blacksmithing, straighten cloak, and bag, then went on the trail. _'I wonder if I'll ever going to find somewhere that I and others can be safe?'_ I muttered. I took a step out of town and started to walk to the forest.

It was late I was walking through a forest. I started to him a little tune to myself.

_**Fearless- Olivia holt**_

_**I'm stuck in you head**_

_**I'm back from the dead**_

_**Gotcha running scarred**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm calling you out **_

_**I'm take you down **_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless **_

_**I'm fearless**_

But I was cut off when I tripped and scrapped up my leg. "Ow. I guess I'll stay here for the night." I huffed.

I then started to make a fire, and got my sleeping bag out. I quickly put up a spell to protect me till a few minutes after I wake up. I lied on the ground looking at the sky. "Good night... Please make sure I don't get hurt as I sleep." I prayed.

I woke up a little after dawn ate some of the goods that I bought in town. I got ready to go and was taking my time to be ready. I put my weapons on and cloak over me I packed my bag.

"Time to go, I'll go to the next town get a few things maybe get a paper, maybe I'll sing to get some money." I muttered under my breath.

I got up and started to walk again through the forest. But all of a sudden I was attacked. "What the heck!" I yowled, my left arm was between my shoulder blades, an they grabbed my bag. "Give us your money" a girl growled close to my ear. "I don't have any." I muttered she pulled my arm farther up. "I'll break your arm." she warned.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this to a lone traveller." I howled. "We're apart of a dark guild stupid!" the girl laughed I raised an eyebrow hearing that..

"A lone traveller means we can get things easier from them. Even if it is less." a man laughed. I started to smirk it seem they noticed my smirk. "What are you happy about?!" one yelled at me. "I'm not deaf!" I growled.

"Why are you smiling?!" he growled grabbing my neck. "That you think I won't fight back." I laughed grabbing his arm with my right arm, tarring his hand from my neck, and throw him into a tree.

"Get her!" the girl yelled. "Not going to happen." I laughed pulling out my swords. I had fire form around one of my swords, coming off my hand, and light on the other sword. "She's a mage!" one screeched and they started to use there magic as well.

I clashed swords but it wasn't to hard they were not the best sword fighters, I did fight with magic and hand-to-hand with was not a easy but it still didn't take that long. I pick up my bag making sure I had all my things. I made sure to leave before the woke up.

I got to the next town I bought a newspaper I didn't expect that me sing in a train station would be news worthy, apparently I was wrong! Headline for the article said, mystery girl sings for people waiting for early morning train.

It talked about how she sang for them until her train, how she sang one song for a few bucks then stopped. But started once again after a little kid asked if she would.

That was the gist of it, the next one was about the train robbery that was stopped from a female wearing a mask who left when the train crew got it under control leaving after saying "tie them up then give them to law officials." is what she told one of the personal of the train. On the front page it was about Fairy Tail.

I then went to a place were it seem a few people went by. I put my things down a quickly then got ready.

I started to sing one of the songs I was good at. Not paying attention to the people that were there, I kept my eye's closed.

I opened my eye's a little surprised how many people were here. "Your the mystery singer that sung at the Magnolia Town train station right?" I heard one man asked I nodded. "Why are you here, don't you have a better place to sing?" a women asked, I did not hear anger nor annoyance just curiosity was in her voice. "No I'm a traveller... Just hopping to make a few jewels by sing and to brighten up people's day." I answered.

"Could you do a official singing for us sometime please?" a boy asked. "I-I don't know maybe... I won't bother me is just need somewhere to go... Then have a way for people to hear about it. And a few people to help me get things set up too… I've put on performances before." I muttered. "I know somewhere miss! If you don't mind to come with me." a man told me holding his hand out, I took his hand, then he took my to a auditorium. "Would this be good enough to preform at lest once for people?" he asked.

I looked at the building tilting my head. "Hum... Yes this will suffice. But I still need some workers... What can I do it's impossible to get this done by myself, there's way to much to be done even with my own magic." I muttered. "Your a mage?!" a man with a camera exclaimed.

"Yes! Singing isn't my only talent! But I only use it when I see someone that needs help on when I'm traveling on foot to and from towns... I try to stay simple." I answered. "With the help we can ask some magic guilds in the area to help out, and I don't mind helping to much it is my job any ways." another man exclaimed.

"Okay I did save up money and the money you guys just gave me I'll use that to pay you for the help... Thank you very much! I will do my very best to perform my greatest performance for all the help you give me to get ready!" I exclaimed.

"I'm a reporter so will you give a quote out to people... Oh and tell us your name?" he asked. _'Hum I can't use my real name or code since Aria and Leaf know it... Wait I can use name in other languages! I'll use names that means mystery!'_ I exclaimed.

"You can call me Dagrun." I told them. He took my picture my hood stayed down the whole time I talked to them. "I'll get started... Can some actually help me count my jewels actually to make sure I'll have enough?" I asked. "Are you not from Fiore?" someone asked.

"No and where I'm from has different well kind of payment method, I often lose count but I really want to make sure everyone can get enough money for everyone tat helps me, and someone that knows the normal amount of jewels would be give to the people who help in a job like this. I don't like cheating people out of money so I want this to go right so please could someone please help me." I pleaded giving cute grin and pleading eyes.

"How are you so good at that?!" one person muttered. "After living with a my cousins, which I have around 10 of them for a few years you learn some tricks." I giggled. "Ugh! I'll help." one girl sighed. "Thank you! You guys do know I would have payed you for helping me right?" I asked.

I went in with the girl into the auditorium. We sat on stage an I put out all the money I had. "Hum let's see... Looking at this you have around 400, 000 to 800, 000 jewels. First we should find out the kind of jobs that will be needed to do these jobs... I'll help you to find what would be the best guilds to send the request to and we can find out how we can split it, if your short and need to get some more money, and what price it would be good to put the job at for the amount of money you have." she told me.

"Right! Umm... We'll need help setting up the stage, the sound systems, lighting, setting, costumes, advertising, constriction I'm sure there are things we'll need to make. I have instruments... I just got to call a friend, oh tuning is important, and maybe some special effects." I told her. "Ok then since we have a few if those thing in the storage I want you to show me how we're gong to make it look." she asked I nodded and pulled out my journal.

I drew what it should look like. "Here... I'll provide snacks and things like that, so we should put that in the budget as well." I told her. "Okay we need for you to get about probably around... 1, 200, 000 more jewels. The fastest way is to take some jobs for mages, and a job. If you get good jobs we could get enough money by two days, if you have two job, and take around 5 mage jobs, starting today." she told me.

"Okay! I'll do that I want to make sure it get it ready... I'll get my, two friends over here, they can help me out to get the amount we need... Please tell the man that said would help that we will be delayed by a day or too... Oh and the reporters we don't want them to send out things that are my even ready yet." I told her. "I promise to pay you after all this." I exclaimed as she left. I went to another area to 'call' my friends.

"Sinetmn, Tasinmin... I need your help please come out and add me in this task." I exclaimed. There was a waver in the air, and they appeared. "I greatly need your help I need to make 1, 200, 000 jewels to be able to pay for the concert I'm putting on I need you help to get the funds please... And will you please help with the concert too I am performing after singing a couple times in public they want me to preform your the only ones I can turn to you at the spirt that live in my cursed/divine weapons." I exclaimed bowing. "Of course I'll help your my master." Tasinmin told me. "I will… not like I have a choice." Sinetmn muttered.

"Good! Tasinmin, you and Sinetmn will take mage jobs us together with are one kind of magic. Also don't us your real name at any time here Tasinmin you us the name Lyric, Sinetmn us the name Shade. On your first mage job since we'll have to do more than one you'll have to find out how to actually do a job first." I told them.

"We can do it by are-self we saw what you did your first time." she told me. "Are you sure?" I asked. "We're fine. Now let's get the money we need." Sinetmn exclaimed, as he started to push me and Tasinmin out.

(No POV)

By this time everyone in Fairy Tail has seen today's newspaper that Zara was apart of some still reading it, well Lucy was talking to the master.

"Master you know why she left." Lucy muttered, He nodded and asked. "How do you?" he asked. She pull at little bit of the note out and he understood how she knew. "Do you think it's her in the newspaper?" he asked. "That or she was in the area of there... Apparently newspaper people love that girl." Lucy told him.

"I wonder what's she going to do?" Lucy sighed. "Who knows but we should be careful." he told her. She nodded her head in agreement then left his office. "Natsu what are we going to do today?" Lucy asked him. "We'll take a job." he answered.

Lucy, and Happy chose the job, and they left the guild was it's normal self. Leaf and Aria came in everyone once and awhile take a mission, leave, stay for a few minutes then leave. They miss there friend but they know all they can do is wait, for their friend to come back.

(Zara's POV)

It was 2 days later and we got the money need and more for the performance. I had Shade and Lyric change there appearance from Sinetmn, and Tasinmin to Shade and Lyric.

**Tasinmin**, has silver pointed eyes, pointed teeth, sharp nails, caramel hair in a braid on her right shoulder down to her chest, she had a silver tiara that the point is to the ground, and right in the middle it had a magic amber coloured gem in it. Her ears pointed with hoop earrings both made of magic gold and a couple magic gems in it. She as a diamond shape necklace made of gold and silver magic metal. She had a sleeveless top light blue, and a long skirt light purple, with high heels black. She had a two handed sword on her back, a whip on her side, and small knife on her two thighs one on each thigh.

**Lyric**, had violet eyes, and light orange a little longer then shoulder length. Teeth, ear, and nails where not as sharp and pointed. She had a pink t-shirt, green shorts, and black runners. The only weapons she had where hidden throwing knifes, and knifes.

_**Sinetmn**_, yellow eyes, and black short hair messy hair. A black hoop earring his left ear, his ears are pointed. Pointed teeth, and sharp nails. He wore a necklace that had a small knife. He wore a long sleeve shirt that went to the elbow it was grey colour, with light grey pants, and brown sandals. He had a assassin blades, spear, axe, kama knifes, and knifes and daggers hidden on him.

_**Shade**_, had grey eyes, blue short wavy hair. Normal teeth, and nails. He wore a black lose t-shirt, lose red paints, black gloves, and blood red runners. There only weapons were hidden weapons which was quiet a few.

"Good job at getting the money know we can split up them obey for the request. We know the jobs an I've no arrowhead it down to around 5 guilds that have the required skills, uses, or magic the well need." the girl whose name I still don't know told me.

"What 5 guild's?" I asked. "A small guild not to famous of the name Cait Shelter it has very good clothing designers, well need people that have experience making clothing so they can make a few costumes that I'll need.

Next its' the guild Quatro Cerberus said to be very energetic, they would be great at getting advertisement.

I think the guild Lamia Scale maybe helpful with the go at this. I heard that there's a couple people that has helped in set making before their experience would be welcomed. there's also been roomers they also help with quick costume changes that actors do at some times changes, make up, and set changes quite a few times getting them would give us experienced members of props! But their only roomers so it may not be true but we should look into in any ways.

Another choice should be Blue Pegasus, they have a mage that use magic archive, we could get them to work the sound systems', mic, lighting, and such.

Then finally I think we should put a request to... Fairy Tail! It popular, they have strong hard works that get the job done. They'd be a great help!" she told me.

"Yes… good idea well put the request out to those guilds, don't put the fact that other guild will be helping, but put the reward as what." I asked. "In a job like this it's around a total maximum of 40, 000 per person, to 15, 000 per person" she told me _(Just put in random numbers)_.

"Okay I'll put 80, 000 jewels and the word per person and plus free tickets delivered by me to the guild small... It can hold a lot of people right?" I asked.

"Yeah this thing could put Fiore's capital's entire population there's enough room for the guilds and the others, and it not just one night it's a total of 4 night your performing. There's going to be a lot we have the paper going out to all over Fiore, and if people hear that the first night was popular people will come again, as well as new people." she told me.

"How much for tickets?" I asked. "About 1, 500 jewels to the max price of 5, 000 for the best seats," she told me.

"Good put that out I got over 2 million jewel so I can pay for them I also got enough to get snacks for them to! Oh and don't forget to put it's a job that will that about a week or so and rooms will be provided! I'll be out on a job to make more to make sure I'll have a enough for the accommodations... Sorry also write for us to be told in advance how many are coming since we need to get there rooms... And tell the man we'll be starting as soon as we got the reply from the guilds." I told her. "I'm defiantly making my money's worth." she huffed.

"You got are head set microphones, and are instruments?" I asked Shade. "Yes it's too easy getting things from your storage if you yourself is one of your weapon's! But yes I have them... I put them in are space In Lyric's room since she doesn't trust me with then even though I'm acutely getting excited about this now." he exclaimed I laughed as I picked a job.

**Arcin; Lets keep working on the next chapter alright.**

**Days I need a break!**

**Arcin; Sigh fine… but was still need to work on it.**

**Zara; What's going on?**

**Arcin; Not work.**

**Days; Be quiet, you need to relax.**

**They continue to bicker with on another.**

**Zara; This is getting weird so I'll do this quick. Arcin and Days (her temporary partner) hopes that you liked that chapter, and that there see you again in the next chapter. **

**please review if you want or PM me. Well see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Arcin; Total irony here.**

**Days; What do you mean?**

**Arcin; Well it's as soon as I put up why it's taking so long on my profile. We come to an agreement and get this done.**

**Happy; Hey Your back!**

**Pointing to DaysGoddess**

**Days; Yeah we came to an agreement.**

**Lucy; Well that's good I think people we're thinking you were not going to update any time soon. **

**Aria; Well If you heard these two it mean sense also they both had to get used to there new semester. **

**Arcin; Yeah you took that off my profile.**

**Days; Hey anyways reader the songs in this chapter we don't own like how we… I mean Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's Character's. Only her own. She only owns the characters that she added in for this story. The Song name and who it's buy/Sung by is before the song. Also if you want to listen to the songs that we put in this chapter, Grand small list by DaysGoddess. ;) And maybe watch some of the other playlist I've made, (not all are music Playlits) ANd maybe subscribe. **

**Arcin; Don't promont you channel on here! How many time's do I have to tell you this! Sigh… But she did make a playlist of all the songs used in this chapter, so If you want to list check it out. Oh and this chapter will be reeeaaally long, it took us all night to write and edit. Tell me how you like the chapter, or what you didn't I'm much stronger than when I started to tell me. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Important keys you need to know for this really long chapter <strong>

**First/main vocals- are in bold only**

_**Second vocals- are in bold and italic**_

**All vocals- are bold and underlined**

* * *

><p><strong>Their are Musicians among us<strong>

**Chapter 10**

(Lucy POV)

The next day

I was at the guild when master called me to his office apparently it was important. "Come in." he called.

"Why did you call me in master? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No nothing... I got a letter from someone we haven't seen or heard from for awhile." he told me.

"Is it really?!" I asked. "Yes! There was a request we got yesterday and we got a _hand written_ personal letter, address to 'Fairy Tail's Master, and Lucy,' I want you to read it, maybe you can find out what it's about?" he asked.

"Sure I'll work on it right now." I told him with a quick nod of my head taking the letter and opening it. I read through and found the what it really said and wanted. "It's say in short about the job that she wants my team and her two members to take that job..." I exclaimed.

"Then get them ready have Mira have you take the request officially, have Natsu and Happy get Leaf and Aria then go to the location... I didn't really read request fully after I found out there was a personal letter along with it." he told me with a slight laughed rubbing the back of his head, *sweat drop* I nodded with a small smile.

I rushed out of the room and went to the table. "So why did the master call you to his office?" Erza asked. "We were just requested personally for a job but Natsu we need you and Happy to get Leaf and Aria they were requested for this job as well." I explained.

"What job?" Gray asked I pointed at the job request board. "The newest one. The one for helping that performance, Master is telling them we've accepted, since all seven of us were requested yes they actually put the request down for Happy too." I told them. "Hey!" Happy huffed. "Sorry Happy I didn't mean it negatively but this person know Happy, so down to the smaller members of are team. That's what I meant" I explained.

Natsu and Happy went to get Aria and Leaf. "Did it really say Happy Lucy?" Gray asked in a low tone. "Yeah, it said I would like the team that I've heard is called the strongest team (including Happy in this), and the mages named Leaf and Aria, that's what it said actually in the note that came with the job." I answered.

Next thing I saw was Natsu actually dragging them here. "Natsu you didn't need to actually need to drag them!" Gray yelled. Natsu just ignored the once again striped Gray.

"We need to get something's packed this is actually going to be a long one. So we should get are things ready before we leave and lets meet in the train station... But we won't have much room there's not much space since the concert... See so we should be mindfully of what we bring... Oh and Gray please put clothes on before we leave." I sighed

"Damn it!" Gray cursed storming off looking for his clothes.

Time skip- when all the guilds arrive at the concert hall

(Zara's POV)

All the guilds have arrived and all the help. I came out on stage with Shade, Lyric, and the girl whose name I still don't know... I really... maybe should find out her name. "Welcome and thank you for come to help I will tell and remind you what my job request states." I exclaimed having my headset on my voice coming out the the speakers.

"I have made enough money in the last few days to make sure I can pay for the set up, food, and accommodations. The job request said that there is limited space and it's true I'm going to make the room pairing later on! I will tell you what your reward is for finish this job... Since this is a long job... Each person is getting 40, 000 jewels per person." I told them there was muttering from that one surprised at that fact.

"I will be practicing all the time's that, you will be working so my helper here will be the one to make sure everything goes as planned... But 2 people here I want because I know they are musicians apart of a band, is that right Leaf and Aria?

I've heard but your band, and my band is missing 2 member and I'm sure you'll know how to play the song or catch on quickly." I exclaimed with a wink and a cute smile, they came on stage.

"How did you that?" Leaf asked a little on the defensive now. "I met your friend she told me you were apart of a band in another country." I answered.

"Can you play?" I asked. "Yes! We sing some time's too." Aria answered me I gave a nod. "I'll probably do most of the singing but I'll let you get a song or 2. Hey how about we try it out for them in a few minutes!

Is that alright for you I wasn't planing on having you work until tomorrow so you can wait and rest today. I wanted to met you first but this will be a great opportunity to work on are selection, and you to see are style, to help see the image of the set" I exclaimed.

I ran behind stage hugged Aria and Leaf handed them a note explaining what happened and that I can't go back for sometime them we got are headsets on I got the drums out, and the many instruments on the side.

I grabbed my guitar and quickly strummed it. "We'll play that one first. Leaf your up first I'll sing later." I whispered.

"Ok are you ready to play? We haven't played together for sometime do you think you can play the rift?" Leaf asked. "Yeah." I huffed with a nod.

"Ok Leaf is going to sing the first song and I'll be on guitar I hope you like it." I told them. I fixed the guitar and when the other instrument were ready and we started.

**Into The Night- Santana ft. Chad Kroger **

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,**

**we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

**The room left them moving between you and I,**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,**

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**[Solo]**

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**(And the voices rang like the angels sing),**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**And we danced on into the night...**

When Leaf stop singing, we nodded and changed I went to the mic and handed Leaf my guitar, we're being a cover band this time since none of my song are ready yet and I just don't want to get into it.

**Warriors- Imagine Dragons**

**As a child, you would wait**

**And watch from far away.**

**But you always knew that you'll be the one**

**That work while they all play**

**And you, you lay, awake at night and scheme**

**Of all the things you that would change,**

**But it was just a dream!**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town.**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town.**

**From Dust.**

**The time will come, when you'll have to rise**

**Above the best, improve yourself**

**Your spirit never dies**

**Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne**

**Above, don't weep for me**

**Cause this will be the labor of my love**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town**

**From Dust.**

**[Solo]**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town**

**From Dust**

When I finished I coughed it was a whiled since I've sung like that. _'Alright Lyric your next, after that Shade you go, then I'll tell you two when your back on.' _I explained they gave a nod and Lyric switched out with me.

**The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy**

**Put on your war paint**

**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**

**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**

**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**

**Setting fire to the sky**

**He-here comes this rising tide**

**So come on**

**Put on your war paint**

**Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies**

**Silver clouds with grey linings**

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

**Hey young blood**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**You're wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks**

**Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks**

**Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks**

**"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

**Hey young blood**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**You're wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Put on your war paint**

**[4x:]**

**The war is won**

**Before it's begun**

**Release the doves**

**Surrender love**

**(Wave the white flag!)**

**Hey young blood**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**You're wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Hey young blood -**

**Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix -**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Put on your war paint**

We switched I took Shade's base, and Lyric went back on Keyboard.

**Get Me Out- No Resolve**

**The Sky is Falling **

**On You **

**I Know **

**What You're After**

**My Eyes So Cold **

**And Abused**

**I Know**

**What You're After**

**I Feel the Pain **

**Wake Up Inside **

**I Take The Blame So **

**I Can Hide**

**All The Scars**

**You've Stayed **

**The Same**

**So Long I've Tried**

**To Break **

**The Chains**

**Now I Can Find**

**All Your Scars**

**Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**So I Can Breathe**

**It's All Become So clear**

**What Lies Beneath**

**Your Skin **_**(Your skin)**_

**It's Thin **_**(It's Thin)**_

**You're Never Gonna **

**Keep Me Down**

**Get Me Out **

**Just Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**I've Tried **

**For So Long **

**For You**

**I Know**

**What You're After**

**Your Lies**

**Still Unknown **_**(Unknown)**_

**The Truth **_**(The Truth)**_

**I Know**

**What You're After**

**I Feel the Pain **

**Wake Up Inside **

**I Take The Blame So **

**I Can Hide**

**All The Scars**

**You've Stayed **

**The Same**

**So Long I've Tried**

**To Break **

**The Chains**

**Now I Can Find**

**All Your Scars**

**Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**So I Can Breathe**

**It's All Become So clear**

**What Lies Beneath**

**Your Skin **_**(Your skin)**_

**It's Thin **_**(It's Thin)**_

**You're Never Gonna **

**Keep Me Down**

**Get Me Out **

**Just Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

_**(Whoa) (Whoa)**_

_**(Whoa) (Whoa)**_

_**(Whoa) (Whoa)**_

_**(Whoa) (Whoa)**_

**Life Can Not Go**

**On This Way You're**

**A Walking Tragedy **_**(Tragedy)**_

**Stuck In Here I **

**Need To Leave **_**(Need To leave)**_

**Stuck In Here I'm**

**Breaking Free**

**Breaking Free**

**Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**So I Can Breathe**

**It's All Become So clear**

**What Lies Beneath**

**Your Skin **_**(Your skin)**_

**It's Thin **_**(It's Thin)**_

**You're Never Gonna **

**Keep Me Down**

**Get Me Out **

**Just Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**I Feel the Pain **

**Wake Up Inside **

**I Take The Blame So **

**I Can Hide**

**All The Scars**

**You've Stayed **

**The Same**

**So Long I've Tried**

**To Break **

**The Chains**

**Now I Can Find**

**All Your Scars**

I gave Shade back his base and went back the the mic I looked at Leaf he gave me a nod.

**Bring Me To Life- Evanescence**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(Save me)**_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Bid my blood to run**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Before I come undone**

_**(Save me)**_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(Save me)**_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Bid my blood to run**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Before I come undone**

_**(Save me)**_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

**Don't let me die here**

_**There must be something more**_

**Bring me to life**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(Save me)**_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Bid my blood to run**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Before I come undone**

_**(Save me)**_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

**Bring me to life**

For this one everything stayed the same only Aria switched from the drums to the keyboard since she can't stay on the drums for that one.

**My Demons- Starset**

**Mayday! Mayday!**

**The ship is slowly sinking**

**They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

**They're all around me,**

**Circling like vultures**

**They wanna break me and wash away my colors**

**Wash away my colors**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

**I cannot stop this sickness taking over**

**It takes control and drags me into nowhere**

**I need your help, I can't fight this forever**

**I know you're watching,**

**I can feel you out there**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

**Take me over the walls below**

**Fly forever**

**Don't let me go**

**I need a savior to heal my pain**

**When I become my worst enemy**

**The enemy**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

I went to the drums and Aria went to the mic well Lyric went back to the keyboard. I grabbed my drum sticks, and gave a slight nod telling her I was ready.

**Witchcraft- Pendulum**

**It's in your eyes, a color fade out**

**Looks like a new transition**

**The starting up and shaking your ground**

**Turning your head to see a new day calling**

**Does it feel like a head to lean on?**

**A snapshot from where you were born**

**I'm looking for your hand in the rough**

**You're caught in the wire**

**Well, I'll lift you out**

**Leading on the action**

**Caught in a cell phone's rays**

**Bleeding on a sofa**

**Staring at the waistline**

**He's coming and she knows it**

**Even though she knows why**

**Footsteps in the hallway**

**Girl, you haven't got time**

**You gotta get out**

**Go far away**

**You gotta get out**

**Go far away**

**Darkness in the bedroom**

**Maybe she is resting up**

**Maybe she was out late**

**Just come back from the club**

**I can't hear her breathing**

**Something doesn't seem right**

**Killer in the hallway**

**We're living on a set time**

**We gotta get out**

**Go far away**

**You gotta get out**

**Go far away**

I stayed on the drums and Aria and Leaf switched places. _'It's been sometime but we're doing pretty good. Shade your next.' _I muttered.

**New Divide- Linkin Park**

**I remembered black skies**

**The lightning all around me**

**I remembered each flash**

**As time began to blur**

**Like a startling sign**

**That fate had finally found me**

**And your voice was all I heard**

**That I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason**

**To prove me wrong**

**To wash this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross**

**The distance in your eyes**

**Give me reason**

**To fill this hole**

**Connect the space between**

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**

**Across this new divide**

**There was nothing in sight**

**But memories left abandoned**

**There was nowhere to hide**

**The ashes fell like snow**

**And the ground caved in**

**Between where we were standing**

**And your voice was all I heard**

**That I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason**

**To prove me wrong**

**To wash this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross**

**The distance in your eyes**

**Across this new divide**

**In every loss in every lie**

**In every truth that you'd deny**

**And each regret and each goodbye**

**Was a mistake too great to hide**

**And your voice was all I heard**

**That I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason**

**To prove me wrong**

**To wash this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross**

**The distance in your eyes**

**Give me reason**

**To fill this hole**

**Connect the space between**

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**

**Across this new divide**

**Across this new divide**

**Across this new divide**

I took the guitar, Leaf took base and Shade took the mic.

**World So Cold- 12 Stones**

**It starts with pain**

**Followed by hate**

**Fueled by the endless questions**

**No one can answer**

**A stain**

**Covers your heart**

**Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer**

**Now I don't believe men are born to be killers**

**I don't believe that this world can't be saved**

**How did you get here and when did it start**

**An innocent child with a thorn in his heart**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate**

**Losing control of our feelings**

**We all must be dreaming this life away**

**In a world so cold**

**Are you sane? Where's the shame?**

**A moment of time passes by**

**You cannot rewind**

**Who's to blame and where did it start**

**Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?**

**Now I don't believe men are born to be killers**

**I don't believe this world can't be saved**

**How did you get here and when did it start**

**An innocent child with a thorn in his heart**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate?**

**Losing control of our feeling**

**We're dreaming this life away**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate?**

**Selling our souls for no reason**

**We all must be dreaming this life away**

**In a world so cold**

**There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape**

**It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way**

**So how many times must you fall to your knees**

**Never, never, never, never, never do this again**

**It starts with pain followed by hate**

**Now I don't believe men are born to be killers**

**And I don't believe this world can't be saved**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate**

**Losing control of our feelings**

**We're dreaming this life away**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate?**

**Selling our souls for no reason**

**We all must be dreaming this life away**

**In a world so cold**

**In a world so cold**

I took the mic again and everyone was on the right instrument. _'Lyric your next. Aria second vocals are in the next song you'll be the second vocals for her.' _I told her.

**Savin Me- Nickelback**

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**[Chorus:]**

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And all I scream for you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**[Chorus]**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**And all I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**[Chorus]**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

I finished switched with Lyric she was on mic. _'I'll sing the last few songs after Lyric.' _I told them. _'Alright.' _they agreed.

**Hero- Chad Kroger ft. Josey Scott**

**I am so high, I can hear heaven.**

**I am so high, I can hear heaven.**

**Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.**

**And they say that a hero can save us. **

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait. **

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. **

**Watch as we all fly away.**

**Someone told me that love would all save us.**

_**But how can that be?**_

**Look what love gave us.**

**A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that**

**world never came.**

**And they say that a hero can save us.**

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.**

**Watch as we all fly away.**

**Aaaaaah**

**[No vocals]**

**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.**

**It isn't ****the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.**

**And they say that a hero can save us.**

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.**

**Watch as we all fly away.**

**And they're watching us **_**(Watching us)**_

**They're watching us **_**(watching us)**_** as they all fly away.**

**And they're watching us **_**(Watching us)**_

**They're watching us **_**(watching us)**_** as they all fly away yeah **_**(Yeah yeah).**_

**And they're watching us **_**(Watching us)**_

**They're watching us **_**(watching us)**_** as they all fly away…**

**Whoa whoa**

We went to and normal places once again and I got ready to sing three songs in a row I took a sip of water looked back at Aria she nodded. I glanced over to Leaf, he gave me a slight nod, and so did Lyric and Shade.

**How To Save A Life- The Fray**

**Step one, you say, "We need to talk."**

**He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."**

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through**

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

**You begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best**

**'Cause after all you do know best**

**Try to slip past his defence**

**Without granting innocence**

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along**

**Pray to God, he hears you**

**And I pray to God, he hears you**

**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

**Drive until you lose the road**

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

**He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything**

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

I coughed took a deep breath in. Looked back got the signal then began the next song.

**Razor's Edge- Digital Daggers **

**I think I'm lost**

**I think I'm broken**

**It's not what I wanted**

**The verdict won't change**

**I've gone off the razor's edge**

**Thought it would be different**

**Was treading the water**

**'Til it took me under**

**Quick retreating**

**So stuck in these feelings**

**I'm taking the beating**

**It won't let me go, go, go**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me back**

**Distorting the future**

**It's holding me close**

**It loves me the most**

**It's tearing the sutures**

**It won't let me heal**

**It tells us what's real**

**There is no truth there**

**My vision's gone black**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me**

**Seems I forgot**

**Which way I was going**

**Echoed mistakes (mistakes)**

**Repeating again**

**Quick retreating**

**So stuck in these feelings**

**I'm taking the beating**

**It won't let me go, go, go**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me back**

**Distorting the future**

**It's holding me close**

**It loves me the most**

**It's tearing the sutures**

**It won't let me heal**

**It tells us what's real**

**There is no truth there**

**My vision's gone black**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me back**

**Distorting the future**

**It's holding me close**

**It loves me the most**

**It's tearing the sutures**

**It won't let me heal**

**It tells us what's real**

**There is no truth there**

**My vision's gone black**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me back**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me**

I coughed once more took a deep breath in. Looked back got the signal then began the last song.

**World So Cold - Three Days of Grace**

**I never thought**

**I'd feel this**

**Guilty and I'm**

**Broken down inside**

**Living with myself**

**Nothing but lies**

**I always thought**

**I'd make it**

**But never knew I'd**

**Let it get so bad**

**Living with myself**

**Is all I have**

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like**

**I'm frozen in time**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away**

**Do you ever feel me**

**Do you ever look**

**Deep down inside**

**Staring at yourself**

**Paralyzed**

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like**

**I'm frozen in time**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away from me**

**I'm too young**

**To lose my soul**

**I'm too young**

**To feel this old**

**So long**

**I'm left behind**

**I feel like**

**I'm losing my mind**

**Do you ever feel me**

**Do you ever look**

**Deep down inside**

**Staring at your life**

**Paralyzed**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away**

**From me**

**I'm too young [x2]**

I put the microphone on the stand I opened my eyes and howled out loud. "WOOOOHOOO! That was Awsome! You guys were great! It's hard to believe we haven't played together for almost 10 months, its like we played together yesterday!" I chuckled five'n them jumping into Shade's arms he spun around, as the others went into a group hug.

"Your still the best though Dagrun! None of us can top you." Shade laughed. I blushed scratching my head as he put me down.

"Stop it you know I'm really shy! You do it just to make me embarrassed." I puffed looking away scratching my nose (that classic embarrassed look).

"That doesn't matter! We're back even if it only a few days!" Lyric exclaimed Smiling which is really rare for him including when Shade, and Lyric (their real names) are around.

"She's right we're going to rock this concert like in are home country." Aria laughed jumping on top of me. I fell to the ground we smile totally forgetting that people where watching us. I then saw them there.

"Hahah! Aria get off me were in public in front of people here!" I giggled as she was tickling me. "Dagrun! I can't believe how much better it sounds with instruments if that's what those are." the girl exclaimed watching to the stage I pushed Aria off me, got up, and dust myself off.

"Yeah there actually originally meant with instruments." I answered scratching my head. "And these are the instruments we have guitar, bass guitar, drums, keyboard, the guitar keyboard, and more... Dagrun is are song writer, composer, lade singer but she lets us sing to be nice to show are talent too, as well as the only person in are group able to play each of the instruments needed in a normal song that we play. We can only play one or two of them for most songs." Leaf answered putting his arm around me. "Don't even try to hit on me!" I growled at him, he took his arm off me.

"When could you guys play?" I hear someone ask. "All of us?! Dagrun is the one that has played the longest. I think most of us have been playing for about 3-4 years." Aria answered. "I'll go take the instruments to my dressing room under lock and key." I exclaimed I went in to the back and had Shade send them to hi-... well actually Lyric's room. She doesn't trust him with them.

I came back out an sat on the stage. "So we want to know more about you, you must have a lot of jewels to do this." I was asked. "Yes in had some to begin with but got a job and got enough jewel's to pay for this so in short I got a lot, getting help from my main players." I exclaimed. "Why are you doing this anyways?" Leaf asked.

"People asked me after I sang outside they, asked and were really nice so I thought I should for them... I don't really need I'm a traveler I travel between towns... I can live off nature, I usually sing to get money to by some food, that I don't have to hunt or when I'm to lazy to actually go hunting for food. But I was board anyways… plus I want to have at least one concert here." I laughed with a toothy grin. "I should have known that's just like you." Aria laughed, I shoved her. "Like you can talk." I huffed.

"So I want to know how you now these two anyways?" Gray asked. "Oh well, before I came to Fiore I was an official band with Shade, and Lyric and a few others. We went to play, but the people messed up, and got both mine, and there band with Zara.

Hen… we actually didn't start off to good but we actually started to work together, we became friends and made a compromise to play together, me and there singer Zara where were great friends!

I haven't seen her in a while... Is she with you Aria?" I asked winking telling her to say something. "No she went missing sometime ago... Right around the time you showed up in the newspaper." Leaf answered sadness in his voice... He's really good at faking things like this.

"Really?! I was hoping she went home after seeing her in town a few days ago, she told me you where here but didn't say where so I couldn't get in contact with ya'… But I guess in makes sense now, what she meant... 'He's on the hunt a man is after me.'

I though she meant a crazy'd fan... Or her ex-boyfriend... Ugh that ended real bad for her." I exclaimed. "I'm happy she's alright!" Aria chuckled with a smile I notice the tail and pointed it to Leaf he stood there hiding it whispered to her then she fixed it.

"Yeah I made sure that she ate and got some items before she left... And her weapons sharped since it's been a little dangerous lately." I answered.

I was answering questions until I felt a chocking grip on my neck. I saw Shade could fell it... This mark on my arm links me and Shade, and the pain I feel becomes his. _'He wants to talk to me!'_ I exclaimed. _'We should come with you! He's dangerous you need someone to protect you since you don't and can't have your D-gear.'_ Lyric exclaimed.

_'No I can't it will make him more angry! I'll go alone I can't let him know that anyone knows.'_ I exclaimed pretended to whisper something in Shade's ear then ran off. I ran an jumped off the stage flipping off. Throwing the headset to Leaf. I landed an looked up from the ground and went into a run.

I was led to the forest which was not one too close.

"Good your here! I thought I told you not to get near them." he growled. "Yeah yeah! You know me better than I... Apparently! Doesn't it make sense." I huffed fangs beard at him.

"You didn't need to tell them either! Your walking on a thin line!" he huffed. "I didn't but I need them for the show! An mine isn't enough. I needed their help." I huffed. "I'm going to choosing your rooming or make sure it goes my way." he laughed.

I hated him but I have make sure he stays 'passive' I have rope burns to prove it, I don't want him to do anything stupid that could be trouble.

I have to stay on his good side until I think I can at lest stop him for attacking people who are not involved. "What ever! I got to get back." I mumbled waving him off leaving him.

I went back and entered through the doors forgetting that it's dark in here. "Eeeek" I screamed as I tripped on something and ran into someone. "You ok Dagrun?!" Shade asked. "Yes I forgot it was dark in here and when I came running in I tripped" I sighed. "You can run and dance in your high heels but going in a darker room in a pair of running shoes you fall!" Aria laughed.

"Same old Dagrun!" Leaf snickered. "S-shut up!" I snapped rubbing my hurt ankle. _'I'll act like I didn't hurt it.' _I told myself since I can't say I heal fast that's Zara's thing not Dagrun.

"I think that we should get the rooming set up. I'll go find the numbering." the girl told me. "Yes this is a completely random system I don't know who will be paired with who." I sighed, as I got off the person I fell on.

"Here Dagrun. Everyone will pick a number each number is listed on here. Find your group that your rooming with, and we'll get to your rooms." she told us.

"Yes, and band we will have practice in around 2 hours freshen up, clean up, tune up, and get some food we got a lot of work to do tonight." I told them.

We watched pulled out a number and saw the chart. It was four number room I found who I was with only one of then wasn't someone I didn't want to be with so I didn't have to worry about my secret getting out I cursed Luckin. _'Natsu, Lucy, Shade... Great, Happy is staying with Natsu, but all but Shade are people I can't really talk to any of them too much.'_ I mumbled.

We got are things in the room, I stayed close to Shade. "So you guys are apart of the band Hun? You look different... From earlier on stage." Natsu huffed.

"Natsu be nice!" Lucy snapped. "It ok we are all different on stage, Dagrun is actually shy and has trouble speaking to others, and befriend." Shade told them. "I-I also where make up f-for perf-formances." I muttered.

"Word to the wise don't make her mad! I'm still in pain from last time." Shade whispered. "Shade! I'll get you! Your almost as troublesome as Leaf at times." I huffed, dropping my bag.

I pulled him over to me. "I'm going to take a shower, after that I'll do some training in the woods, be good and don't let them search my things." I whispered, I let him go grabbing my weapons putting them on, then throwing my cloak over myself.

"Later." I huffed leaving the room with a key. _'Shade do not talk about me, they can't find out.'_ I told him. _'Will do... Just make sure you get back so you can take a shower I don't want to be with you any longer smelling like that.'_ he told me.

I glared at him and grabbed my shoes then threw my shoe at him. I saw the confused looks of my roommates, I grabbed my shoes then ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcin; We'll try to get the next chapter done faster.<strong>

**Days; Yeah we'll do are best.**

**Arcin; But I have been working on a side story incase it takes really long again. SO Please stay with this. Writing is way easier when you don't have school so please be understanding with this, I got a week break sometime next month so I'll get a lot more time. **

**Zara; plus she's already written the ending in a rough note book.**

**Arcin: Zara!**

**Erza; Do you have any strawberry cake here?**

**Days; yeah I'm pretty sure I just brought one over.**

**Erza; Thanks.**

**She walks down stairs a few minutes late you here a loud crash.**

**A boy; Aaaaaaah!**

**Zara; Who was that?**

**Arcin has a sweat drop **

**Arcin; that was my little brother he must have eat all the cake.**

**Days; I feel sorry for your brother.**

**A boy; Arcin! Save me from this crazy red haired women!**

**Erza; Come back here!**

**Please review, or what ever… I hoped you liked this long chapter. I'll see you in chapter 11 alright. Sorry it took so long. Please put up with me, I'll tell you this about what I've done I actually had tears writing and reading it, to make it really good and strong listen to the 9th song that is played and written. That's the only hint I'll give you'll have to see what happens to see why I cried writing this. =3 see ya' next time. I forgot to put this in the first chapter please If you notice any errors please tell my, spelling is not my strongest suit. put it in the review part, any also please tell how you like the chapter.**

**Days; By the way this is the last you'll hear of me for some time. I've done what I came for so you won't see me again until around like the 20 chapters area I think that's what I saw.**

**Arcin; You where looking in my notes again.**

**Days; That doesn't really matter I wanted to know when you where going to need my help again.**

**Arcin; Buy DaysGoddess.**

**Days; See you later Arcin Enroth. Fairy Tail. Heroine of Dimensions' character's. It was nice working with me.**


End file.
